


Twice Bound

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Dom Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dom/sub, Domme Kagami Tsurugi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Club, Sub Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrigaminette is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-04-09
Packaged: 2021-04-20 16:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette wants to explore a darker side of herself, so she ends up at Miraculous, an exclusive club catering to Paris's BDSM scene. She finds more than she's bargained for as a couple of dominants take an interest in her. Porn with plot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 350
Kudos: 1048





	1. Auction

In the heart of Paris was a small, but very exclusive nightclub, known simply as “Miraculous”. The patrons of this club were of an unusual lifestyle, and the club, operated by a pair of mysterious benefactors, was the premiere place to indulge in _every_ aspect.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had heard whispers about the club for a long time, but had never been able to visit—until one of her clients recommended her. Marinette made custom clothing for a living, and had a separate website devoted to looks of leather, vinyl, and rubber. She also chose to model her own designs, which must have been what attracted this ‘Tikki’s’ attention.

Her client spelled out the rules of the club to her, emphasizing the security and safety the place was known for, and the dark pleasures people could find within. And then, just a month later, she found herself on the club’s center stage, clad only in her favorite red corset and heels, a gag in her mouth and her hands tied behind her back.

_Rule one: All participants must agree and listen to safewords._

Once a month, the club held a slave auction, a way to introduce new submissives to the members. The money raised by the auction was very real, and it allowed subs like Marinette, who couldn’t afford the usual fees, to partake in the club’s many pleasures.

_Rule two: Participants may not use their legal names. Masks must be worn at all times._

Marinette shivered slightly as she was presented to a crowd, just faceless shadows behind the harsh lights on the stage. The corset pushed her breasts up, but didn’t cover them, so her nipples were hardening in the cold. Her pussy, freshly shaven, was equally bare. She squeezed her thighs together subtly, trying to stave off some of the arousal she felt from the thrill of being sized up by strangers. Her dark hair fell loose around her shoulders, tickling the bare skin beneath. Her blue eye were hidden behind a red domino mask decorated with black lace dots.

_Rule three: Video, photography, and audio recordings are strictly prohibited._

“And here we have some lovely fresh meat!” the auctioneer called to the audience. A hand on Marinette’s back pushed her to step forward. “She’s currently calling herself Ladybug, but we all know _that _won’t last.” A chuckle rippled through the audience. “According to her profile, ‘Ladybug’ here is bisexual, eager to serve, and is looking to wear your collar. Aw, what a romantic!”

_Rule four: Dangerous acts (including, but not limited to: suspension, use of blades, breathplay, use of electricity, and use of medical equipment) must be performed under the supervision of an experienced dominant. (The main office keeps records of all dominants with required experience.)_

White paddles shot up in the audience, different people trying to claim Marinette for their own. Her pulse quickened as she heard the numbers rising fast, until finally the gavel slammed down. She had been sold for seven thousand euros, the highest price anyone had fetched that night.

_Rule five: Anyone found to be breaking any rules of Miraculous will be banned for life from all lifestyle clubs in Paris. The management will not hesitate to press criminal charges when necessary._

Marinette was led to a private room. She was told to kneel on the floor in front of the room’s bed, hands and mouth still tied, as she presented herself for her new ‘owner’. By the rules of the auction, she would be bound to whoever purchased her for the next month, allowed to fraternize with other members only when the month expired, or when her owner told her to.

(She’d been worried about this aspect, but Tikki assured her that if she wasn’t compatible with her owner, she could simply leave the club and try again at the next auction. It was a bit disappointing, but patience was necessary when she wasn’t paying the thousand euro a month membership fee.)

She kept her eyes trained on the ground when the door opened, curious though she was. She was surprised when two pairs of feet entered her vision.

“You can look at us, pet,” a woman’s voice said as a hand went under her chin, tilting her head up.

A man in black pants, shirtless, with a black domino mask over his green eyes smiled at her. His hair was blond and tousled so the strands fell over his forehead in a way that made him look effortlessly sexy. Beside him was a woman, apparently East Asian, a red and gold mask covering her face. Her eyes were a warm brown, her lips were painted red, and she wore a tight black and gold shift dress.

“My name is Mistress Ryuuko,” the woman said. “He goes by Chat Noir, but you may call him Sir.”

Marinette nodded to show she understood.

“She’s a lovely pet, isn’t she?” Chat Noir said, smiling kindly at Marinette. “You’re beautiful, little Bug.”

“She does look like an eager little thing,” Ryuuko said. “You chose well, Chat.”

“Ladybug,” Chat said, savoring the name on his tongue. “Are you ready to serve us, Bug?”

Marinette nodded, her eyes fluttering shut as she became overwhelmed. She wasn’t expecting two dominants—not that she was complaining _at all_, but she’d suddenly gone from sewing fetish gear in her attic to being thrown in the deep end, and the conflicting emotions of desire and apprehension and lust and anxiety were starting to get to her.

Chat frowned as he saw their new submissive start to waver slightly, looking like she might fall over. He stepped behind her, kneeling down to untie the gag around her mouth. His hand gently stroked her hair as he asked, “Are you doing all right?”

“Y-yes,” Marinette—_Ladybug_, had to get used to that name—replied, though her voice was slurred slightly. “J-just new to all this. Sir.”

Her head lolled back as she unconsciously leaned into his touch.

Ryuuko knelt in front of her as Chat undid the bonds holding her wrists together. Her mistress gently pulled her hands forward and placed a light kiss to each wrist where the cuffs had been. “Let’s take it slow, all right, pet?” she asked in a soft voice. “We don’t need to overwhelm you on your first day. There will be plenty of time for you to get swept away by your desires later.” She punctuated her words with a cheeky grin, and Marinette giggled despite herself.

“Come here,” Chat said, sitting on the bed and patting the spot beside him. “Let’s just talk for now, okay? Trust goes both ways here, and we want to get to know you.”

Marinette stood, legs shaking slightly, and sat on the bed beside Chat. Ryuuko sat on her other side, comfortably close, her hand gently stroking her bare thigh.

They went over safewords (_lucky charm_ to slow down, _cataclysm_ to stop), talked about hard limits, and moved to discussing how they had all come to join the club. Marinette learned that her new masters had been a couple since university, and coming to the club had saved their relationship, as they both needed to explore their dominant sides but neither was ever willing to be the sub. She told them about her designs, only mentioning the name of her secondary store, and how Tikki discovered her.

Ryuuko gasped on hearing about her online store. “I have a number of dresses you’ve designed!” she exclaimed. “They are _exquisite_. It only makes sense they come from someone as beautifully rare as you.”

Marinette blushed, Ryuuko’s hand on her thigh suddenly reminding her of her relative nakedness. Chat seemed to pick up on the change in the atmosphere as he brushed her hair off her shoulder.

“We don’t want to rush you, Bug,” he murmured, bringing his face so close to hers, his breath hot against her ear. “But we do need to make sure we’re compatible. Do you think you can do that for us?”

Ryuuko’s hand slid further up her thigh, fingertips dipping just between her legs, not quite touching her where she needed, but not an innocent touch either.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Marinette said, her legs parting unconsciously.

“Good girl,” he purred, giving her earlobe a gentle bite. “I can tell already, you’re going to be so good for us. Already so beautiful, we just need to know how well you can behave.”

“Help me with my dress, pet,” Ryuuko ordered, turning so her back faced Marinette. She obediently slid down the zipper, revealing pale skin beneath. Ryuuko stood, letting the dress puddle at her feet, so she was completely nude. She moved onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard with her legs spread.

Marinette bit her lip at the sight of the other woman, clenching her own legs together as a flood of arousal washed over her. Chat chuckled as his hand moved to caress her breast, gently pinching her nipple.

“You’re going to take care of your mistress now,” he told her. “Get on your knees and present your pretty pussy to me while you do. I’m going to fuck you until both of us are satisfied—don’t come until we do.”

“Yes, Sir,” she said, her voice betraying her desire. Chat let go of her, and she moved to kneel between her mistress’s spread legs.

Marinette lowered her head to kiss just below Ryuuko’s navel, her fingers brushing at her folds, gently spreading her open. She continued to move her kisses lower as she slid her fingers into her mistress, curling them inside her, slowly fucking her with her hand.

“_Oh_,” Ryuuko moaned, shuddering slightly. “She _is_ good…”

Chat knelt behind Marinette, sliding his fingers inside her with much less hesitation, fingering her to prepare her. Marinette moaned as she licked along Ryuuko’s folds.

“Ah—Chat,” Ryuuko groaned. “Is she as sweet as she looks?”

Chat pulled his fingers out, and then leaned forward, holding out his hand to Ryuuko so she could lick him, tasting Marinette on his fingers.

Marinette whimpered as she watched this, watched her mistress smile before tangling her hands in her hair. “So sweet.”

Chat’s hand gripped her ass, and Marinette returned to the task before her, pumping her fingers into Ryuuko while flicking her tongue over her clit.

A thick cock suddenly plunged into her from behind, roughly pushing her forward as she moaned into Ryuuko’s cunt. Chat’s hands were on her hips, holding her steady as he fucked her, turning her into a moaning, gasping mess. He was so _good_, seemed to know just how to make her squirm and squeal with each thrust.

“_Fuck_, she’s tight,” Chat groaned. “Is she—_nngh_—paying attention to you?”

“_Yes_,” Ryuuko moaned, her hands gripping Marinette’s head, grinding her cunt into her face. Marinette kept her fingers and tongue moving, trying her best to keep a steady rhythm going as her mistress’s arousal soaked her lips and her chin.

Marinette needed to come. Each thrust from Chat, each moan from either of her masters echoing in her ears, brought her closer to that edge. The wild debauchery, the freedom of letting her mind go and just obey the two powerful, sexy people that had a hold on her—she could barely take it any longer!

But Chat had told her, they needed to come first. She wasn’t going to disappoint her masters on her first night. So she focused on Ryuuko, sucking on her clit, rapidly pumping her fingers, curling them against her walls till she found a differently textured section that made her mistress gasp and buck her hips against her face.

“Ryuuko,” Chat groaned. “I’m—_fuck_, I’m close.”

Ryuuko couldn’t respond with words, just gasped and moaned as Marinette finger fucked her, sucking her clit till her jaw ached, but finally she was rewarded with her mistress clenching around her fingers, soaking her chin as she came, collapsing back against the bed.

“S-stop,” she said, as Marinette continued to slowly stroke her folds, cleaning her with her tongue. “That’s enough.”

Marinette nodded, lifting her head and murmuring, “Yes, Mistress.” She gently kissed Ryuuko’s thigh before pulling back.

“Good girl,” Ryuuko said. She shifted so she could move her hand beneath Marinette’s chin, tilting her head up. “I want you to look at me when you come, all right?”

“Y-yes, Mistress—_oh, fuck!_”

Chat chuckled, his pace in fucking Marinette never slowing. “She’s got a mouth on her.”

“It’s the first time,” Ryuuko replied, smiling gently. “Don’t be so vulgar, pet. Your mouth is too pretty for such dirty things.”

Marinette nodded again, keeping her lips tightly shut as she whimpered.

“Oh, _fuck,_” Chat groaned, his pace becoming more erratic.

“Do you want to come?” Ryuuko asked Marinette.

“Yes, _please_,” she whined, belatedly adding, “Mistress, Sir!”

“Beg your master.”

“Sir, please!” Marinette cried, rocking her hips back so Chat’s cock could push deeper into her. “Please let me come, please, I need it, oh, _Sir!_”

Chat groaned and nodded. Ryuuko gave Marinette a light kiss on the lips before murmuring, “Come for us, pet.”

Marinette moaned, crying out wordlessly as she came, her walls fluttering and clenching around Chat as he pumped his own orgasm into her. Suddenly, a little roughly, he pulled his cock out and grabbed Marinette, spinning her so she faced his cock, slick with cum and beginning to soften. “Clean me up, Bug.”

She obediently opened her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick his cock clean, her head bobbing down around his shaft to make sure she covered every inch. She pressed the tip of her tongue into the slit on his head, licking up the last remaining drops before pulling back.

“I like this pet,” Ryuuko said, gently stroking Marinette’s hair, wiping a strand of drool from the corner of her mouth. “What do you think, Ladybug? Will you let us keep you?”

“Please,” Marinette murmured, leaning onto her mistress’s shoulder. “That was amazing, please let me come back to you…”

Chat chuckled. He leaned over to kiss Marinette’s forehead before passionately sharing a kiss with Ryuuko. “I think we’ll keep her. Bug, we come here every Friday evening. Will you be able to attend the club that often?”

“Yes!” she said, more eagerly than she meant to. She blushed and clapped her hand over her mouth.

“Don’t be shy, pet,” Ryuuko murmured. “You’re cute when you’re excited.”

Chat tucked a strand of Marinette’s hair behind her ear, carefully studying her face. “I’m going to order some fruit and water,” he said. “Our little bug is still half in subspace.”

“Is there anything else you want?” Ryuuko questioned. “What do you normally do for aftercare?”

“Ch-chocolate,” Marinette managed to say. “A little bit of dark chocolate, please.”

“On it,” Chat said. He pulled on his pants before stepping out of the room.

Marinette happily leaned against Ryuuko, who kept stroking her hair. If this was her life at Miraculous—she was going to enjoy every moment of it.


	2. Ball

Adrien Agreste had very few things in his life that he could truly call “his”. His job had been handed to him by his father, who was grooming him to take the reins of Agreste Fashion one day. His house had been bought for him by his father, his bills and his staff were paid by his father—even his _girlfriend_ had been hand-selected by his father.

He was so, _so_ lucky that he actually liked Kagami. She’d been maneuvered into the relationship by her similarly controlling mother, and they’d bonded over how _unfair_ the situation was. Their friendship quickly became genuine feelings for each other, and soon, they were an established power couple, the two young business-minded people to watch out for.

Kagami had been the one to bring up the idea of visiting Miraculous. They’d shared their fetishes and desires in the past, and while both of them had tried subbing, neither of them felt comfortable enough with it.

“It’s not cheating if we both agree to it,” Kagami had said. So they paid the exorbitant membership fee, both more than happy to use Gabriel Agreste’s money for this, and that first night they found a cute blonde girl who was eager to serve them both.

Adrien had to admit that watching his girlfriend smack this other girl’s ass with a riding crop, hold her head down to suck his cock, was the _hottest thing he’d ever seen_. So they kept coming back.

Their latest sub, a pretty young thing they called Melodie, had opted to leave the club after falling into a long-term, vanilla relationship. Adrien and Kagami were sad to see her go, but understood that what they did in Miraculous was just sex, no emotions attached.

Then they met Ladybug. After one session with her, Adrien and Kagami were already eagerly planning the next one, talking as they laid together at night about the ways they would fuck her, use her body, tease out more of those beautiful moans she made.

Miraculous offered a discreet app to let members talk with each other outside of the club. Through this, Kagami coordinated the next time the three would be at the club. Adrien was more prone to teasing their sub, using the chat app to send sexy messages to both her and Kagami.

He tried not to notice the fluttery feeling he got deep in his stomach whenever he heard back from Ladybug.

**Chat Noir: ** _two more days till we get to taste you again, Lady_

**Chat Noir: ** _are you ready for us?_

**Ladybug: ** _yes sir_

**Chat Noir: ** _have you done anal before?_

Across town, Marinette had to put away the dress she was working on, as it suddenly grew very warm in her small studio. She typed out an honest reply.

**Ladybug: ** _yes but it’s been a while_

**Chat Noir: ** _do you have a plug?_

**Ladybug: ** _no sir_

**Ryuuko: ** _Buy one._

Adrien smiled. He knew Kagami was in her own office, likely just as excited as him.

**Ladybug: ** _right now??_

**Ryuuko: ** _If you can, yes. When you do, send us a picture._

**Ladybug: ** _yes mistress_

Later that night, as Adrien and Kagami watched TV in bed together, both nude for comfort, their phones went off simultaneously. Ladybug had sent a picture, herself on all fours, a green jeweled plug pressed firmly in her asshole.

“She’s a good girl,” Kagami murmured, resting her head against Adrien’s shoulder. “She picked your favorite color, didn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Adrien replied, smiling as he continued staring at the picture.

Kagami tilted her head slightly, reading her boyfriend’s face. He’d never been this enraptured with a sub before—but she couldn’t blame him. They were Ladybug’s firsts, and introducing their new pet to this world was going to be something very special.

**Ryuuko: ** _Very pretty, pet._

**Ryuuko: ** _We’re going to have sex now, because of you. I want you to think about us while you touch yourself, but don’t come until you hear from me or Chat._

**Ladybug: ** _yes mistress!_

Adrien glanced at her. “You want to?”

Kagami nodded. “I can see how badly you want her through the sheets,” she said, nodding at his cock tenting the bedsheets. “Besides, can you blame me for wanting a moment with my loving boyfriend?”

“I guess not,” Adrien replied. He wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist as she straddled his lap, sinking onto his cock with ease. “_Fuck_, you’re wet. Because of Ladybug?”

She nodded, gasping as he lifted his hips, slowly fucking her. “She’s so pretty…I want to make her suck on that plug.”

“_Yes_,” Adrien hissed, his hips moving faster. “Fuck, she’d look so good…”

“I want to watch you fuck her,” Kagami said, rocking her hips, fucking herself on him. “I want you to give her this cock, fuck her until she can’t take anymore and she’s _begging_ for me to touch her instead…”

“You should—_nngh!_—fuck her,” Adrien grunted. “Get your favorite strapon, fuck her ass—I want to see her _gaping_ for you…”

“She’s touching herself now,” she murmured, raking her hands down his chest. “She’s imagining _us_, and she’s waiting on _our_ command…I’ll tell her to come when I do.”

“You know I can’t say no to you,” Adrien said with a grin, kissing her fiercely as he fucked her, his hand rubbing at her clit with a practiced motion. Soon, Kagami was moaning as she clenched around his cock, crying out his name as she rode him through her orgasm.

She reached for her phone and sent a message to Ladybug as Adrien continued to fuck her, seeking his own release. A moment later, an audio file came back.

“_Ah, mistress_,” cried Ladybug through the phone, panting softly, a buzzing sound in the background. “Thank you, mistress, sir—_ah fuck!_” She came, her moans breaking as they spilled prettily through the phone line. The sound brought Adrien to his own orgasm, releasing into Kagami as he thought of Ladybug.

**

Ladybug couldn’t control her excitement when she returned to Miraculous. She used the changing room the club provided to strip down to her underwear, a black lace bandeau and matching thong. She could already feel arousal slick between her legs as she walked through the club, heading straight for the private room reserved for Chat Noir and Ryuuko.

Her lovers were already there when she arrived, sitting on the bed in the room and casually talking, hands interlaced. Chat wore simple black leather shorts, and Ryuuko was dressed in a red mesh dress, falling only to her mid-thigh, clearly nothing underneath.

Chat smiled when he saw Ladybug, his eyes glancing over her figure approvingly. “Hello again, Bug.”

“Hello, Sir,” she replied. “Mistress.”

“On your knees, pet,” Ryuuko said, standing and walking towards Ladybug. “Keep that pretty head held high for me.”

“Yes Mistress,” she murmured, falling to her knees. Ryuuko stood over her, straddling her face, her sex bare just centimeters from her lips. Ladybug had an idea of what she was to do, and let her lips brush against Ryuuko’s folds as she asked, “May I taste you, Mistress?”

“You may,” she replied, gasping softly as Ladybug licked a broad stripe along her pussy. She lifted her head slightly, her nose pressing against Ryuuko’s clit, as she slid her tongue between her folds, little short licks all along her cunt.

“Good, pet,” Ryuuko groaned, gently stroking the back of Ladybug’s head, careful of the string holding her mask in place. “Very—_ah!_—very good…”

“Touch her legs, too,” Chat directed. “Her thighs. She likes that.”

Ladybug reached her hands up, fingers softly stroking Ryuuko’s inner thighs, gliding her touch along the skin in tandem with her tongue on her pussy. She moaned softly against Ryuuko, sending gentle vibrations into her mistress’s cunt, reverberating against her clit.

She gave her cunt a few more long, broad licks, slowly dragging her tongue across the sensitive skin, before tilting her head to capture Ryuuko’s clit between her lips, gently sucking on the small bundle of nerves.

Ryuuko groaned as she came, grinding herself against Ladybug’s mouth shamelessly. “So good, pet,” she murmured before stepping away.

“Stand up,” Chat ordered. He walked towards Ladybug, the outline of his cock bulging prominently through his shorts. “Open your mouth for me, Bug.”

Ladybug nodded and obediently held her mouth opening, her eyes widening slightly as Chat brought out a ball gag he’d been hiding behind his back, a black leather strap with a bright red ball. He gently placed the ball into her mouth before tightening the strap behind her head.

“Comfortable?” he asked.

She nodded, shifting her jaw so it could rest a little more easily around the ball.

“Can you say your safeword?” Chat asked. “Try it for me. Cataclysm.”

“Ca-kim,” she managed to stutter out. Chat pursed his lips in thought, and exchanged a quick look with Ryuuko, who shook her head.

“I’ll be right back,” Chat murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Ladybug’s forehead before slipping out of the room.

“We’re not trying to punish you yet, dear pet,” Ryuuko murmured, wrapping her arms around Ladybug in a gentle embrace. “But you have a bit of a filthy mouth, and really, you’re just too pretty for that.”

Ladybug nodded, resting her head on Ryuuko’s shoulder.

“Have you been wearing your plug?” Ryuuko asked.

She nodded.

“Keep wearing it. Chat’s been talking about how much he wants to fuck your _adorable_ little ass, you should be prepared for that.”

Another nod.

The door suddenly opened up again, and Chat entered the room with a grin. “All right, now we’re good to continue.”

He grabbed Ladybug’s hand and pressed a plastic rectangular device into it, positioning her thumb over a divot.

“Press that for me, try it out, okay?” he asked.

Ladybug did, and the device made a loud _click_.

“Good,” Chat replied. “Press that if you want us to stop for any reason, okay Bug? Click it twice if you understand.”

She nodded. _Click. Click_.

“Good,” he purred. “Now, take off your clothes and kneel on the bed.”

She tried to say yes, but all that came out was a garbled moan from behind the gag. She leaned down, stripping off the little clothing she wore, leaving it on the floor as she walked to the bed. She knelt in the middle of the mattress where Chat pointed her to.

Her two loves went to a bag they’d stashed in the room and pulled out a few more implements while she watched them, eyes wide and pussy dripping. Ryuuko grabbed a sizeable black dildo and a harness, while Chat took a pair of black leather handcuffs.

Chat returned to Ladybug, gently pulling her arms behind her back, cuffing her wrists together. He paid attention to her carefully, watching her face for any signs of distress. He pushed the clicker firmly into her hand, making sure her fingers were free enough to click if necessary. “All good, Bug?”

She nodded, moaning softly as her eyes began to flutter shut.

“Stay with us, Ladybug,” Chat murmured. He moved back from her, sitting at the head of the bed, kicking off his shorts to reveal his cock, hard and wanting.

Ladybug smiled, or tried to smile around the gag, as her eyes locked onto his cock.

Ryuuko approached her from behind, wearing the harness and dildo, her dress pushed up to her waist to accommodate. She gently kissed the back of Ladybug’s neck, her fake cock sliding easily between her legs. “I’m going to fuck you now, pet,” she murmured. “Chat’s going to watch, his favorite girl claiming his favorite bug. If you’re very very good with the gag, maybe we’ll let you suck his cock.”

Ladybug nodded eagerly, a groan escaping past the gag.

Ryuuko gently maneuvered her pet so her legs were spread, open for the silicone cock to tease her soaked cunt. She pushed her hips forward, sliding her cock into her in one slow, fluid motion.

Ladybug moaned, her eyes rolling back slightly as Ryuuko buried her cock fully in her. Her arms wrapped around her pet, one hand on her hip, the other gently squeezing, massaging her breast.

Chat wrapped his hand around his cock, idly stroking as he watched his girlfriend fuck Ladybug. Ryuuko was always beautiful, but Ladybug made a pretty picture, pink lips wrapped around the red ball in her mouth, head tilted back as Ryuuko gently pulled on her hair, breasts bouncing with each thrust, her pussy gripping the black silicone cock so well, leaving slight traces of her wetness glistening on the shaft each time Ryuuko pulled back.

“Don’t come, pet,” Ryuuko murmured, one hand sliding around to play with Ladybug’s clit. “Your orgasms belong to us now, and only when we say so.”

Ladybug whimpered. Her teeth sank into the vinyl ball between her lips as her jaw began to ache from being forced open. She could feel drool leaking out the side of her mouth as she was unable to swallow, felt the droplets fall cold back onto her body.

She watched Chat, watched him slide his hand along his cock, his thumb brushing over the tip, spreading precum for extra slickness. He groaned softly, right as Ryuuko lightly pinched her clit, and Ladybug couldn’t stop the muffled scream that fell past the gag.

Chat reached towards her, sliding his hand along her body, starting at her hip and slowly moving up, gently touching the skin of her stomach, her breast. He paused at her throat, noting the way her eyes widened and her pulse quickened beneath his fingers. He mentally filed away her reaction for a later time, continuing to brush his fingers past her chin, to her mouth, tracing her lips stretched around the gag. He found a line of drool leaking from her mouth, wiping up his prize with his finger before returning his hand to his cock, spreading her saliva along his shaft.

Ladybug whined, keening as her tongue pressed against the ball between her teeth, as if she could dislodge it and release the moans bottled within her. Her hands strained at the cuffs, wanting to move, touch _something someone anything_, but they held tight.

Ryuuko suddenly shifted her angle, burying the cock just a few more centimeters into Ladybug, a shift that made her _scream_, made her clench her legs tight as she tried desperately to hold back her orgasm.

“Look at her, Chat,” Ryuuko murmured, brushing some of Ladybug’s hair aside so she could kiss her neck. “She’s being such a good girl for us…I think we should let her come.”

“Not—_nngh_—yet,” Chat panted, his hand on his cock moving faster, slipping out of a steady rhythm. “I’m almost—_fuck_—”

He shifted forward suddenly, onto his knees, his hand slowing as he came. Cum spurted from the tip of his cock, mostly falling onto the mattress between him and Ladybug, but one white line fell perfectly on her face, across her lips and the ball between them.

“Now,” he said softly, sitting back, satisfied.

Ryuuko held onto the back of Ladybug’s head, roughly turning her so she could lick away Chat’s cum, making Ladybug moan softly when her tongue touched her lips. She slammed her cock into her pet, teasing her clit again, and ordered, “Let go.”

Ladybug came, moaning and shaking, soaking not only the cock between her legs, but the mattress below it. Ryuuko pulled out of her, moved her hands away, and Ladybug fell forward, her face landing against the soft mattress as her legs could no longer support her.

Chat knelt beside Ladybug, gently rolling her onto her side. She gazed up at him with glazed over eyes, the corners of her mouth attempting to curl into a smile. The clicker finally fell out of her grasp, landing on the mattress with a faint thump.

He undid the clasp of the ball gag, carefully easing it out of her mouth. She stretched her jaw a bit before grinning widely at him. Her eyes darted to his softening cock, and she quickly opened her mouth again, sliding her tongue along his skin to clean him of dried cum.

Ryuuko knelt beside him, and Ladybug didn’t hesitate to clean her cock in the same manner, tongue gliding along the silicone, tasting herself.

“Good girl,” Chat purred, gently stroking her hair. “Good little bug.”

“You did so well for us, pet,” Ryuuko murmured, leaning to kiss Ladybug’s cheek before undoing the cuffs binding her. “Now, we just want you to lay here and relax until you come back to us.”

Ladybug nodded wordlessly, rolling onto her back. Her chest heaved as she tried to bring her breathing back to normal.

“I’ll go get her some chocolate,” Ryuuko said, gently kissing Ladybug, then Chat before standing from the bed and leaving the room.

Chat sat beside Ladybug, continuing to stroke her hair as the glazed look in her eyes faded and her breathing calmed. “Wow,” she finally managed to murmur.

Chat chuckled. “I’m glad you’re happy, Princess.”

“Princess?” she asked. “Not bug?”

He smiled, lightly pressing a kiss to her lips. “The scene’s over, so now we treat you like a princess.”

“Thank you,” Ladybug murmured. “You two are so…_giving_. I thought I was going to be tied up and whipped, not—not…”

“Not cared for like a favorite toy?” Chat finished for her. “There’s different kinds of doms, Princess. If we’re not what you wanted, though—”

“No, that’s not it!” she said quickly. “I-I prefer this. I just didn’t know what to expect…and I might’ve been looking forward to the whipping a little bit…”

“Oh, really?” Ryuuko asked, entering the room just in time to hear that last part. “If you _want_ that, I’d be happy to stripe your pretty ass for you next time.”

“Yes, please,” Ladybug said, a blissful smile crossing her face at the thought.

“Ah, no, hold on, Princess,” Chat said, quickly wrapping an arm around her, gently pulling her to sit upright. “Scene’s over, remember? Don’t start slipping back in there.”

“Okay,” she murmured, drawing a deep breath to center herself as Ryuuko handed her a dark chocolate truffle. “Okay.”


	3. Whip

_Dear Mlle. Dupain-Cheng,_

_Congratulations! Your company has been selected for _Gabriel_’s annual Local Artist collaboration…_

Marinette couldn’t help the little squeal of excitement that leaked out of her when she read the email. The Local Artist collaboration brought the world-famous Gabriel line to collaborate with a smaller label in Paris—and this year, the coveted spot was hers! Every past designer who won this collaboration went on to worldwide success. She couldn’t have asked for a bigger break.

She arrived at the Gabriel offices bright and early the next morning, portfolio in hand and head full of design ideas. She was determined to make a good impression and get this _right_.

She checked in at the front desk, headed to the elevators—and walked right into someone.

“I’m so sorry!” Marinette exclaimed, dropping to her knees to pick up the pieces of her portfolio that had scattered onto the floor.

The man she’d hit chuckled, and knelt down beside her. “Don’t worry about it,” he replied, grabbing one of her designs. “Hey, this is really nice. You’re a new designer here?”

“Sort of,” she replied. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Local Artist this year.” She held out her hand to him.

“Adrien Agreste,” he said, shaking her hand. “Model. I’ll probably be working with you.”

He smiled, and she blushed, despite trying to control the heat pooling inside of her. Of course the guy was attractive—he was a literal model! But she heard the Agreste name, and she knew she had to keep it professional.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said. “Sorry again about, uh, bumping into you.”

“Happens more often than you’d expect,” he said, giving her a conspiratorial wink. “I’ll see you later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

He headed over to the elevator, but heard footsteps beside him. He turned to see Marinette giving him a sheepish grin.

“This is that thing where we said goodbye, but end up going the same way, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Y-yeah,” she responded, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “I can take the next elevator if you want.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s just an elevator,” he replied. “Unless you want some space? I can stand as far away from you as possible.”

She laughed, quickly clapping her hand over her mouth. “I don’t mind. Actually, maybe you could help me find where I’m supposed to go? I need to meet a Nathalie Sancoeur _somewhere_ on the top floor…”

“Oh, she is kind of hard to track down first thing in the morning,” Adrien said. The elevator arrived, and he continued talking as he stepped in, placing his hand over the door to keep it open. “There’s two or three places where she usually is—I’ll take you to her.”

“You are a _lifesaver_,” Marinette replied with a grin.

**

“So there’s a new designer at the company,” Adrien mentioned to Kagami that night as they ate dinner together. “I think you’d like her.”

“Really?” Kagami asked. “What’s her name?”

“Marinette,” he replied. “She’s a bit shy, but I ended up talking to her a lot—she’s funny. Sarcastic. Kind of like you.”

“I have never told a joke in my life,” she said, her tone deadpan, but a small smile played on her lips.

“Of course you haven’t,” he said. He stood up to bring his plate to the sink, giving Kagami a kiss on the forehead as he passed her. “She’s also cute. Reminds me a bit of Ladybug.”

“You never know, could be her,” Kagami said, following him. “It’s all anonymous, after all.”

Adrien shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Ladybug only exists at the club, like Ryuuko and Chat. Trying to look for someone won’t end well.”

“Mm,” Kagami hummed idly. She moved behind Adrien and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin against his shoulder. “Speaking of Ladybug…”

“I know that face,” he said, turning around in her arms. “That’s your planning face. What are you going to do to the poor girl?”

“Nothing she didn’t ask for,” she replied, slipping away to grab her phone from the table.

**Ryuuko: ** _You want to be punished, pet?_

**Ryuuko: ** _Before we see you again, do something to earn it. We only punish naughty pets._

**Ladybug: ** _yes mistress_

Adrien chuckled as he saw the messages. “You’re evil.”

“You love it.”

**

Ladybug was quiet for a while, until the morning of the next day they met. Adrien was at work, going over his schedule for the month with Nathalie. Through the glass wall of the meeting room, he could see Marinette at a dressform, pinning muslin onto it. She pulled her phone from her pocket and typed a quick message—and a moment later, Adrien’s own phone buzzed.

He only got a chance to look when Nathalie finally finished talking and walked out of the room.

**Ladybug: ** _im wearing my plug at work_

**Ladybug: ** _naughty enough? ;)_

**Chat Noir: ** _show us a pic_

Adrien slid his phone back in his pocket and noticed Marinette looking at him through the glass. She smiled and waved before walking away, just out of his sight.

His phone buzzed again.

Ladybug had sent a photo, herself bent over in a bathroom stall, panties pulled down to show the jeweled plug in her ass, a string of her wetness connecting from the underwear to her folds.

Marinette came back into his view, carrying a pincushion and measuring tape. There was no way she was Ladybug, then. The nearest bathroom was on the other side of the building.

So Adrien pocketed his phone, doubts gone, and headed to his office to try and focus on work until his erection died down. He was going to have _fun_ with the bug tonight.

Meanwhile, Marinette smiled to herself, glad she’d taken that photo in the metro bathroom that morning. She wanted to please her lovers, but she wasn’t going to _really_ take a photo while she was at work—this job was far too important for that.

If they found out, they’d punish her more—and there was really nothing wrong with that.

**

**Ryuuko: ** _Tonight, pet, come to the club wearing only that pretty plug of yours. We’ll be in the same room._

Marinette was thankful for the changing room and a safe place to put her belongings as she stowed _all_ her clothes before entering the club, stark naked except for her mask.

She could feel eyes on her as she walked through the club, passed through the public areas. She didn’t know what people were thinking of her nude form, but she was excited to be showing off all the same.

She knocked on the door to the same room as the week before.

“Come in,” Ryuuko’s voice called.

Ladybug opened the door, and was greeted by her mistress, resting on the bed wearing a one-piece black leather harness, covering her breasts and twisting around her stomach and thighs. Her pussy was left bare.

Ladybug had designed that piece, and knew how to take it off _easily_.

Ryuuko smiled. “You look lovely, pet.”

“Thank you, mistress.”

“Chat’s gone to get your punishment,” she continued. “I just wanted to take a moment to talk to you. Come here, sit down.”

Ladybug sat on the bed beside her, feeling even more naked somehow. The plug shifted inside her, causing her to gasp slightly.

Ryuuko just smiled. “Before we get started—have you ever tried impact play before?”

“A little bit,” Ladybug replied. “I had a boyfriend who liked to spank—made me realize some things.”

“I think that’s how we all start,” Ryuuko mused. “But you’ve never been hit with objects?”

“N-no, Mistress.”

She gently moved her hand beneath Ladybug’s chin, tilting the other girl’s head up. “Are you really sure you want to do this? It will hurt.”

Ladybug nodded, determination in her eyes. “I know. But I want to try it, and I—I trust you and Chat.”

“Remember your safeword, pet,” Ryuuko said with a smile. “Let’s get you ready.”

She directed Ladybug to stand at the foot of the bed, tying her hands to the bedpost with a soft nylon rope. Ladybug was forced into a bent over position, her legs slightly spread for balance.

“We’ll start you slow,” Ryuuko murmured, gently sliding her hands over Ladybug’s ass, softly pressing against the plug she wore.

Ladybug let out a small moan and nodded.

The door opened, and Ladybug couldn’t see as Chat entered the room, carrying a small bag. Ryuuko stood to join him and spoke in hushed tones as they pulled implements out of the bag.

“Start with the crop,” Ryuuko murmured. “She’s new to this, so probably no bullwhip.”

Chat nodded. “I thought she might be—I grabbed the dragon tail too.”

Ryuuko smiled. “Fitting.”

Chat approached Ladybug, whose breath hitched as she felt cool leather suddenly resting against her ass.

“You’re so pretty, bug,” he murmured, trailing the end of the riding crop along her skin. “But you could use a little more red.”

He pulled back the crop and brought it down firmly on her ass with an audible _thwap!_ She gasped, her eyes closing as she appreciated the unique pleasure that accompanied the pain.

He gave her a few more mild slaps, dotting her ass with pink marks. She did her best to hold still, but her legs shook slightly.

Chat stroked just under her ass cheeks with the edge of the crop, sliding the tool between her legs. “Are you wet already, bug?” he asked, gently pushing the leather edge between her folds. “It’s not much of a punishment if you enjoy it…”

“H-hit me harder, please, sir,” Ladybug said, voice soft but determined.

“If you insist.” Chat drew back the crop and brought it down on the soft skin of her ass hard, enough that she flinched. He hit her again, and she moaned.

Ryuuko moved to sit on the bed, in front of Ladybug, but out of her reach. She brushed her fingers against her pet’s cheek before tapping them against her lips, prompting Ladybug to open her mouth and suck on the digits, coiling her tongue around them. Ryuuko pulled back her hand and spread her legs, sliding her fingers into her own pussy, angling herself just so Ladybug had no choice but to watch.

Chat noticed that Ladybug wasn’t reacting as much to the smacks from the crop, so he gently slid the edge of the crop along her skin, causing her to gasp. He traced it down her spine before giving her another light tap, then trailed the crop up her leg, pressing lightly behind her knee, on her inner thigh.

He slid the flat side of the crop between her legs, and gave a very light tap against her folds, causing Ladybug to moan and her knees to buckle. He moved the crop back, smacking her ass again, and she cried out loudly, her head lolling against her shoulder.

“She’s so sensitive,” Chat murmured, alternating between hard smacks and gentle caresses with the crop. Ladybug wriggled and moaned at the contact, flinching slightly at every touch.

“Pay attention to her—_ahh_—thighs,” Ryuuko said, her fingers furiously rubbing at her clit. “I’ll take over when—_oh_—I’m done here…”

Chat trailed the crop along her inner thighs before giving a few swats to the back of her legs, just below her ass. Ladybug yelped in surprise, but her yelps soon turned to groans. Her hips wiggled as she unconsciously tried to grind against the air.

Ryuuko groaned, the lust-addled look on her pet’s face sending her over the edge. She pulled her soaked fingers out of herself and held them out for Ladybug to lick. The bound girl obediently opened her mouth, tasting her mistress on her fingers.

Ryuuko then stood, giving Chat a brief kiss before grabbing another tool from the bag. “My turn.”

Ladybug moaned as she suddenly felt a different sensation on her ass, a strip of suede dragging along the skin. The whip was then pulled back, and connected with her rear with a _crack!_, making Ladybug whimper and hang her head at the sensation.

“Are you all right, pet?” Ryuuko asked. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Ladybug replied, a whine in her voice.

“Good girl.” Ryuuko pulled the whip back and let it crack again, a raised red line appearing on Ladybug’s ass.

The submissive keened, twitching her hips away from the sensation before raising herself, pushing her ass out to receive more. The whip was a much different feeling from the slap of the crop—it was a sharp sting, the pain spreading from the point of contact to a blooming tingle in her ass, shockwaves through her body that made her cunt slowly begin to ache with want.

Ryuuko continued to whip her, marking her rear with thin red stripes, as Ladybug moaned and shook, wetness dripping down her thighs. Ryuuko took the whip and dragged the suede surface lightly and slowly up her inner thigh to catch her arousal on the fabric before striking her again.

Chat stood to the side of the room, just slowly stroking his cock as he watched his submissive cry out and whine with arousal and pain, her body squirming against the whip. After another sharp crack, he saw Ladybug bite her lip and her eyes screw shut.

He stepped towards her, running a gentle hand down her arm, and murmured, “You don’t need to take this in silence, bug. We want to hear you beg.”

“Please,” Ladybug whined. “Please, Mistress, Sir, I need—_ah!_—I need to be touched…”

“I am touching you,” Chat said with amusement, pressing his hand to her cheek.

She opened her eyes and gave him an exasperated glare before her expression softened and she moaned, “Please, I want to come, please, _please_ touch me…”

“Be more specific, pet,” Ryuuko said with another lash on her ass.

“M-my pussy!” Ladybug cried out. “Please please _please_…”

“Chat?” Ryuuko asked. “Would you mind getting that last toy for her? I’m still a bit busy.”

Chat moved to the bag, withdrawing a small vibrator. He knelt beside Ladybug and slid the toy into her cunt, resting a curved part over her clit. He pressed a discreet button, and it began buzzing, immediately drawing a loud moan from the submissive.

As soon as he moved away, Ryuuko cracked the whip again, leaving a thin red line of blood across her ass cheek. The impact made Ladybug unconsciously clench, and the vibrator against her sensitive nerves made her fall apart. She _screamed_ as she came, falling to her knees and leaning against the bedpost.

“I think that’s enough for now,” Chat murmured to Ryuuko. He nodded towards the spots of blood.

“You’re right,” she replied, letting her arm drop to her side.

Chat moved to untie Ladybug and brought her shaking to her feet. “Come here, Princess,” he murmured, gently leading her to lay on her stomach on the bed. “We’re going to make it all better now.”

Ladybug’s eyes were only fixed on Chat’s still hard cock as she laid down to be at the right height for sucking it. She let her mouth fall open slightly as she reached for him, wrapping her hand around him and stroking.

He chuckled, the laugh reverberating through his chest, his cock. “You don’t need to do that.”

“But I want to,” she said weakly.

Chat’s hand fell to her cheek, gently stroking. “I know, Princess, but you’ve done enough for us today. I can manage myself.”

She dropped her hand, but gave Chat a warm smile.

Ryuuko sat on the bed beside Ladybug, holding a bottle of lotion and a soft towel. She gently rubbed the cool lotion into Ladybug’s behind, immediately soothing the raised red lines. “I went a little harder than I meant to,” she said in a flat tone, biting back any guilt. “I am truly sorry, Ladybug. I’m afraid you’ll feel the effects for longer than expected.”

“It’s okay,” Ladybug mumbled, turning to press her face into the mattress of the bed. She gave a satisfied sigh as Ryuuko pressed the towel to where the skin had broken.

“You might want to sit on an ice pack over the weekend,” Chat suggested. “And you can send us a message if you need more care, okay?”

“Mmkay,” Ladybug murmured, her eyes drifting closed as she relaxed completely.

“You’re all right now,” Ryuuko said. She gently pressed a small kiss on one of the marks, making Ladybug whimper softly.

Chat stood to grab another item from the small bag, a small square of chocolate, which he unwrapped as he returned to Ladybug. He gently pressed it against her lips, so she opened her mouth, taking the offered sweet.

“Thank you,” Ladybug said softly, opening her eyes to look at her lovers. “That was all I could have wanted, _thank you_.”

“Anytime, Princess,” Chat said with a grin, before leaning towards her and kissing her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're new to impact play, don't start with a whip. Adrien and Kagami know what they're doing, but if you haven't tried whipping anything before, you can very easily hurt your partner by mistake! Always practice on something like a pillow when trying out new implements. Communication with your partner is always key--doms, check in with your partner, and subs, don't be afraid to speak up if you're not comfortable!
> 
> Whipping is not a "higher level" of impact play. It's a different feeling than spanking or paddling, and that means people will have different preferences about it. Please never feel pressured to try something before you're ready!


	4. Cross

**Chat Noir: ** _how are you feeling, bug?_

Marinette groaned as she reached for her phone, all the way at the other end of the couch…she finally grabbed it with just the tips of her fingers and sat back as she typed her reply.

**Ladybug: ** _so good ;)_

**Ladybug: ** _but I am sitting on a pillow_

**Ryuuko: ** _That’s all right, pet. Are you healing well?_

**Ladybug: ** _yes_

**Ladybug: ** _guess my eyes are bigger than my ass tho_

**Ryuuko: ** _Language._

**Chat Noir: ** _looks like our bug is fishing for another punishment…_

**Ryuuko: ** _Do not use the plug until you’re fully healed. Don’t forget, we can punish you in ways you WON’T enjoy._

**Ladybug: ** _yes mistress_

A smile crossed her face as she set down the phone again. She wriggled in her seat, enjoying the sting of pain across her ass.

**

By the time Marinette had to go to work on Monday, her butt had healed well. She was able to be normal again.

She was just _bursting_ with ideas for designs, but unfortunately, they were more for her _other_ store. A pair of panties with red ribbons horizontally crossing the ass, reminiscent of the welts she’d developed (and had proudly stared at in the mirror).

But she had to store that thought in the back of her mind and focus on the chic dress she wanted to finish that week.

As she worked, she happened to notice Adrien Agreste walking through the halls of the office, talking to Nathalie as he went. He glanced over at Marinette and gave her a cheerful smile before continuing on his way.

He really _was_ attractive, and Marinette could see how he was a model. In some ways, he reminded her of Chat Noir…but, she reminded herself as she unconsciously clenched her thighs together, she wasn’t going to think about _that_ part of her life while working.

She sketched her dress for the eleventh time that day while idly wondering if satin or silk would be better for the ribbons on her panty design.

**

Two days later, she had a first pass at the underwear design made, red with _satin_ ribbons. She’d also created a cupless bra with similar ribbons crossing between the straps.

She tried on the lingerie and took a quick picture of herself, sending it to Ryuuko and Chat Noir.

**Ladybug: ** _thank you for the inspiration~_

**Ryuuko: ** _Lovely, pet. How are you healing?_

She sent another picture, this one of her bare ass, the angry lines across it faded to a soft pink.

**Ryuuko: ** _You’re taking care of yourself. Good._

**Chat Noir: ** _our good girl_

Marinette grinned as she removed the bra, folding the lingerie and delicately setting it aside. Later, she’d set up her better camera and take some photos of herself modeling the set for her website, but Chat Noir had called her a _good girl_ and she had more pressing concerns in mind.

She left the lingerie alone at her workstation and walked to her bed, allowing herself to fall backwards onto the plush mattress. She let her hands trail over her body, touching herself in the ways she knew she liked.

She started at her neck, gliding her fingers across her collarbone, imagining Ryuuko’s touch, her skilled mistress eliciting soft moans out of her. She palmed her breast, imagining Chat’s hand, the way he would rub and lightly pinch her nipple.

Marinette sighed, imagining them both touching her, kissing her. She wanted to taste them both, touch them both, one hand providing each of them pleasure while her own desire grew, turning into an all-encompassing need as she waited for her own satisfaction.

She let one hand brush across her stomach, moving between her legs, just resting on her thigh. She was already wet, her legs sticky with her arousal, the heat of her want warming her fingers. She imagined Ryuuko nodding at her before she dared to touch her folds, just the lightest of touches to start, making herself gasp as she imagined her lovers watching her, telling her what to do.

Her fingertip circled her clit before pressing lightly against the bundle of nerves, causing her hips to jolt off the bed and a moan to escape her mouth. Her middle finger slid inside herself, her cunt so wet that she felt no resistance as she curled her finger, pressing against her walls.

Another finger, then another, imagining one of her lovers touching her, fucking her, as her other hand squeezed her breast, touching herself in the ways she knew would quickly bring her to orgasm. She cried out loudly, her body shuddering as she came.

Friday couldn’t come fast enough.

**

When Ladybug arrived at the club, she was directed away from the usual room and into one of the main areas. Chat Noir was already there, wearing nothing but his mask and tight black shorts as he stood by a large piece of furniture shaped like a giant X. A few other people glanced her way, but only Chat spoke to her.

“Hey Bug,” he greeted her with a grin. “You’re overdressed.”

“Sorry, sir,” she said, smiling as she removed her only clothing beside the mask, a small red thong. She balled the material up in her hands, but was surprised by Chat holding his hand out for it. She handed over the undergarment, and he brought it to his face, taking an exaggerated sniff.

“You smell delicious,” he murmured, licking his lips as he let his gaze rove over her. “I’ll find out later if you taste just as good.”

Her cheeks turned pink as Ryuuko walked over, wearing a short dress that barely covered her otherwise nude ass, carrying a length of red nylon rope. “Good to see you again, pet,” she said. “Get up on that cross for us.”

Ladybug stepped towards the cross, staring at it apprehensively. Chat gently placed a hand on her hip, turning her so her back was to the X and pushing her to rest against it. “Legs apart, arms up,” he murmured. “That’s a good girl.”

Ryuuko stood on Ladybug’s other side, fastening her wrist to the cross with the rope. “Flex your fingers for me, pet,” she directed. “Any pain? Tingling?”

“No, mistress,” Ladybug murmured.

“Good,” she said, sliding one hand down Ladybug’s side as she passed the rope over her head to Chat. She gently squeezed her ass, causing Ladybug to flinch. “Don’t worry, you’re getting another week to recover. The cross is so _we_ don’t get tempted to do anything…and to show off our beautiful pet.”

She moved her finger beneath Ladybug’s chin, lifting her head so she could see across the club, where scantily-dressed clubgoers were drinking, talking, and indulging in each other. Many eyes were on her, and one man was intently watching her, smiling, as a woman wearing only a collar sucked his cock. She was _wanted_, desired, and the thought made her knees weaken slightly.

“She’s all set,” Chat commented.

“Good,” Ryuuko said, stepping back to join Chat in front of Ladybug. “So pretty, isn’t she?”

“She’s lovely,” Chat agreed, sliding a hand along Ryuuko’s side. “Should we give her a little treat before we get started?”

She nodded. “Take a seat, kitty cat, I’ll make sure she’s ready.”

Adrien sat on a chaise lounger placed in front of the cross and pulled off his shorts, leaning back and lazily stroking his cock as he watched Ladybug, who bit her lip as she focused on him. She didn’t notice Ryuuko grabbing a vibrator from nearby until the domme spread her lower lips and pressed the vibrator directly onto her clit. Ladybug moaned, her body clenching, fighting against the restraints.

Ryuuko took another length of rope and tied the vibrator to Ladybug’s body, leaving it buzzing just barely against her clit. “I think she’s set now.”

“Good,” Chat said with a somewhat feral smile. “Now come here, we can watch her together.”

Ryuuko walked towards him and kissed him deeply, making Ladybug whine, “Please…”

“Art doesn’t talk, pet.”

Ladybug clamped her lips shut, but still whimpered softly.

Ryuuko returned to kissing Chat, using her hand to draw his head up towards her, making him chase her lips. He smiled at her before moving a hand to her hip, pulling her close. She grinned and shifted her position so she was straddling his lap, facing towards Ladybug as she lowered herself onto his cock.

Ladybug whined as she watched the two, Ryuuko rolling her hips as she rode Chat’s cock, closing her eyes in bliss, and the way Chat kissed along her neck while his eyes stayed locked on Ladybug. She wanted to be part of this, wanted to kiss and touch and serve them, wanted to be lavished by their love.

But she was a good girl, and she was going to stay put and stay as quiet as she could, even though the vibrator just by her clit kept her right on the edge, not enough to push her over. She couldn’t help the soft gasps and groans that passed her lips as she begged her body to find its release.

Instead of her own orgasm, she was allowed to watch Ryuuko fuck herself on Chat, her fingers rubbing against her clit, her head tilting back as she let out an exquisite moan.

Ladybug bit her lip, wanting to be the one causing that moan.

Chat’s breath grew more ragged, and his fingers dup slightly into Ryuuko’s hips as he fucked her. He licked a line along her shoulder, up her neck, his eyes never leaving Ladybug’s. “Come for me, _ma dragonne_,” he murmured.

Ryuuko groaned, her core clenching as she came. Her head fell forward and she watched Ladybug as she rode out her orgasm, watched her pet whimper and fruitlessly buck her hips as she tried to seek a similar feeling.

Chat also watched Ladybug as he came, his gaze drinking in the curve of her breast, the glistening sheen between her thighs as she dripped wet and ready for release. Her moans mingled with Ryuuko’s in his ears, and he emptied himself into Ryuuko, holding her hips down against his.

Ladybug whimpered, and her hands clenched at nothing. She felt some tingling, then some pain in her wrist and, with some effort, forced herself to face reality and called out, “Lu-lucky charm!”

Ryuuko stood, letting Chat’s cock fall out of her, and quickly walked over to Ladybug, asking with concern in her tone, “What is it?”

“M-my arm’s falling asleep,” Ladybug murmured. “Starting to hurt.”

Ryuuko moved behind the cross, untying Ladybug’s wrists and letting her drop her arms to her sides. She gently massaged her wrists, one at a time, while saying softly, “You’re so good for letting us know when you need us. Such a good girl, pet…”

Ladybug groaned appreciatively as the blood started flowing back into her hands.

Ryuuko smiled and leaned closer to her, murmuring in her ear, “Good pets get rewarded.” She flicked her tongue against Ladybug’s earlobe, and let her hands hang free as she moved to untie the vibrator. “Don’t touch yourself, pet. We’re not done with you.”

Ladybug just nodded as Chat stood and approached her. “I told you I was going to taste you, didn’t I?” he asked with a wolfish grin, kissing her cheek before dropping to his knees.

Ryuuko stepped behind the cross again, loosely tying Ladybug’s wrists behind her back while Chat grasped her spread legs and licked a torturous line up her inner thigh, catching the glistening arousal that had spilled from her already, but not quite reaching her cunt.

Ladybug whimpered, her legs trying to clench around his head, but the ropes held her fast.

Behind her, Ryuuko gently squeezed her hands. “You can talk now,” she said. “Chat wants you to beg for him.”

“Please!” Ladybug cried as Chat pressed soft kisses just above her pussy, his thumbs stroking her hipbones where he held her. “Please, sir, _please_ touch me!”

Chat smirked before inching himself to a better position between her legs, his head tilted up and his tongue giving her that first needed lap across her folds. He licked her once, twice, then flicked his tongue against her clit, and that was all it took to have Ladybug _screaming_, her body shaking, bucking against the ropes as she came, flooding his tongue with her sweetness.

He didn’t slow down, instead pushing his tongue inside her, fucking her with his mouth, humming to send vibrations against her sensitive skin. His fingers stroked her thighs, and his nose bumped against her clit. She whined, murmuring, “Please please _please_…” until she came a second time, her tired body resting against the wooden cross.

Chat shifted, kissing around her pussy, letting his tongue glide between her legs and her core, dotting her inner thighs with small, gentle nips with his teeth.

“A-again?” Ladybug asked, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

Ryuuko chuckled, gently drawing her finger beneath Ladybug’s chin to tilt the pet’s head up towards her. “You’re getting your reward. Be a good girl and thank your master.”

“Y-yes, mistress,” Ladybug murmured. “Thank you sir, _thank youuuu_-oh!” She closed her eyes and whined as Chat moved his hands between her legs, lightly pinching her clit for just a second before diving into her. His fingers met no resistance, as she was slick from her previous orgasms, and he fucked her on his hand while kissing his way from her thigh to her pussy.

His lips wrapped around her clit, his tongue flicking against the sensitive bud, and he _sucked_, making Ladybug moan loudly until Ryuuko silenced her with a fierce kiss. The domme’s hands landed on her breasts, gently squeezing, brushing her fingers across her nipples.

The combined onslaught was enough to make Ladybug scream against her mistress’s lips and shudder against her restraints, her body trying to clench around Chat Noir, keep his tongue locked on her. When the wave of her orgasm crashed around her, she was panting, breathless, the restraints being the only thing keeping her upright as her body slumped forward from exhaustion.

Chat stood in front of her, gently holding her chin so he could tilt her head up to meet her lips. She tasted herself on him, and softly brushed her tongue over his lips, his chin, licking away all traces of her pleasure.

Ryuuko moved behind the cross and untied the ropes supporting Ladybug, so she stumbled into Chat’s waiting arms. He carefully picked her up once she was freed and carried her to the lounger, sitting down and holding her on the seat so her legs rested across his lap.

Ladybug didn’t even notice Ryuuko had disappeared into the surrounding crowd as she rested her head against Chat’s shoulder. She found herself lost in the deep kiss he gave her, his arms warm and strong around him. She was slightly surprised when her mistress returned with a glass of cool water and a few squares of chocolate.

“You did so well,” Ryuuko murmured, sitting on the lounger on Ladybug’s other side. She held out the chocolate, letting her pet bite it from her fingers. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good,” Ladybug slurred, her head lolling back to rest against Ryuuko. “Thank you, mistress.”

Ryuuko chuckled, placing a soft kiss to the top of Ladybug’s head.

The three sat there until Ladybug’s mind cleared, the world around her coming back into focus. “Thank you, both of you,” she said softly.

“Are you good now, Princess?” Chat asked.

“Yeah,” she said with a grin. “You two are really great. Best doms ever.”

“It’s all about compatibility,” Ryuuko said, a smile on her lips. “You’re just right for us, it seems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like any part of your body is losing sensation during a scene, do not ignore it! The tingling feeling you get as your body 'falls asleep' is its way of warning you that you need to move before causing nerve damage. It's not worth just trying to 'power through' it.


	5. New

Marinette couldn’t masturbate anymore, and it was a _pain_. Her vibrator and her own hands just weren’t measuring up to the feeling of multiple pairs of hands on her, the sensation of giving over all control to what was, quite frankly, the best sex partners she’d _ever_ had.

She considered sending a message to her doms, ask them for a call, ask them to guide her through touching herself so she could get off. But—what if they were busy? What if they didn’t want much of a relationship outside the club? What if her clinginess was enough to scare them off and ruin her for sex forever?

So she waited till Friday. She waited until she got a message that morning.

**Ryuuko: ** _Wear your plug today. We want you prepared tonight. Your outfit should be easy access._

**Ladybug: ** _yes mistress_

**

Marinette wore a green lace bodysuit to the club that night. It was an older piece of hers—she’d just bought a regular bodysuit and adjusted it to be crotchless. She kept her head held high as she walked through the club, each step reminding her of the plug in her ass.

She entered the usual private room to find Chat Noir already there, nude and sitting on the bed, talking to Ryuuko. The domme wore a black leather minidress with gold lace decorating the hem.

“Hey, Bug,” Chat greeted her. “You look lovely tonight.”

“Thank you, Sir,” she murmured, her cheeks turning pink.

Ryuuko stood from the bed and gripped Ladybug’s wrist, pulling her towards the bed. “You have one rule tonight, pet,” she said, gently pushing her to sit on the bed beside Chat. “You are to focus on your master’s cock tonight. If your pretty mouth isn’t servicing him, you are to compliment him.”

“Yes, Mistress,” she murmured, turning her gaze to smile at Chat Noir. He gave her an easy grin in response and laid back onto the bed, his erection prominently standing up.

Ryuuko smiled and sat at the opposite edge of the bed, watching as Ladybug reached over and wrapped her hand around Chat’s cock, lightly stroking him.

“Y-your dick is amazing,” she murmured softly, her cheeks flushed as she attempted dirty talk. Her fingers slid up and down his shaft, trailing along his skin. “So big, so _perfect_…”

Her other hand reached over, gently cupping his balls, holding them as she stroked faster with the other hand.

“May I taste your cock?” she asked, her voice sounding slightly more sure of herself.

“Y-yeah,” Chat groaned. His cock twitched slightly, warm and throbbing against her hand.

She bent her head down, her tongue poking out to lick a small line along the underside, from base to tip. She swirled her tongue around the head before pulling it back and giving his shaft a small kiss.

“Oh, come on, pet,” Ryuuko said. “You can do better than that.”

Ladybug opened her mouth wider, lowering her head to take his cock fully. She hummed softly as the head hit the back of her throat.

“Fuck, yeah,” Chat groaned, his hand resting on the back of her head. “Tha-aat’s nice.”

She kept her tongue moving as she bobbed her head up and down, breathing careful, measured breaths through her nose. She felt another hand on the back of her head, and then her head was pushed down hard, her lips brushing against Chat’s pelvis as his cock was thrust down her throat. Her eyes watered as she struggled for her next breath, but the hands pulled her back just as suddenly, letting her gasp and cough.

“If you’re not giving him what he _deserves_,” Ryuuko said, her voice a teasing but warning tone, “I’ll have to _make_ you.”

“Y-yes, Mistress.”

She licked along the underside of his cock again before pushing herself down fully, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked, her tongue tracing around the shaft from tip to base and back again. She gagged when his cock hit her throat, but made herself keep going.

Ryuuko stood from the bed, circling around to get behind Ladybug. She gently set one hand on her pet’s head, pushing her onto Chat’s cock. Her other hand gently worked Ladybug’s plug out of her body, leaving her ass open.

Ladybug moaned as she suddenly felt cool lube being applied to her asshole, Ryuuko’s skilled fingers working the puckered hole, stretching it and slicking it. Her pace on Chat’s cock faltered as Ryuuko crooked one finger inside her, making her feel _full_.

“Ready, pet?” Ryuuko asked. “Let Chat get up, and you get on your knees.”

Ladybug pulled off Chat’s cock with a wet pop, and just said softly, “Yes, mistress.”

Chat caught Ladybug’s eye as he moved, and she gave him a lust-filled smile before getting on all fours on the bed, arching her back to push her ass up in the air.

“Surprise, my love,” Ryuuko murmured, stroking Chat’s cock and applying more lube. “You get to be the first one to have her pretty butt.”

Chat grinned widely, giving Ryuuko a deep kiss before he knelt behind Ladybug, his hands on her hips. He slowly eased his cock into her ass, making the sub whine and press herself against him, her ass swallowing his cock, an intense _tight_ pressure that had him almost seeing stars.

He gave a few shallow thrusts, letting Ladybug get used to the feeling. “_Fuck_, so good…”

Ryuuko leaned down beside Ladybug and asked, “How are you doing?”

She was breathing hard, trying to keep her composure. “I-it’s a lot…I can do this. I’m fine.”

“Good,” Ryuuko said, kissing her temple. “And for tonight, you can have a dirty mouth. Don’t hurt yourself trying to control your reactions, all right?”

Ladybug nodded, and as Chat thrust again, she screamed out, “_FUCK!_”

“So—_fuck—_so good,” Chat groaned, holding Ladybug’s hips tight against his as his pace picked up. “_God_, Ladybug…”

“Oh fuck,” she whimpered, her hands clutching at the sheets. “Fuck, _fuck_…”

“What do you need?” Ryuuko asked softly, tracing her finger along Ladybug’s lips.

“M-more, _please_,” she murmured in response. “Need—need to come…”

Ryuuko stood from the bed, rummaging through a bag of supplies, and soon returned with a small rabbit vibrator. She worked it into Ladybug’s pussy carefully, making sure the ‘ears’ were pressed to her clit before turning it on.

Ladybug cried out, her body bucking and spasming instantly. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes—not pain, exactly, but overwhelming _sensations_ filling her and sweeping throughout her whole body.

“Do you like that?” Ryuuko asked, stroking Ladybug’s hair softly. “Chat’s cock in you, filling you completely?”

“_Yes_,” she moaned, her voice absolutely _wrecked_. Chat’s hands tightened at her hips as he felt the need to _make her make that sound again_.

He could feel the vibrator _through_ her with each thrust, adding a pleasant buzz against his cock that had him moving faster, approaching his release.

“I’m gonna come, Bug,” he murmured, leaning forward so his chest was pressed to her back. “I’m gonna fill you up, make you drip with me…”

She let out a high-pitched keen, pressing herself back against him. “Please please _please_…”

He pressed one small kiss to the back of her neck, the action leading her to orgasm. She buried her face against the mattress as she screamed, and her whole body clenched tight, an unbelievable sensation that _milked_ Chat’s cock, made him see white as he spilled into her.

Chat pulled out of her slowly, feeling her clench more around his softening cock as she gasped in pleasure. She collapsed onto the mattress, her eyes fluttering closed.

“All good, pet?” Ryuuko asked, gently tilting up Ladybug’s head to press a light kiss to her lips. “Chat, can you get the chocolate? And lots of water.”

He nodded, standing from the bed, taking a moment to steady his own legs before retrieving the items.

“Wh-what about you, mistress?” Ladybug asked softly.

“I’m all right,” she replied. “I don’t always need—today was about Chat, and judging by the mess between your legs, he very much enjoyed it.”

“_Oh_ yeah,” Chat said with a grin, sitting beside Ladybug. Ryuuko helped her into a more upright position so she could sip at the offered water. “I know it can be kind of intense, but you did so good. Thank you, Princess.”

She smiled softly and leaned against him, murmuring, “’m more tired than normal…”

“Rest as long as you need to,” Ryuuko said. “I’m going to get you some more water, Chat will keep you company.”

As she left the room, Chat smiled at Ladybug, wrapping an arm around her. “You’re so good to us…”

Ladybug gave a wide smile of her own, her eyes half-lidded from her cock-drunk exhaustion. Her lipstick was smeared slightly, her hair was a mess, and in that moment, she was the most beautiful thing Chat had ever seen. “Thank you for taking care of me,” she said. “You’re _awesome_. Sir.”

He chuckled, leaning towards her to place a gentle kiss to her lips. “I’m so glad you’re ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be a bit longer than this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ryuuko: ** _It’s been a month, pet. Time to decide if you want to stay with us._

**Ladybug: ** _of course I do!!!_

**Chat Noir: ** _we want you to be sure. Take some time to think about it._

**Ryuuko: ** _Let us know Friday morning._

**

Marinette was hard at work when Adrien approached her desk. They’d become fairly friendly in the weeks she’d started working with his father, occasionally going out to lunch together.

“Hey,” he said to her. “Are you doing anything after work today?”

“No,” she replied. It was a Thursday, she was generally free then.

He flashed her a wide grin before asking, “Do you want to go out for a drink with me and my girlfriend? She’s been interested in meeting you, I think you two will really get along.”

“Sounds like fun.”

**

When the workday was done, Marinette met Adrien outside the building, where a car was waiting for them.

“You really have your own driver?” she asked with an eyebrow raised. “I thought that we’d be taking the metro there…”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind the metro, but my father worries. I figure this is one of the few things worth not fighting him over.” He opened the door for Marinette, allowing her to sit inside the lush vehicle.

“Well, I’m not going to turn down a nice ride,” she said with a smile. “Thanks.”

“Any weekend plans?” he asked as the car pulled away from the curb, taking them to a bar Adrien had chosen beforehand.

Marinette blushed slightly, thinking of her _actual_ plans for the next night. “Um, yeah,” she said. “I’ve got a date, sort of.”

“A sort of date?” he asked, amusement in his tone. “Sounds sort of fun.”

“It’ll be a good time,” she replied. “I like them—the person I’m seeing, but it’s just not really a defined sort of thing? We’re having fun, so that’s what matters, right?”

“Right,” Adrien confirmed. “I get it. I’ve had undefined things before. Just, try not to get hurt, all right? You’re too cute for that.”

“Hey, I thought you had a girlfriend,” she admonished playfully.

“Yeah, and Kagami would say the exact same thing,” he said. “In fact—” He pulled out his phone and typed rapidly.

“Did you just text her to tell me I’m cute?”

“What? No! I just told her we’re here,” he replied as the car came to a stop.

“Mmhmm,” Marinette nodded, an eyebrow raised as she got out of the car. “I’ll choose to believe you.”

“I would never lie,” he proclaimed, mock offended. He held open the door of the bar for her as they walked inside.

Kagami was sitting at the bar counter already, and Marinette’s heart actually seemed to skip a beat when Adrien pointed her out. Working in fashion meant she’d seen plenty of beautiful women before, but _this_ woman, dark hair and a smirk on her cherry red lips as she nodded towards Adrien, was _gorgeous_.

Adrien was a lucky guy.

“Hello,” Kagami greeted her as the two got close. Her eyes swept up and down Marinette’s form before she commented, “You’re right. She is cute.”

“I _knew_ you were talking about me!” Marinette exclaimed, whirling around to point an accusing finger at Adrien.

He laughed. “I might have mentioned you a couple of times, that’s all.”

“He can’t stop talking about you,” Kagami confided. “Whenever he comes home he’s talking about what you said or did that day. If I was the jealous type, I’d be concerned.”

“You definitely have no reason to be jealous,” Marinette said. “Adrien’s a nice guy, but I’m never interested in coworkers, and besides, he’s got _you_, so honestly I’m jealous of him.”

Kagami smiled, though she hid it behind a sip of her drink. “So, what do you want? First drink’s on us tonight.”

**

“I like her,” Kagami said that night as she lay in bed with Adrien. “She’s a sweet girl.”

“I knew you would,” Adrien replied.

“She definitely does look like Ladybug, though.”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure she isn’t,” he said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. “Seeing both of us—she probably would’ve said something by now, right?”

“Right,” she confirmed, tilting her head up to give him a small peck on the cheek. “Speaking of Ladybug, tomorrow we’ll know if she’s staying with us…”

“I think she will.”

“I _hope_ she will.”

**

**Ladybug: ** _I’ve thought about it._

**Ladybug: ** _I’ll stay with you as long as you’ll have me._

**

Marinette was nervous. She arrived first at the club this time, headed to the private room, and waited. She prepared herself by stripping nude and sitting on the edge of the bed, but she couldn’t hide the way her breath quickened when she thought about what the night might hold.

Would her masters still want her? Or were they done, wanted a new toy? She very much enjoyed giving herself to them, but novelty only lasted so long…

The door opened, and Chat Noir entered, wearing black pants and no shirt. He grinned widely on seeing Ladybug, and quickly crossed the room to her, embracing her in a tight hug.

“You’re ours,” he murmured, his voice possessive and pleased.

Behind him, Ryuuko entered the room and shut the door behind her. “He was quite happy to receive your message this morning. I’m very glad you’re staying with us too, pet.” She was dressed in a short black dress, and held a black bag in her arms.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want _me_,” Ladybug admitted with a shy smile. “I thought maybe you wanted someone new…”

“Quiet, pet,” Ryuuko commanded, though she smiled. “Of course we want you. We’ve actually talked ways to claim you. Branding, tattooing, piercing…”

“We’d never do that without your consent, of course,” Chat was quick to assure her. “But we did come up with something _semi_permanent, if you’re interested. It’ll last for tonight at least.”

Ryuuko pulled a candle out of the bag.

“Oh,” Ladybug said, her cheeks reddening. “I—I’ve never tried that, but—for you, _yes_.”

“Good,” Chat murmured. “Lay on your back, then we’ll get started.”

As Ryuuko lit the candle, letting it begin to burn down, Chat grabbed a few other items from the bag. He gently eased a ball gag into Ladybug’s mouth before pushing the clicker into her hand. He then softly pushed her legs apart, kneeling between them.

“Don’t move, pet,” Ryuuko warned. “I’m not much of an artist, and a squirming canvas will only make it worse.”

Ladybug laughed, muffled behind the gag. Her laugh quickly turned to a sharp gasp as the wax first hit her skin, a sharp bite of pain quickly followed by a rather pleasant warm feeling spreading across her belly. Another drop fell, causing the same reaction, and she couldn’t help but moan as the wax cooled on her.

She suddenly felt soft kisses between her legs, Chat’s tongue swiping up and down her folds. She groaned, wanting to buck her hips against him, but knowing better. Another drop of wax hit just under her breast right as Chat’s tongue found her clit, and she let out a high pitched whine as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Don’t come,” Ryuuko said. “We don’t want to lose you to pleasure just yet.”

Ladybug nodded as best she could in her position, opening her eyes again. Chat took this opportunity to grip her thighs tight and bury his face in her cunt, lapping at her hungrily, licking up all her arousal. Her cries were audible, but muffled by the plastic and rubber between her lips.

Ryuuko poured more wax on her, now dripping it directly on her nipple. Ladybug flinched, but otherwise stayed still, letting her mistress cover her torso with drops and lines of the wax.

“You’re doing so well, pet,” Ryuuko murmured. “Do you want to come?”

Ladybug could only whimper. Her body shook slightly with the effort of holding back her orgasm.

Ryuuko nodded at Chat, whose eyes were locked on her while his mouth was firmly occupied with Ladybug’s cunt. She poured another line of wax along her pet’s collarbone.

At the same time, Chat’s lips found her clit again and gently teased it before sucking, coaxing out an orgasm that had Ladybug shaking and moaning. Chat drew back from her legs, letting her release coat her inner thighs.

“Just a little more,” Ryuuko said, moving to take Chat’s place. She rested on her knees between Ladybug’s legs, and Chat positioned himself behind her. He quickly parted her legs and thrust into her, making Ryuuko groan as she dripped wax just above Ladybug’s pussy.

Ladybug kept still again, but the muffled groans she made and the way she gripped at the bedsheets beneath her encouraged Ryuuko to gently part her pet’s folds with her fingers before letting one small drop of the wax fall directly onto her clit.

Chat thrust into her _hard_, hitting that sweet spot inside her as she watched Ladybug’s cunt twitch and clench on nothing, the wax hardening against her clit. She trailed more wax along her inner thighs, watching her pet as her body responded to the heat.

Chat’s hands were all over his lover as he kissed her neck, gripped her breast through the short dress she wore, slid his other hand down to play with her clit as he fucked her. “Let our Bug watch you fall apart,” he growled into her ear as his cock filled her just the way she liked.

Ryuuko listened and came, tilting her head back to kiss Chat as she did, keeping just enough composure to send another drop of wax onto Ladybug’s clit. The pain was dulled by the already existing wax, but it was enough to make the pet buck her hips up and come with her mistress, her pink soft pussy clenching rhythmically as more wetness spilled from her.

Chat came as well then, gently biting Ryuuko’s shoulder as he did, joining her in watching Ladybug writhe and moan. He slid one hand gently along Ladybug’s leg, feeling both of his girls at once.

When Chat pulled out, Ryuuko turned to kiss him before murmuring, “Help me clean her.”

He nodded and reached for the bag, discarded beside the bed, as Ryuuko gently began to peel the hardened wax from Ladybug’s thighs. Ladybug shut her eyes and moaned softly against the gag.

The wax on her clit was peeled off next, and this time, Ladybug couldn’t control the groan and buck of her hips. Ryuuko just chuckled as she worked her way up her pet’s body.

“I know,” she murmured. “You’re very sensitive right now. But you did so good for us, and now you’ve got these lovely pink marks all over you.”

When she finished with the last of the wax, she undid Ladybug’s gag, letting the pet stretch her jaw for a second before saying, “Thank you, Mistress.”

“We’re not quite done yet,” Ryuuko replied, placing a gentle kiss to Ladybug’s forehead.

Chat gently began to touch Ladybug then, rubbing a soothing lotion against her minor burns. She visibly relaxed as he did, sighing in contentment.

“Our princess,” he murmured, lightly pecking Ladybug’s lips as he rubbed the lotion on her breast. “We have so many plans for you.”

Ladybug smiled, and slowly sat up, supported by Chat’s arm around her. “Thank you, both of you,” she murmured. “You two are the best thing that ever happened to me.” She turned towards Chat and impulsively kissed him, pressing herself against him as she poured her passion into the embrace.

She glanced at Ryuuko, face impassive as she watched them, and then stood and kissed her mistress with the same passion and eagerness. Ryuuko slowly embraced Ladybug, holding her pet close.

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug said after she pulled away, a small smile on her lips. “I just—I appreciate you both _so_ much, I know I shouldn’t have just jumped you like that, I—I had to show you—”

“It’s all right,” Ryuuko said, smiling. “You will get a punishment later, though.”

Chat smiled and stepped towards them both, wrapping one arm around each of them. “I can think of a few fun things for her to do for us…”

Ladybug blushed, but the smile stayed on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waxplay can be dangerous, so make sure you research it before trying it, and have open communication with your partner. Always use candles designed for this purpose, as most commercial candles can burn too hot and will cause damage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure if this is something that needs warning, but just in case: there is subdrop in this chapter.

“Adrien, there’s something I need to talk to you about,” Kagami said one evening, while her boyfriend was making dinner.

“What is it?” he asked. “And can you hand me the salt?”

She passed him the salt, and then asked bluntly, “What do you think about Ladybug?”

“She’s great,” he said with a smile. “She’s really good for us.”

Kagami frowned. “So, you don’t have feelings for her?”

“What?” he asked, laughing slightly. He turned away from the stove to raise an eyebrow at her. “Gami. You know this is platonic. If that changes, I promised we’d talk about it, didn’t I?”

“You did,” she said with a sigh. “I just—I don’t want things to change between us.”

“Nothing will change,” he replied, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. “I promise, I only love you.”

**

Chat Noir and Ryuuko arrived to the club early, needing time to set up their plan for Ladybug. They fitted the bed in their room with wrist restraints and hauled a large fucking machine onto the mattress, setting it up so that Ladybug just needed to be tied down and enjoy it.

“This is going to be great,” Chat said, hugging Ryuuko from behind and kissing her neck, brushing aside the thin strap of the sheer gold dress she wore. “I want to watch you with her tonight.”

“You don’t want a turn?” she asked.

“Only once you’re satisfied,” he replied. “How about we leave her on the machine till we’re both done? Or she safewords.”

“You’re going to make the poor girl lose her mind,” Ryuuko said with a laugh, reaching under her dress to slide off her panties, making sure she was ready.

**

Ladybug chose to wear something very apropos to her nickname that night, a red sheer teddy with black lace spots. She wasn’t expecting that she’d be wearing it long, so she made sure her panties were gone when she changed—for easy access.

She was met at the door to the private room by Chat Noir, who moved an arm around her and pulled her in close for a searing kiss before gently pushing her towards Ryuuko, who kissed her as well.

“On the bed, pet,” Ryuuko said with a grin, leading Ladybug over.

She laid on her back on the bed, eyeing the machine as Ryuuko gently maneuvered her wrists into the restraints. “Wh-what is that?”

“Well, to be blunt, it’s called a fucking machine,” Chat said. The machine in question featured a large casing for a motor and a purple dildo mounted on a rod—it wasn’t hard for Ladybug to figure out what its purpose was.

“How many times do you want to come tonight, pet?” Ryuuko asked, gently stroking along Ladybug’s arm. “One? Six? Thirteen?”

She let out a shuddering sigh. “That’s…a lot…”

“That’s the point,” Chat said. “All you have to do is lie back and enjoy it tonight—and work that pretty mouth of yours on your mistress here, of course.”

Ladybug flushed as she smiled. “Yes, sir.”

Ryuuko sat on the bed beside Ladybug, gently sliding a hand between her legs. “Let’s get you set up. Chat, did you get the clicker?”

Chat nodded, pressing the device into Ladybug’s hand. “Thank you for trusting us with this, Bug,” he murmured, giving her a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Meanwhile, Ryuuko’s fingers were working at her cunt, pumping in and out and spreading her wetness over her. The dildo was already lubed, but it never hurt to prepare the pet as well.

“Ready?” Ryuuko asked, her hands now at Ladybug’s hips, lifting her and positioning her against the machine. She eased the dildo into her, and pressed a kiss to her hipbone before glancing at Chat and giving a nod.

Chat turned on the machine, at its lowest setting. The dildo began to thrust in and out of Ladybug, making her moan softly and buck her hips against the air as she tried to drive it further into herself.

“Good girl,” Ryuuko murmured. “Just ride that for us, okay? Let us hear those pretty moans you do.”

“Y-yes, Mistress,” Ladybug said, her voice breaking as she moaned again, her body shaking, wrists fighting the restraints. “Ah!—oh god…”

Chat grabbed another implement they had stashed earlier and gently kissed Ryuuko before his hand stroked along Ladybug’s hip, his fingers slowly sliding across her skin until he was against her cunt, rubbing her clit.

“S-Sir, please,” Ladybug murmured, her hips bucking up into his touch while the machine continued fucking her, its pace steady and unbothered.

Chat just smiled and placed the other implement, a small bullet vibrator, right against her clit. “There you go,” he said as Ladybug _screamed_, her body shaking as she had her first orgasm of the night.

“She’s so pretty when she falls apart,” Ryuuko said, tenderness in her voice. “But now that she’s warmed up—my turn.”

Chat was happy to sit on a nearby chair, tugging off his black briefs so he could stroke his cock as he watched Ryuuko move to straddle Ladybug’s face, lowering herself onto her pet. The look of bliss on his girlfriend’s face was enough to make him groan as he touched himself. He couldn’t see Ladybug’s face between Ryuuko’s thighs, but he could see the dildo working at her cunt, the way her body shifted against the restraints as her legs trembled.

Ryuuko watched Chat out of the corner of her eye as she rode Ladybug’s face, pressing her cunt to her pet’s mouth and nose, careful to leave just enough room that the girl could breathe. Ladybug’s skill with her tongue had increased, and she licked long stripes across Ryuuko’s pussy in even time with the dildo fucking her. Her nose rubbed against her mistress’s clit, her head nodding slightly for more friction.

Ladybug had come _again_ when Ryuuko’s cunt was on her lips, and she was lost in a haze of sex as she licked her mistress, fucking her with her tongue. The dildo was hammering into her again and again, the vibrator buzzing at her clit, making her lose all sense and succumb to a third orgasm as she moaned against her mistress’s cunt.

The clicker slipped out of her hand as she let her grip go slack, the plastic device clattering to the floor. Chat stopped touching himself so he could stand and gently push it back into her hand, curling her fingers around it. “Don’t lose that,” he warned.

Ladybug couldn’t hear him, as Ryuuko’s thighs clenched around her head as her mistress came, slicking her mouth and her nose and her chin with her wetness as Ryuuko’s hands gripped her pet’s hair.

Ryuuko swung her leg over, moving off of Ladybug. The pet’s eyes were glazed over as she moaned, her hips still bucking against the machine. She’d stopped counting individual orgasms, instead just letting herself give over to the sensation. Her eyes fluttered closed as another wave of pleasure washed over her.

“Bug,” Chat said softly. “Do you think you can take care of me?”

Ladybug’s eyes flew open, and she blinked a few times before groaning out, “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he said. He exchanged a kiss with Ryuuko before moving beside Ladybug’s head. He gently helped her tilt her head back so her lips were lined up with his cock.

She obediently kept her mouth open as Chat pushed his cock inside, slowly moving his hips so he could fuck her throat. He had a good view of her, head tilted back to swallow his cock, breasts just barely covered by wispy fabric heaving as her body writhed on the bed, hips bucking as the dildo moved in and out of her, the purple rubber glistening with evidence of her orgasms.

Chat didn’t last much longer, the erotic spread before him and the frantic pace at which Ladybug sucked his cock spurred him to come down her throat. When he moved back, a trickle of cum dribbled out of the corner of her mouth, before her tongue poked out to lick it away.

“You think she’s done?” he asked Ryuuko, who was patiently watching the pair.

“Not yet. I’ve only counted about eight orgasms from her,” Ryuuko replied.

“Let’s help her along, then,” Chat said, bending over to kiss Ladybug’s lips. “I don’t think she’s screaming enough.”

The two sat beside her on the bed, one on either side of her, and they bent over her, letting their hands explore her body as together they kissed at her lips and neck. The sensations overwhelmed Ladybug, making her moan and scream in pleasure, her cunt growing even more slick and sore.

Chat gently bit her lip as Ryuuko sucked at a pulse point on her neck. The machine and the vibrator incessantly fucked her, pulling her over the edge again and again and again. After one more shuddering orgasm, she felt _exhausted_, her mind suddenly yanking her out of subspace, giving her clarity to click the button in her hand rapidly.

Immediately, Ryuuko and Chat moved back, Ryuuko undoing the wrist restraints as Chat stopped the machine and eased the vibrator away from Ladybug.

“Hey,” Chat said softly. “Talk to us, Bug. What’s going on?”

“I-I don’t know,” she replied, her voice shaking as Ryuuko helped her sit up. “I just—all of a sudden, it was too much…”

“Has that happened to you before?” Ryuuko asked, to which Ladybug shook her head. “It’s called sub-drop, pet. It means you were overstimulated, and your body needed to protect you. You did the right thing, asking us to stop.”

“But I was enjoying it,” she replied, a frown on her lips, tears starting to prick at her eyes. “I—I’m sorry I can’t keep going…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Chat said, gently stroking his hand along Ladybug’s side. “We enjoyed it. You enjoyed it. It’s okay to be done.”

“C-can I have some water?” she asked softly.

Chat nodded, and glanced to Ryuuko, who stood and left the room. Ladybug watched her go, and then blinked, the tears finally spilling over her cheeks.

“It’s okay,” Chat murmured, moving so he could wrap his arms around her. She stilled suddenly, and he backed away. “No touching?”

“N-not now,” she replied. “Too much.”

Chat nodded. “Let’s get you away from the bed,” he said. “Come on, there’s a chair over here, you can sit upright and focus on breathing. Okay?”

She shakily stood, Chat staying by her side just in case she lost her balance. She walked to the chair and sat down, her hands gripping the armrests tight as she took some deep breaths.

After a moment, she glanced up at Chat with a shy smile. “I could really use a hug now.”

“Of course,” he murmured, bending over to embrace her, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “Anything you want, as long as you’re feeling better.”

Ladybug smiled softly, and Chat felt something twinge in his heart.

Maybe, just maybe, he did have some feelings for his Princess after all.


	8. Double

**Chat Noir: ** _are you free tonight, Bug? Up for a second session this week? ;)_

**Ladybug: ** _really? Yes Im in!_

**Ryuuko: ** _We’ll see you at 19h._

**Ryuuko: ** _You should wear your plug today to prepare._

**

Adrien was definitely not in love with Ladybug. He spent his rare day off enjoying a well-deserved nap and video games and _not thinking about Ladybug_.

He was just a good dom. He was doing his part to keep his sub satisfied and safe. He _had_ to care about her, or she could get hurt.

No matter what, though, he still genuinely loved Kagami. When she spent time with him, sharing the couch while he gamed and she read a book, he just felt _better_ having her around. And their sex life was _great_, even without the club. Kagami could just give him a smile and walk to the bedroom, and he’d happily follow her.

He didn’t want to give up the club, though—planning with Kagami how they’d treat their sub, watching his girlfriend’s smirk as she brought an _incredibly_ hot girl to a shaking, orgasmic mess—it was the best stress relief either of them had in their week.

So the last thing he wanted was to hurt Kagami. Or Ladybug, who was adorably eager for their scenes. If he had some sort of romantic feelings stirring for his bug—he could tamp them down before they became a problem to bother Kagami with.

That didn’t stop him from wondering what Ladybug was like when she was (relatively) normal in bed. Was she the sassy girl he saw glimpses of sometimes, or was she always eager to please her partner? She was clearly bisexual, from the way she happily took care of Kagami and himself, but was she even into guys romantically?

“Hey,” Kagami said, kissing his cheek and interrupting his thoughts. “Time to get ready for tonight. I was thinking I’ll use the strap-on, we’ll have a nice Ladybug sandwich?”

“Sounds great,” he replied, smiling before giving her a gentle kiss. “She’s not going to know what hit her.”

**

Ladybug arrived at the club before changing for the night—really just stripping down to just her mask and a blush pink ribbon tied around her neck as a choker.

She headed to the private room to find Chat Noir and Ryuuko both waiting for her. Chat was nude already, his cock half-hard as he talked to Ryuuko. She was mostly nude, save for a harness around her hips with a strap-on just slightly smaller than Chat’s cock attached.

Chat turned when he heard the door open, and his train of thought just completely stopped when he saw the ribbon she wore. He briefly imagined Ladybug on her knees, a pink collar locked around her neck.

He let the image slip out of his mind just as fast as it had come, and he smiled at Ladybug. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” she replied with a shy grin. “I still don’t know what happened last time, but I’m over it now.”

“That’s good to hear,” Ryuuko said, standing to greet her pet with a kiss on the forehead. “We’re going to take it easier on you today, so you don’t get overwhelmed again.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Ladybug murmured, bowing her head. “Where do you want me?”

“On the bed, pet,” Ryuuko said as Chat shifted to make room for her. “Lay down, legs over the edge, all right?”

“Yes, Mistress,” she replied, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and lie back.

Chat moved off the bed to kneel before it, his hands on Ladybug’s knees, spreading her legs apart. “We’re just going to treat you tonight,” he murmured. “You want to make us happy, don’t you? Just relax and enjoy this.”

“Yes sir,” she said softly.

Ryuuko moved to straddle on top of her, the rubber cock right in her face. “Can you get my cock ready for you, pretty pet?”

Ladybug opened her mouth and licked along the red rubber, taking the cock into her mouth. Ryuuko bent forward and moved her head between Ladybug’s legs, nosing her folds apart and diving her tongue into her pussy.

Chat moved to support Ladybug’s legs on his shoulders, pushing her hips up so Ryuuko’s tongue went more inside her. He then kissed her cunt before moving lower, his tongue gliding between her ass cheeks.

Ladybug moaned around Ryuuko’s cock, her body shifting as the tip of the cock hit the back of her throat. Ryuuko moved to focus on her clit as Chat’s lips bumped against the buttplug she wore.

His fingers worked against her, gently easing out the plug. Her asshole gaped slightly, and she groaned as suddenly Chat’s tongue was there, rimming her.

Chat had one hand on Ladybug’s hip, the other twisted in Ryuuko’s hair. He moved to gently tap Ryuuko’s shoulder, a small signal they’d agreed on earlier.

Ryuuko’s tongue pushed into Ladybug’s cunt as Chat’s tongue entered her ass. They tongue-fucked her in unison, making Ladybug writhe and moan as she gagged around Ryuuko’s silicon cock.

Ryuuko could feel Ladybug clenching, her body trembling as she reached her orgasm, and moved to suck her clit to bring her over that edge, relishing in Ladybug’s muffled screams as she came.

Chat and Ryuuko continued to place kisses between Ladybug’s legs, moving until their heads brushed together and they exchanged a deep kiss. They then disentangled themselves from Ladybug, letting the girl rest, her breasts heaving as she caught her breath.

“Are you good to keep going, Bug?” Chat asked as he moved onto the bed.

“Y-yes, sir,” she murmured, pushing herself up so she could sit.

“Good,” Ryuuko said, brushing some hair away from Ladybug’s face. “Now, I want you to get on Chat’s lap and ride his cock, okay?”

Ladybug nodded before moving to straddle Chat. He held onto her hips as he guided her onto his cock, groaning when he was fully inside her.

“We’re both going to fuck you, Bug,” he murmured into her ear, his rough voice sending shivers down her spine. “Ryuuko’s getting herself ready now. We’re going to share you until we’re both satisfied, and you’re nothing but a well-fucked, cock-drunk mess.”

“God, _yes_,” Ladybug groaned, her hips rolling against him.

Ryuuko moved behind her, gently sliding her hands along Ladybug’s sides, reaching to her ass. She gripped her cheeks and pressed her cock between them, letting the cold lube warm against Ladybug’s skin. With a little maneuvering, she slid her cock into Ladybug’s asshole, filling her with the rubber tool.

“Oh, _f--_,” Ladybug cried, pressing her lips to Chat’s to cut off the swear that threatened to slip out.

Ryuuko chuckled and kissed the back of her neck. “Good girl,” she murmured. “That’s a good pet.” She turned her attention to the ribbon around her pet’s neck, gripping the end of the bow with her teeth and untying it, letting it fall on the floor.

“Since she’s our Ladybug,” Chat said, finding his rhythm with Ryuuko’s thrusts, “shouldn’t she have spots?”

“She should,” Ryuuko agreed. “How are you with some markings, pet?”

“I-I’m okay,” she groaned, her head tilting back in pleasure. “Anything, just please, _please_ don’t stop…”

Chat paused, gently moving a hand to Ladybug’s cheek, drawing her gaze to his. “Seriously, Bug, we need to know if marking you is all right.”

She took a shuddering breath, clearing some of the lust-addled haze from her head, and responded, “Yes. Yeah. I can cover up hickeys, it’s fine.”

“Good,” Chat replied, pressing his lips against Ladybug’s again before tilting his head down to suck at a pulse point on her neck.

Ladybug groaned, losing herself in a lack of control as she was passed between the two, feeling _full_ and satisfied as they fucked her in unison. She shut her eyes, not knowing whose lips were on her shoulder or neck, whose hands were on her breasts or hips. She felt _wanted_ and enjoyed and didn’t need to think anymore, just feel more _more more_.

Ryuuko rocked her hips as she fucked Ladybug, grinding against the strap-on as she sought her own pleasure. She bit into her pet’s shoulder as she came, pushing her cock deep into her ass.

The action shifted Ladybug forward, pushing her weight more onto Chat, pushing her more onto his cock. His mouth was on her breast, leaving another lovely little spots when suddenly Ladybug cried out, “_Please_,” and he came. He spilled into her, holding her torso flush against his, one hand reaching past her to caress Ryuuko’s cheek as he fucked through his orgasm.

The combined cocks in her, plus the feeling of both her doms reaching their peak because of _her_, put Ladybug over the edge, making her tremble as she came, crying out for both of them as she leaned back against Ryuuko, leaving her neck open for more of Chat’s small love bites.

Chat pulled out of her first, kissing down her body as she leaned back against Ryuuko, still trembling and moaning softly.

Ryuuko then gently pushed her to lie on the bed, easing her cock out of her ass. “You did so good for us, pet.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” she murmured. “May I have some water?”

“Of course,” Ryuuko replied, nodding to Chat, who slipped out of the room to retrieve it. “Chat will be bringing some in just a moment.” She shifted, removing the harness she wore.

“You’re both so good to me,” Ladybug said softly with a small smile as she gazed at Ryuuko. “With the care, and the checking in on me…I honestly figured whoever I ended up with here would just fuck me and leave me alone.”

Ryuuko smiled, bending over to give her a kiss on the forehead. “Of course we care. You’re a person too, and you deserve to enjoy this as much as we do. There _are_ doms who will treat you as only a sex toy, and we’ll happily do that within the scene, but your sanity is not worth our pleasure.”

“Thank you,” Ladybug said. She sat up, then, and pressed a gentle kiss to Ryuuko’s lips. She pulled back with a shy smile and asked, “I-is that overstepping? Since we’re done?”

“Not at all,” she responded, stroking her pet’s hair. “Finishing the scene just means you don’t need to ask permission anymore. If kissing me helps you—I’m not inclined to stop you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien called, knocking on the doorframe as he entered her work room.

“Mm?” She turned to glance at him, pins in her mouth.

“Are you free tonight?” he asked. “Kagami’s been begging me to ask you out for some drinks again.”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” she said, gently plucking the pins out from between her lips. Adrien tried to avoid thinking about her mouth—she wasn’t Ladybug, so those lips had never been _and would never be_ wrapped around his cock.

“Meet me after work?” he asked. “I’ll take you to the bar.”

She flashed him a warm smile. “I’ll be there.”

**

Marinette _had_ planned on working on a new design for her other store, a minidress with an eastern dragon design weaving around the body, showing off tantalizing bits of skin through sheer pieces.

But, that could wait. She _liked_ Adrien and Kagami, and it was nice to hang out with them. So after work, she spent some time in the bathroom touching up her makeup, straightening her outfit—red blouse and black skirt—before heading out the building to meet Adrien.

They headed to a bar nearby and ordered a few drinks while waiting for Kagami.

“So, how has she been?” Marinette asked Adrien, pursing her lips around the bright red straw of her drink.

“Pretty good,” he replied, his expression softening as he thought of his girlfriend. “She’s been having to make a lot of public appearances for her mother’s company, and that’s always stressful—but she’s great at handling it.”

“Do you do anything fun for the stress?” she asked.

Adrien grinned. “Yeah, we make some time to spend together every week and have some fun.”

“That’s good,” Marinette replied. “I know the fashion world can move crazy fast, so it’s good you’re making her a priority. I’m sure she appreciates it.”

Kagami arrived not long later, looking gorgeous as always as she walked towards them. She greeted Adrien with a brief kiss to his lips, and Marinette with a passing kiss on the cheek.

“Hi,” Marinette said, grinning widely. “It’s so good to see you again!”

“You as well,” Kagami replied. “You look nice.”

“Thanks,” she replied. “You look _amazing_, like you _always_ do.”

A light tinge of pink covered Kagami’s cheeks as she ordered her drink.

Kagami was genuinely fond of Marinette—the girl had a sharp wit and sense of humor that matched her own well. She had a good sense of fashion, and she was honestly just really pretty, in the cute way that pretty girls don’t _know_ they’re pretty. 

As she watched Marinette light up, joking and laughing with the two of them, she realized she might be just a little attracted to her.

But she had Adrien. And she didn’t want anything to change.

**

**Ryuuko: ** _Wear only a black skirt tonight._

**Ladybug: ** _yes mistress_

“Black skirt?” Adrien asked his girlfriend as he read his phone. “What are you planning?”

Kagami couldn’t look him in the eye, a sure sign she was hiding something. “I just thought she’d look good in one.”

“And this has nothing to do with that skirt Marinette was wearing a few days ago?”

She met his eyes then, startled. “Wh-what?”

“I saw the way you were looking at her,” Adrien replied, a teasing grin on his face. “If you like her, it’s okay. I trust you.”

Her shoulders fell slightly as she relaxed. “Ladybug looks a lot like her, doesn’t she?”

He nodded. “It’s uncanny—but they’re not the same person. That would be a hell of a coincidence.”

“Right,” Kagami said. “Doesn’t hurt to imagine, though.”

**

Ladybug entered the private room that evening wearing a short black a-line skirt that flared just over her hips, not fully covering her otherwise bare ass.

Ryuuko, wearing only her mask, smiled on seeing her. “You look lovely, pet.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Ladybug replied, unable to hide the smile that crossed her face.

Ryuuko sat on a queening chair set up in the room, her legs resting apart, a space between them built into the chair. Chat stood beside her, wearing only his mask and black leather gloves, one hand on Ryuuko’s shoulder, the other lightly stroking his cock.

“I want you to take care of me today,” Ryuuko said. She grabbed Chat’s hand on her shoulder and slowly guided his touch over her breast, her stomach, resting right under her navel. “Can you do that for me, pet?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Ladybug said, taking a step towards her.

“Hold on,” Chat said, smirking. “Good pets go on all fours, don’t they?”

Ladybug smiled and lowered herself to her hands and knees, arching her back so her ass was on display as she slowly crawled towards Ryuuko. When she was close enough to touch her, she hesitated and glanced up at her mistress.

“May I touch you?” she asked softly.

“You may,” Ryuuko replied with a smile.

Ladybug reached up and lightly placed her fingers on Ryuuko’s knee, softly stroking up her thigh. She moved a little closer, letting her hands explore her mistress’s soft skin, not yet daring to touch her more sensitive areas yet. She turned her head to place a light kiss on the side of her knee.

Chat quickly stepped behind Ladybug and gave her a smack on the ass, hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to leave a mark. “I don’t believe you asked your mistress for permission.” His tone was teasing, playful, but held a sharp edge that left no argument.

Ladybug bowed her head for a second before glancing up at Ryuuko again. “Mistress, may I kiss you?”

“You may,” Ryuuko responded. She glanced at Chat and gave him a slight nod.

Ladybug kissed the side of her mistress’s knee, pressing soft kisses up her thigh.

Chat knelt beside Ladybug, moving his leather-covered hands to her ass. He gently squeezed her before trailing his fingers along her legs, reaching under her skirt to touch her outer folds.

Ladybug gasped, and glanced up at Ryuuko. “May I touch your beautiful pussy, Mistress?”

“Yes,” Ryuuko replied with a smile. “Make me come with just your fingers, and I’ll allow you to taste me.”

“Yes, Mistress,” she murmured, returning her lips to her thigh as she slowly slid her fingertips along Ryuuko’s slit, dipping them just slightly into her before rubbing against her clit. Her tongue pressed against a spot on her mistress’s leg, idly imitating the small circles her finger made against her clit.

Meanwhile, Chat’s hands were busy with Ladybug, continuing their slow, steady journey along her folds, getting tantalizingly close to slipping inside her, but never crossing that line.

“Good girl,” Ryuuko murmured. “Keep going…”

Ladybug pressed one, then two fingers into Ryuuko, her eyes glued to her mistress’s pussy as she obediently held her head back, only kissing her leg. She slid her now-wet fingers out, then in again, pumping against her mistress in an even rhythm.

Chat’s fingers pressed near her clit, not touching it just yet, at Ladybug let out a moan, her head falling softly onto Ryuuko’s thigh. Her own hand never stilled as she crooked her fingers, enjoying the feel of her mistress’s pussy tight and soft and warm wet around her hand.

“You’re working her up back there,” Ryuuko commented, grinning at Chat.

“She makes such pretty noises when you play with her,” Chat replied, pressing that spot again and making Ladybug groan.

“Let me taste her.”

Chat’s fingers suddenly entered Ladybug, pushing deep inside her for just a moment as she whined and bit her lip. She kept fucking Ryuuko on her hand, picking up the pace a bit.

Chat moved to hold his gloved hand out to Ryuuko, letting her take his fingers in her mouth, her tongue working at every crevice of the gloves to seek out Ladybug’s taste.

Ryuuko settled back in her seat with a satisfied sigh. “Pet, do you want Chat to fuck you?”

Ladybug glanced up in surprise, and replied softly, “I would like that, Mistress. Sir.”

“If you satisfy me well enough, I may have him reward you,” she replied. “You’re doing well with your hand—keep that up…”

Ladybug pressed a fingertip to a particular spot on Ryuuko’s inner walls, and almost immediately felt her mistress clench tight around her hand, a rush of fluid leaking around her fingers.

“May I taste you now, Mistress?” she asked softly, her hand staying in place.

Ryuuko leaned forward to gently brush aside a lock of Ladybug’s hair. “You may. Don’t hold back, pet.”

As Ladybug moved closer, her nose just barely brushing Ryuuko’s clit, Chat moved behind her, continuing his slow tease beneath her skirt. She groaned against her mistress’s pussy as he _almost_ touched where she wanted, but stayed just millimeters away.

Ladybug kept her fingers pumping in and out of Ryuuko in a lazy rhythm as she thoroughly licked her cunt, tongue exploring her folds in an out, lapping up all traces of her previous orgasm. She returned to fucking her with her fingers as she moved her lips to her clit, gently taking the small nub and licking it in time with her hand thrusting.

“Good,” Ryuuko groaned, her thighs tightening around Ladybug’s head slightly. She kept her fingers twisted in her pet’s dark hair, encouraging her movements. “Keep going, just like that…”

“Our little bug is eager to please tonight,” Chat remarked, his gloved hand parting Ladybug’s folds just enough to let some cool air hit her pussy, making her jolt.

“She—_ah!_—she’s going to get her reward sooner than I thought,” Ryuuko replied, her voice strained with arousal, her head tilting back in pleasure. “Keep going when I come, pet. Keep—_ohh_—servicing your Mistress…”

Ladybug just hummed in response, her mouth occupied as she lavished attention on Ryuuko’s clit. She felt her pussy clench tight around her fingers, and she sucked the bundle of nerves, causing her mistress to gasp and moan as she came, soaking Ladybug’s hand and chin.

Ladybug kept going, letting out an adorable little happy noise as she lapped up Ryuuko’s release, easily fucking her with both hand and tongue. She was so distracted she didn’t notice Ryuuko nodding to Chat, or his gloved hands moving from teasing her pussy to resting on her hips. She _did_ notice when his cock suddenly slid into her, sinking in fully in one motion.

She moaned against Ryuuko, her movements getting sloppy as she pressed her hips back against Chat, losing herself in the sensation of fucking and being fucked, the soft moans filling the room, Ryuuko’s third orgasm flooding her tongue. The heady mix of sex and lust and greed swirled through Ladybug, suddenly cresting and making her body shake as she screamed, vision going white for just a moment as she came.

She slumped back onto her knees as Chat pulled out of her, her head lolling to the side, resting against Ryuuko’s thigh, her tongue still out as she tried to continue to taste her mistress.

Ryuuko’s hand rested on her head, stilling her movements. “You did well, pet,” she murmured. “You can stop now.”

Ladybug moved back, gently kissing Ryuuko’s thigh again before backing away from the chair. She glanced at Ryuuko, then Chat, the light slowly coming back to her eyes. “W-was that good?” she asked hesitantly.

“Very good,” Ryuuko confirmed with a smile. “Chat, can you get her some water?”

He nodded and bent over to kiss the top of Ladybug’s head before leaving the room. He returned a moment later with two bottles of water, handing one to Ladybug and one to Ryuuko.

“You both need some,” he said, leaning against the wall as he watched both women rehydrate. “You both did amazing.”

Ryuuko met his eyes and smiled softly, happily.


	10. Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains breathplay and consensual choking.

“Hold the door!”

Marinette pressed the door open button on the elevator and stuck out her foot to prevent it from sliding shut as Adrien raced in beside her.

“Thanks,” he said, flashing her a smile as he caught his breath. “I’ve got a meeting with my father, and he’s not happy when I’m even a minute late.”

Marinette winced. “I’m sorry, that sounds rough.”

“I’m used to it,” he said with a sigh. “He was a lot worse when I was a kid, but since I moved out, he’s lightened up.”

“He was worse?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, he’d get mad if I was a _second_ late,” Adrien said, laughing slightly.

Marinette’s jaw dropped.

“Hey,” he said, turning to face her suddenly, “don’t worry about me. I know what you must be thinking now—I’ve seen that face on people before. But I’m fine. Kagami helps a lot, and I’ve worked out my own way of coping.”

“Okay,” she replied unsurely. “You know, if you ever need to speak to someone else, though…”

“I appreciate it,” he replied. “I’m not—it’s not that I’m trying to push you away, you know. You are a great friend, and Kagami loves you. It’s just not really something I talk about at all.”

Marinette smiled, her shoulders falling slightly as tension she didn’t even know she had was eased away.

**

**Chat Noir: ** _do you trust us, bug?_

**Ladybug: ** _yes? wouldn't do this if I didn’t_

**Ladybug: ** _why?_

**Ladybug: ** _hello?_

**Ryuuko: ** _Usual time, pet. Wear nothing._

**

Ladybug entered their private room, nude save for the mask, and startled on seeing an unfamiliar person in there.

A man with olive skin sat in a chair beside the bed, a bright red first aid bag at his side. He wore black pants and a red baseball cap, but no shirt. Strangely, he wore no mask, but instead glasses with thick frames.

Confused, Ladybug glanced towards the bed, where Chat Noir and Ryuuko were sitting, clad in simple black undergarments.

“This is Carapace,” Chat said, nodding at the strange man. “He’s here for safety.”

Carapace stood and crossed the room to shake Ladybug’s hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m not going to be participating in the scene today, just watching in case of emergency.”

“I’m—what?” Ladybug asked.

Chat stood from the bed and clapped a hand on Carapace’s shoulder. “He’s an old friend, been working at the club since it started. Fully trained in first aid and CPR, he’s just here to make sure nothing goes wrong today.”

“Wh-why would it?”

Carapace glanced at Chat with an exasperated look on his face. “Dude. You didn’t tell her? I told you, _no one _likes having shit sprung on them last minute.”

“She’s fine,” Chat said, giving Ladybug a charming smile.

Carapace rolled his eyes and turned to the sub, who was now feeling extremely naked. “Okay, I’m not your dom, so you don’t have to do any of the service crap to me, just be honest. Are you okay with breathplay? _Without_ being warned in advance by this dumbass?”

Ladybug brought her hand to her mouth to try and hide a laugh before replying, “I am. I do trust them. I just—I would’ve liked to know about _you_ in advance.”

Carapace turned back towards Chat and smacked the back of his head. “Idiot.”

Chat laughed sheepishly. “I got carried away! I’m sorry.” He walked towards Ladybug and gently took her hands in his. “If you’re not okay with this, we can do something else. Or cancel for this week. I got so caught up in caring about your safety, I forgot about your comfort.”

“I’m sorry as well,” Ryuuko said, approaching her and gently touching her shoulder. “This was Chat’s plan, but I should have had been an advocate for you when planning it.”

“It’s okay, really,” Ladybug said with a shy smile. “I—I trust you both. I’m _yours_.”

Chat grinned and swept his arms around Ladybug, carrying her to the bed. Ryuuko followed, and Carapace returned to his seat.

Chat laid Ladybug down on the bed and knelt over her, his hands pinning her down. Ryuuko slipped the clicker into her hand.

“You’re ours, hm?” he asked, bending down to kiss her neck. His cock strained at his boxers, already brought to life as soon as Ladybug let out a small gasp. “We’re going to make sure you _know_ you’re ours. You’re our Bug, and that means we can take you to the heights of pleasure, or _squash_ you.”

He brought one hand to her neck, cupping right under her chin before gently squeezing. Ladybug’s eyes widened, and her finger twitched against the clicker, but after a moment, she relaxed, shutting her eyes.

“You’re going to take care of Ryuuko first,” Chat said, nodding at the woman, who slid off her panties. “Then I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to be _right_ on the edge of oblivion the whole time. Understood?”

He moved his hand back, allowing Ladybug to respond, “_Yes._”

Chat leaned back, giving Ryuuko room to straddle Ladybug’s face. She lowered herself against her pet’s mouth, not taking her usual care to angle herself for room to breathe.

Ladybug shut her eyes automatically, and found her senses flooded with the other woman, as her nose hit her clit and her lips met cunt. She poked out her tongue, licking her mistress in a practiced way, fucking her with her mouth. She moved her head to let her nose rub her clit.

When she took a breath in, she could smell and taste and feel Ryuuko, her arousal dripping across her face, smothering her in the most delightful way. She suddenly felt fingers dip between her own legs, tease her as her tongue teased her mistress.

She moaned against Ryuuko, bucking her hips against the hand teasing hers. Her nose pressed up against her mistress, and she suddenly couldn’t breathe.

Her first thought was panic, her second thought was _more_. She brought one hand up to rest on Ryuuko’s hip, holding her there as she licked her, fucked her with her tongue, groaned against her cunt. She was close, so close to her own orgasm, so close to drowning in Ryuuko as her mistress came and soaked her mouth.

Ryuuko abruptly moved away, and Ladybug took in a deep breath, the air filling her lungs and the instant relief that came with it being what put her over the edge to her own orgasm. She cried out in pleasure, hips lifting off the bed.

“You good, Bug?” Chat asked, moving to kneel over her again. He gently slid his thumb across her lower lip as she looked up at him, lust evident in her gaze. “I need you to answer me, okay?”

“I’m good,” she replied softly.

He grabbed her hips roughly and thrust into her in one motion, filling her completely. She moaned, but the sound was cut off by Chat’s hand around her throat again, squeezing just enough to make her head spin.

He thrust hard into her, fucking her roughly as his hand around her throat pinned her to the bed. Ladybug could feel every thrust that much more deeply, the lack of oxygen making her more sensitive, more _excited_ to be fucked and used by her master.

Just when she felt like she might pass out, Chat moved his hand away, and Ryuuko was there to stroke her hair softly, get her breathing back to normal as Chat’s hips continued to move, fucking her at a steady, hard pace.

Ladybug felt herself nearing another orgasm, and just as she reached that peak, Chat’s hand was tight around her throat again, squeezing, making her see stars as she came against him.

He continued fucking her, tightening his grip on her throat before relaxing, letting her breathe, then squeezing again. He could feel the way her pussy clenched against him, the way her pulse beat fast against his hand as he pinned and mounted his little bug against the bed.

He was lost in the beautiful blue of her eyes, the pink of her lips as they parted, that he didn’t realize how hard he was squeezing until the clicker slipped from her hand, landing on the floor with a soft clatter.

Immediately, Carapace stood up and cried, “Stop!” as Ryuuko grabbed Chat’s hand, pulling it away from Ladybug’s throat.

She inhaled deeply, then coughed. She blinked, once, twice, then frowned. “Wh-what happened?”

“You were going too far,” Ryuuko explained, gently stroking Ladybug’s hair. “We want to make sure you don’t get hurt.”

“But—I feel fine,” she said in a soft voice.

“I know,” Ryuuko murmured. “But we need you to be _safe_, no matter what.”

Ladybug sat up, assisted by Ryuuko, and glanced towards Chat, who was at the edge of the bed, unable to meet her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said hoarsely. His hands gripped at the bedsheets below him.

“Chat,” she said, reaching for his hand. “I’m not hurt. I’m okay.”

“Things go wrong,” Ryuuko said. “You know that.” She glanced towards Carapace and added, “We’re not going to continue. Can you leave us alone?”

Carapace nodded, leaving the room.

“Chaton, look at me,” Ryuuko said softly. “She’s okay. You didn’t hurt her. _You’re not him_.”

“Him?” Ladybug asked, glancing at Ryuuko.

She sighed. “I-I’m sorry, Ladybug, but I can’t tell you. It’s not my story to tell.”

“Oh,” she replied. After a moment, she reached towards Chat as well, saying, “I’m fine, Chat. You didn’t hurt me, and I still trust you. You took care of me.”

“She’s right,” Ryuuko added. “You had me here, you had Ni—Carapace here, and you protected your Ladybug.”

“Princess,” he said, finally lifting his head and looking at Ladybug. “Next time, we’ll treat you like the princess you are, I promise.”

She smiled. “I trust you. _Whatever_ you want to do.”

Chat abruptly leaned towards her and kissed her, his fingers carding through her hair as he pulled her close. When they parted, he rested his forehead against hers for just a moment before turning to Ryuuko and kissing her just as passionately.

Ladybug glanced at Ryuuko and commented, “I feel like we should kiss now, just to make it even.”

She laughed and pulled her pet close for a soft kiss, smiling against her lips. “He’ll be okay, princess-bug. You’ve helped make sure of that. And I know you’ll be okay too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathplay can be fun, but can also be very dangerous. Do not engage unless you've done your research!


	11. Ride

Marinette didn’t know what her doms had planned for her, but she was eager to find out. She’d had a lonely week—her workload, and Adrien’s, had ramped up, so she couldn’t do much but work and then go home and collapse on her bed.

She wasn’t totally alone—she kept up her text conversations with her best friend Alya, a reporter who’d left France on an assignment. Again.

Okay, she was a little lonely.

She stowed her clothes at the club after changing into her lingerie for the evening—a red babydoll dress, falling just barely over her ass, with black lace over her breasts. The whole top was held together by thin red strings tied on her back—and, of course, she wore no panties. She was getting used to walking through the club in almost nothing, and she _enjoyed_ the looks she got.

Chat Noir, wearing only black briefs, met her outside the changing area, a cheeky grin on his face. “You look lovely, Princess.”

She suddenly remembered his promise to her last week, and happily took his hand as he led her to one of the public areas of the club.

On a small stage sat an odd-looking machine, something like a saddle with a dildo attached to the seat.

“Ever heard of a Sybian, Princess?” Chat asked. “We’re just going to have you sit here, and we’ll make sure you feel _amazing_.”

“Where’s Ryuuko?” Ladybug asked, not seeing her mistress anywhere.

“Over here, pet,” Ryuuko said, emerging from behind a curtain with a bottle of lube and a plug in her hands. She wore black lace threaded with gold in two large straps over her breast, coming together and connecting to the stockings that rested halfway up her thighs. Matching lace panties covered her pussy, hugging her hips in a way that had Ladybug’s mouth watering to taste her mistress.

She spread the lube over the dildo already on the machine as well as the butt plug. She motioned for Ladybug to bend over and present her ass.

As Ryuuko slid the toy into her, Ladybug kept her eyes locked on Chat’s, a small smile on her face as she took the plug.

“Get on the Sybian, Princess,” Chat murmured, taking her hand and leading her to straddle the machine. Ryuuko helped guide her hips down, settling her on the dildo so it was deep inside her.

Chat flicked a switch on the side, and the machine started vibrating powerfully. A ridged piece of plastic resting just against Ladybug’s pussy lips started buzzing against her, making her instantly moan and slump forward.

“Feel good?” Ryuuko asked, sliding her hand along Ladybug’s body, gently cupping her breast.

She nodded weakly in response, rocking her hips against the Sybian.

“Good,” she said. “You’re going to feel so _much_ today…what’s your record for orgasms in one session, pet?”

“Uh, three,” Ladybug replied, her eyes fluttering shut as she ground herself against the machine.

“Let’s _double_ that today.”

“Not going to be hard,” Chat commented, his hands also on Ladybug, his breath hot by her ear. “She’s already on her way to number one.”

Ladybug groaned, rocking her hips again and again, enjoying the feeling of hands all over her, removing and tossing aside her remaining clothing, until she cried out in pleasure. Her head lolled to the side, and Chat captured her lips for a brief moment before gently tilting her head so she could kiss Ryuuko.

“That’s one,” Ryuuko murmured. She bent her head down to press her lips against the top of Ladybug’s breast, her hand sliding along her back, cupping her ass. Chat mimicked the action, gripping Ladybug tight as he flicked his tongue across her nipple.

Ladybug moaned softly, her breasts lavished with attention as her arousal built back up with the incessant vibrations beneath and inside her.

Chat grazed his teeth over her nipple, and she came a second time, her wetness spilling across the molded plastic beneath her.

“Two,” Chat said. “Should we open her up to the audience, or keep her to ourselves for a little bit longer?”

Ladybug forced herself to look past her doms to see a small crowd of people had gathered to watch her ride. She didn’t recognize any of them behind the masks, but that hardly mattered—her eyes locked on a man with dyed blue-back hair stroking his cock as he watched her, and she couldn’t help but moan.

“Turn it up,” Ryuuko said, and Chat rotated a dial attached to the Sybian, increasing the vibrations.

Ladybug groaned, unable to keep herself upright any longer. Ryuuko was there to catch her as she slumped backwards, placing her hand on her pet’s hip to keep her grinding against the machine.

Chat’s hand traveled across the front of Ladybug’s body, caressing one breast, than the other, trailing down her stomach until he could slide one finger inside her, between her and the powerful vibrations. He crooked his finger against her before quickly withdrawing it, making her cry out again.

“Three,” Ryuuko murmured, kissing her neck. “Ready for more hands on you, pet?”

“Y-yes,” she panted, already rocking her hips again. “Oh, please, _please_ touch me…”

“You heard the princess,” Chat Noir said to the crowd, stepping back and spreading his arms wide. “Touch her.”

The man who’d been touching himself was the first to approach her. Up close, she could see his blue eyes behind his snakeskin mask. He smiled warmly before his hand was on her cheek and his lips were pressed to hers, his tongue in her mouth. His touch moved to her breast, lightly pinching her nipple so she gasped against his lips.

Kissing a stranger felt very different from being watched by strangers, but Ladybug couldn’t think about that as the man’s hands tugged and played with her breasts, roughly handling her as he kissed her, pushing her head back so she was forced to grind further onto the machine. She felt one hand leave her breast and slide along her body to her ass before gently tapping the plug inside her.

She came, moaning into this strange man’s mouth, letting him take her through the orgasm as she bucked wildly against the machine.

“Four,” Ryuuko said. She’d moved to the side with Chat, both content to watch the show as she palmed her partner’s cock through his briefs.

Two more people approached Ladybug as the man moved away—one of the she recognized as Carapace, but the other, a dark-skinned brunette with fiery red dye in her hair, was unfamiliar. Still, the two worked in tandem as they kissed and touched Ladybug’s skin. As they licked up the column of her neck in perfect unison, she moaned loudly, her eyes closing as she rode out orgasm number five—and she could already feel her body working up for another.

As her eyes were closed, all she could feel were lips and fingers touching her, someone claiming her mouth while two sets of hands groped her breasts. No inch of skin was left uncovered as she was touched and kissed and _wanted_. It was a heady feeling, one that that her relying on the people around her for support as the Sybian relentlessly buzzed, bringing her to a higher and higher peak of pleasure until—she came crashing down, writhing and _screaming_ and moaning as her hips jerked despite herself.

“That’s six,” Chat murmured in her ear. “You did so good, princess. Do you want to keep going?”

“N-no,” she said breathlessly. The vibrations against her pussy were starting to feel sore, and she suddenly wanted to be _done_.

The extra hands and lips slid away from her, leaving her opening her eyes to see just Chat and Ryuuko smiling at her as the Sybian was switched off. Ryuuko trailed her hand down her back before slowly easing the plug out of her ass, then helped the shaky-legged Ladybug stand up off of the machine.

“Let’s bring her to the room,” she said to Chat, who nodded and swept Ladybug into his arms, carrying her through the club. She was content to nuzzle against his shoulder and relax.

He carried her to their private room and set her gently on the bed. “Are you okay, Princess?” he murmured. “Need anything?”

“I’m good,” she said softly, stretching out and letting her eyes close, starting to drift off. “I love you.”

Chat and Ryuuko exchanged a look, but their pet was fast asleep.


	12. Pet

After returning home from the club, neither Adrien nor Kagami could sleep. They laid in bed, in the dark, in silence, until Adrien finally said something.

“She was still in subspace,” he said. “Maybe she wasn’t serious.”

“She sounded serious,” Kagami replied. “We have to end this.”

Adrien sighed, rolling over to look at his girlfriend. “Do we really? She’s so…”

“You have feelings for her,” she said bluntly. “And now we know she feels the same. Adrien, I—I _can’t_—”

“Hey, hey, ‘Gami, you know I love you, right?” he asked, moving close and draping one arm over her. “That’s not changing.”

“You do have feelings for her, though.”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I don’t want to give her up. But I _will_ if you want me to. You’re so important to me.”

She smiled slightly. “Hey, we don’t even know if she was talking to _you_.”

“Of course,” he said. “Why wouldn’t she love you? You’re beautiful, amazing, sexy as hell…”

Kagami laughed and turned to face Adrien. “Maybe we don’t have to end it. But we do need to talk to her.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

**

**Ladybug: ** _did I make it weird last night??_

**Ladybug: ** _I think I said I love you but I was really out of it_

**Ladybug: ** _not that you 2 aren’t awesome!!! I don’t want to make it weird_

**Kagami: ** _You’re fine, pet._

**Kagami: ** _We won’t be at the club next week. We decided we need a break._

**Chat Noir: ** _just skipping one week. We still like you ;-)_

**Kagami: ** _You should still go. Find someone to play with you and tell us how it goes._

**Chat Noir: ** _Viperion should be there. You met him last time. Snake mask._

**

Ladybug walked into the main club area wearing a sheer slip dress, black mesh showing her lack of clothing beneath it. Her eyes darted around nervously beneath her mask as she looked for a familiar face. She hated to admit it, but without her doms, she was lost.

She saw Viperion across the main public room with a brunette girl on a St Andrew’s cross. He was familiar, at least, and kissing him had been _nice_, so she decided to head towards him.

Someone grabbed her wrist from behind, and she felt a loose leather collar placed around her neck. It remained open as she turned, wide-eyed, to find herself face to face with Chat Noir.

“Seems I’ve caught myself a stray,” he murmured, smiling at her. He wore his usual black shorts, his chest bare so that when he pulled Ladybug close, her dress was all that separated her breasts from him. “What shall I do with this little bug?”

Her eyes sparkled as her lips curved into a smile. “I think this bug needs to be tamed,” she purred, resting one hand against his chest.

His hands fastened the collar around her neck, sliding a finger beneath it to ensure there was plenty of room for her to be comfortable. He then showed her the attached leash he held in his hand and said, “Come on, Bug.”

She didn’t follow him at first, instead waited for the leash to tug at the collar, a tightening around her throat that excited her before she eagerly stepped after him. She was confused—where was Ryuuko, and why had they told her they weren’t coming? But a larger part of her didn’t want to think about it, just wanted to follow Chat and take whatever dark pleasures were planned for her.

He led her to the private room and shut the door behind him before drawing the leash up tight, pulling Ladybug close against him. His hand cupped her cheek as he kissed her, his lips pressed fiercely against hers as he enjoyed the way her body melded against his, like she _belonged_ there.

She gasped against his lips, loosely wrapping her arms around him. Her fingers brushed against the soft patch of hair at the nape of his neck, and her heart seemed to skip a few beats as he gently bit her lower lip.

She’d meant it when she said he loved him. She’d also meant it when she said she didn’t want to make things weird.

So when Chat pulled away slightly, she didn’t chase him. She dropped her arms to her sides, waiting like an obedient pet.

“What should I do with you?” he asked, letting the leash drop to the floor as he circled her. “A bug’s not really a normal pet, but I suppose you can be trained like any puppy could.”

“I—” she started to say, but her words were cut off with a gasp as Chat hooked his finger into her collar from behind, tightening it against her throat.

“Bugs don’t talk, do they?” he murmured, his lips grazing just below her ear as he held the collar tight. “I don’t think you need to be smacked just yet, but you should _behave_.” He captured her earlobe between her teeth, a soft bite before letting her go entirely.

She bit her lip, holding back a needy whimper as Chat crossed the room and sat on the bed.

“Ryuuko isn’t here tonight,” he said. “You only have to satisfy me. Come here, Bug.”

She turned, and he held up a hand before she could step towards him.

“I think you’ll look better on your knees tonight.”

Immediately, Ladybug fell to her knees, crawling towards Chat on all fours. She knelt before him, hands on her thighs, head bent, leash trailing behind her.

“Good,” he murmured, reaching out to take her leash in his hand. “Now, Bug, will you be a good pet for me tonight?”

She nodded eagerly, unable to stop the smile that crossed her face.

“Show me how,” he said, shoving down his shorts with one hand. His cock sprang free, hard and waiting in front of Ladybug’s face. She leaned forwards, parting her lips to take him in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the head before she pulled him in completely.

He fisted her hair, the black locks twining around his fingers as he held her close, fucking her mouth, not caring to hold back at all. Her teeth scraped against his shaft, her hands dug into the bed as she braced herself, and she looked up at him with burning tears in her eyes. She made no signal for him to stop, though, so he kept going, enjoying the look on her face as she took his cock like a good pet.

Chat pulled back, leaving Ladybug gasping for air. When she’d regained her breath, she turned her head up to look at him.

“You’re a good little bug, aren’t you?” he murmured, gently stroking her cheek. “Does my bug want to get fucked?”

She nodded. He couldn’t help but notice how _adorable_ she was, hair falling loosely over her shoulder, lips parted and wet with saliva and precum, eyes wide as she hung on his every word.

He was trying _not_ to fall more in love with her. “Get on the bed, Bug,” he ordered. “On all fours. Legs spread.”

She obeyed wordlessly, getting into the desired position, her short dress riding up to put her ass on display for him.

“Look at you, Bug,” he admonished playfully, sliding one hand up her inner thigh. “You’re _soaked_. Do you need to get fucked by your master that badly?”

She whined, tilting her hips back, wiggling her butt at him. In response, he slapped his hand against her ass, letting it linger so he could squeeze her.

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge here, Bug,” he said, his voice taking on a sinfully low tone. “Let me _remind_ you.”

He moved on the bed behind her, lining up his cock before sinking into her in one smooth motion.

“Fuck, you did want this,” he groaned, flexing his cock inside her and watching her shiver in delight. “I can’t let this be too much of a reward for you, though…”

He grabbed the leash, lying forgotten beside Ladybug, and tugged hard. Her head tilted back as the collar pressed against her throat, and he relished at the small whimper that escaped her lips.

“You can talk now, Bug,” he murmured, leaning over her so his chest was flush with her back. He let himself drag his tongue along the skin of her neck before continuing, “I want to hear how much pleasure my cock is giving you.”

As soon as he loosened his grip on the leash, Ladybug _screamed_, a broken, sobbing cry as she pressed herself back against him. “So _good_, Chat, _yes!_”

“Pets don’t call their master by name, do they?” Chat asked, slamming his hips forward to bury his cock in her.

“No, Master,” she responded. “Master, please, _please_, fuck your pet, take me, make me _yours_…”

He didn’t know where this kind of dirty talk came from, but he was _extremely_ on board with it. He fucked her hard, holding the leash to choke her slightly, letting it go just to hear her whimpered pleas fall from her lips again and again.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked. He didn’t like staring at her back, he decided. He could be kissing her instead. So he pulled out of her, ignoring her whine, and roughly pushed her onto her side, grabbing her legs to reposition her lying beneath him. “Who’s your master?”

“You are,” she murmured, smiling up at him. “Chat…”

He slammed back into her, lifting her hips off the bed as he did. She moaned, but he cut off the sound by kissing her roughly, fucking her hard, driving her into the mattress. He didn’t want any space between their bodies, just wanted to hold his Bug tight as he fucked her, only sweat and her dress separating them.

“Ah, _yes!_” she cried, pressing herself against him, trying to angle her hips so he hit her deeper, just in the right spot. “Yes, more, Master, _please!_”

He could feel his orgasm approaching, and he kissed her as he fucked her wildly, only stilling when he pumped his release into her. As he came, he could feel her own orgasm hit, the way she shook and clenched around him, the way she held tight against him and kissed him with a renewed fierceness.

Though his cock was growing soft, he rocked his hips into her a few more times, bringing her to a second orgasm, making her groan and press against him before he pulled out.

He stayed kneeling over Ladybug for a few moments longer, kissing her tenderly as he undid the collar around her neck, letting it drop below her. His eyes were shut as he tried to hold onto the heady, sensuous feeling of the sex between them, not willing to face reality again.

When he opened his eyes, he was met by brilliant blue behind the other mask, sapphire sparkling at him with a smile.

“You did so good,” he murmured, kissing her lightly again, and again. “How do you feel, Princess?”

“Amazing,” she replied, panting slightly. “That was incredible. But I wanted to ask—why isn’t Ryuuko here?”

Chat moved aside, letting Ladybug sit up. “What you said—she was surprised by it. She needed some time away. I wasn’t going to come, either, but I didn’t actually want anyone else to enjoy you tonight. And seeing you so surprised was worth it.”

She giggled, and turned towards him again, letting her head fall on his shoulder as she cuddled against him. “I meant what I said. Sort of. You’re both so amazing to me and coming here is the best part of my week. But _love_…well, I don’t think I know you enough for that. I’d like to, maybe, if you and Ryuuko are okay with that…”

He captured her lips in a soft kiss. “I would love to, Princess. But Ryuuko—she worries. And I promise you, she does like you. She just doesn’t like change.”

“I can wait,” she said softly. “Even if means I never know you behind the mask. If you decide you’re both ready—I’m here.”

“I know,” he said, another kiss pressed to her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putting important info in throwaway lines like yeah~


	13. Face

Adrien was happy.

He spent his days at work sending messages to the enigmatic Ladybug, and spent his nights with his incredibly sexy girlfriend.

Kagami hadn’t been too happy initially with him seeing Ladybug without her, but ultimately, they’d both decided it was better—_someone_ had to talk to her face-to-face, and Adrien had thoroughly enjoyed his time with her.

Besides, Adrien knew from the way Kagami asked _every day_ about Marinette—Ladybug wasn’t the only girl the couple had their mind on.

In Adrien’s view, Marinette was definitely cute, and a great friend, but that was it. Still, if Kagami wanted more, he wouldn’t stand in the way.

(The mental image of Marinette and Ladybug lying side by side in matching panties and ball gags, their legs spread as they waited for his cock, _definitely_ entered his mind multiple times over the week.)

**

Marinette’s outfit for the evening was a simple black lace teddy, the V-neck plunging all the way to her navel on both the back and the front. She’d been told to wear something black, and something she didn’t mind ruining.

Ladybug headed to the private room, where both of her masters were waiting. Chat Noir was naked save for his mask, and Ryuuko wore a sheer floor-length black robe, with nothing underneath.

“Hello, pet,” Ryuuko said, approaching Ladybug. She greeted her with a kiss on one cheek, then a lingering kiss to the other side of her face, just against the corner of her mouth. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes, Mistress,” she replied, smiling at her. “It’s good to see you again.”

Ryuuko grabbed a handful of Ladybug’s hair and roughly turned her head so she could kiss her deeply, her free hand tracing the deep neckline of her lingerie. “You look good enough to eat, pet,” she murmured. “Lie on the bed. On your back, head towards Chat.”

As Ladybug moved towards the bed, lying down as directed, Ryuuko reached into a nearby black bag and pulled out a double-ended dildo. She brought it to the bed and laid it beside Ladybug before pressing her hands to her knees, forcing her legs apart.

“We’re not going to restrain you tonight, pet,” Ryuuko murmured, trailing her fingers along Ladybug’s inner thigh. She let the length of her robe trail behind her as she positioned herself between her pet’s legs. “But—if you move, you will be punished.”

“O-okay,” Ladybug replied. She glanced up, to where Chat was standing over her, his cock hard and hanging above her face.

“No touching,” he murmured playfully, bending down to gently bop her in the nose with his dick.

“Yes, sir.”

Ryuuko smiled and bent her head down, getting to work on pleasuring her pet. She hooked one finger into the seat of her suit, noting with some amusement how _wet_ Ladybug was already, and pulled it aside before kissing her pet’s cunt and lapping her tongue along the folds.

Ladybug bit her lip, trying not to moan as she stared up at Chat, who slowly rubbed his hand along his cock at the sight.

Ryuuko, meanwhile, lifted up her hips to slide half off the dildo into herself, sliding it in and out a few times as she continued to pleasure Ladybug with her tongue. She then pulled back, eliciting a small, subdued gasp from her pet, as she repositioned herself and Ladybug to intertwine their legs, the free head of the dildo pressing up against her entrance.

Ladybug shook slightly and bit her lip _hard_ as the dildo slowly slid into her, pushing deep until she felt the lips of Ryuuko’s pussy just barely brushing hers. Then her mistress started to _move_, and Ladybug’s head tilted back slightly as she tried to remain still.

Chat grinned, watching the sight of his girlfriend play with their bug right in front of him, the way Ryuuko let herself enjoy fucking their pet as Ladybug’s eyes remained locked on his cock. He slid his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing some precum on the shaft.

Ryuuko rocked her hips, fucking herself on the dildo without much of a care for Ladybug’s pleasure. It was clear the pet was being deliciously tortured, by the way she whimpered and trembled, doing her best to hold absolutely still. She enjoyed watching Chat take care of himself as well, how he breathed heavily as he watched the women together, how his grip on his cock tightened just so slightly every time Ryuuko let out a moan.

“Good, pet,” Ryuuko murmured, grinding herself against Ladybug, against the dildo between them. “You’re doing so good—_ah fuck!_”

Chat cursed under his breath as he watched his girlfriend come, watched her tremble and rock her head back in pleasure. His hips shifted forward, fucking into his hand as he came, spilling onto Ladybug’s pretty and waiting face.

The bulk of it landed just below her mask, across her cheeks and parted lips, one gob dripping from her lip onto her tongue.

“Don’t move yet,” Ryuuko said, abruptly moving and pulling the dildo out of Ladybug. She whined at the loss of sensation, but stayed put.

Ryuuko knelt close to Ladybug’s face and began to lick, cleaning her of Chat’s cum. As she did, she slid one hand between her legs, playing just so subtly with her clit.

Ladybug’s body was starting to get sore from holding so still, but she didn’t dare move, not when the promise of release was pressing fingertips just barely into her cunt.

When Ryuuko licked up the last drop, she smiled devilishly at Ladybug before quickly sliding her fingers deep into her. “_Come_.”

Ladybug moaned and gasped, the wave of her orgasm washing over her. Ryuuko kept her fingers inside her, not slowing down until she’d come down from her high and ridden to a second orgasm, a stronger one that left her feeling dizzy and satiated.

Ryuuko pulled her hand away, making a show of licking her fingers as Chat gently stroked Ladybug’s head. “You can move now, Princess.”

Ladybug sat up, a dazed smile on her face. “That was—are you two both satisfied? I didn’t even really do anything…”

“You don’t need to _do_ anything other than what we tell you, pet,” Ryuuko murmured, kissing her cheek. “And you were so good at keeping still.”

“And I had the best view in the house, so I’m good,” Chat said, sitting on the bed to kiss Ladybug’s other cheek. “Please don’t doubt us, Princess.”


	14. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quarantine has been murder on my will to write but I promise I'm not abandoning this story! I love it too much.

“You want to go out for drinks again?”

Marinette glanced up at Adrien and smiled. “You and Kagami?”

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Sure, sounds nice.”

**

He took her to a nearby bar and ordered drinks for them while they waited for Kagami. Marinette was more than happy to fill the silence talking about her designs and the troubles she was facing.

“So I want to embroider small mirrors onto the fabric to catch the light in movement, but Henri says that’s too costly and a sequined fabric would be fine instead, and—ugh! Agreste is a _luxury_ brand, why are they worrying about the costs?”

Marinette groaned and took a long, _long_ sip of her cosmo. When she set it down, she met Adrien’s amused gaze, and her eyes widened.

“I—I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t be complaining about this to _you_—”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I’m Friend Adrien right now, not Boss’s Son Adrien. And—hey, Kagami’s here.”

Marinette turned to see Kagami walking towards them, wearing a black cocktail dress.

“Hi,” she said, greeting her with a smile. “You’re looking good.”

“Thank you,” Kagami replied, returning the smile. “I hope I’m not interrupting something?”

“No, I was just venting about stupid stuff,” Marinette said, waving her hand dismissively. “We were waiting for _you_, anyways.”

“Good to see you,” Adrien said, standing to greet his girlfriend with a kiss. “How has your day been?”

“Let’s just say I need that drink,” she replied.

“That bad?” Marinette asked. “You can vent if you need to, I won’t mind.”

“It’s just—my mother is a bit overbearing,” Kagami said. “I don’t like talking about my family in public, though.”

“O-oh, of course,” Marinette replied, giving her a shy smile. “I just—I’m here if you need someone to talk to, you know.”

“Thank you,” she replied softly.

**

Later that night, after the three had laughed and drank a little too much together, Adrien stepped outside to call a cab for himself and Kagami. He’d offered Marinette a ride, but she’d insisted that the metro was _fine_.

The two women were left alone in the bar, talking about a recent story that had been in the news, when suddenly, Kagami stopped talking at all.

“Everything okay?” Marinette asked.

She nodded. “Just—distracted.”

“Can I help at all?” she unconsciously leaned closer.

Emboldened by drinking, Kagami leaned forward and gave Marinette a gentle kiss on the lips.

Marinette returned the kiss, reaching one hand to cup Kagami’s cheek while her other hand rested against her hip, but then quickly pulled back, her eyes wide.

“We’re both a little too drunk, aren’t we?” she asked.

“R-right,” Kagami said. “I should see how Adrien’s doing.”

As she stood, Marinette reached out her hand to catch her wrist. “You know—you’re a really good friend to me. This doesn’t change that.”

Kagami smiled. “Thank you. Really.”

**

Ladybug wore a new outfit that week at the club, one of her own designs. A black harness sat on her shoulders, covering her chest and torso with long strips of faux leather fringe. She wore a tiny black g-string underneath, the sort of thing that was so small it could only _just_ be called underwear.

She headed to the private room, where she was greeted at the door by—darkness. Chat Noir was there, and immediately slipped a mask over her face, blinding her.

“What’s going on?” she asked, an edge of worry in her voice. But she trusted him and Ryuuko, so she let him take her by the hands and lead her into the room.

“We’re going to play a game, Bug,” he said.

Hands slid down her legs, gently nudging them apart before locking something metal around her ankles. She cautiously tried to move one leg, realizing that there was something keeping them spread apart.

“We’re going to touch you,” Ryuuko said suddenly, her lips close to Ladybug’s ear. “If you guess which one of us is touching you, you get a reward. If you guess wrong…” She ran the leather pad of a riding crop over the swell of Ladybug’s ass.

“O-okay,” Ladybug said.

“And don’t come,” Chat murmured. “If you think you’re going to, say ‘Venom’. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Start guessing, pet,” Ryuuko said.

A moment later, Ladybug felt a pair of lips brush hers. A twinge of familiarity struck the back of her mind—but that was nothing to focus on. She’d kissed them both so many times before. These lips were soft, but demanding, pushing and parting against hers, a tongue seeking access.

“Ryuuko,” Ladybug guessed when the kisser pulled away. She flinched as she felt the crop caress her ass.

“Good,” Ryuuko murmured. “That’s one.”

Ladybug then felt hands on her breasts, pushing past the dangling leather straps, cupping her, thumbs running over her nipples. A mouth pressed against one breast, tongue swirling around, teeth so very gently teasing her.

“R-Ryuuko again?” she guessed. The only response was a sharp _thwack!_ against her ass.

“Wrong,” Chat said, caressing her breasts one more time before stepping away.

A hand was at her throat, tight but not cutting off her air, squeezing once before being replaced by lips and _teeth_, a sharp bite on the juncture of her shoulder.

“Chat,” she guessed, thinking that he’d be more likely to bite.

_Thwack!_ Another smack, one that mirrored the first.

Hands slid along her hips, to her legs. The fringe shifted, brushing against her now more sensitive breasts. One hand pushed aside the small string of her underwear to stroke her pussy, already so wet that fingers slid right in, curled inside her, as a thumb brushed her clit.

She wriggled her hips, trying to feel the minute details of the hand that was pleasuring her. But both of them had long, slender fingers, so she really _didn’t_ know.

“Chat?” she guessed, knowing she had a fifty-fifty chance.

“That’s two, Bug,” he murmured, placing a kiss just below her ear.

She felt hands gently pushing her forward, not hard enough to make her fall, but enough to steer her towards the bed, where she was pushed harder, landing face-first on the mattress. Her feet were still on the ground, leaving her ass up, pussy exposed to the room.

A mouth pressed to her thigh, leaving a soft kiss before moving between her legs, tongue flicking at her folds. The same tongue tapped lightly against her clit before fingers spread her open and the tongue was inside her, tasting her with such hunger she couldn’t help but moan. The unknown fingers moved to her clit, rubbing as she was fucked by the warm, wet tongue.

“Venom!” she cried breathlessly, feeling herself nearing that sweet, familiar peak. The tongue immediately stopped, and she was left alone, cold between her legs.

“Who was that?” Chat asked her.

“R-Ryuuko,” Ladybug guessed. They’d been alternating, so it seemed a fair guess. She flinched as she felt the cool leather of the crop against her cunt, gently stroking her before giving her a smack that made her raise up onto her toes in surprise.

“Only two correct guesses,” Chat murmured. She could feel him moving behind her, his cock pressing against her. “That’s too bad, I would’ve loved to spoil our little Bug today.”

“Rules are rules, tomcat,” Ryuuko teased. “You only get to make her come twice.”

“Hear that?” Chat murmured, leaning over Ladybug, pressing his chest to her back, nipping softly at her earlobe. “You don’t have to hold back anymore—but if you wait till I tell you to come, I promise it’ll be so much better.”

“Yes, sir,” Ladybug said softly. “Please, sir, please fuck me…”

Chat shifted, slowly sinking his cock into her fully, drawing out a soft moan from her. He thrust into her slowly, making sure she could feel every single inch sliding in and out of her.

The mattress in front of her suddenly sank, and hands gently directed her head, until her lips were just grazing the wet folds of Ryuuko’s pussy. “Lick, pet.”

Ladybug did as she was told, the pace of her tongue matching the pace of Chat’s cock. The teasing she’d been given already had her right at the edge, and she soon found herself moaning against Ryuuko, pushing her hips back against Chat as she came.

“One already,” Chat said, his voice strained as his thrusts came harder, faster. “I’ll have to make the second one great for you.”

Ladybug felt a hand at the back of her head as Ryuuko said, “Faster, pet…”

She focused on her mistress, ignoring the mounting pleasure as Chat’s cock pounded into her again and again, his hand reaching around to tease her clit. She eagerly licked and tasted Ryuuko, keeping her head and tongue moving, eating out her mistress until the hand on her head gripped her hair tight and she heard Ryuuko’s cry of ecstasy.

“Good girl,” Chat murmured. “Now pay attention to _me_.” He punctuated his words with a smack on her ass, not too hard, but hitting where the crop had earlier. Ladybug groaned, clenching her body and gritting her teeth as she tried not to come.

She felt like a tightly coiled spring, each thrust winding her tighter. She didn’t know how long she could take without breaking as Chat filled her completely again, and again.

His hands moved to grip her hips tightly as he pressed into her in one final thrust. “Come for me, Bug,” he murmured as his hips jerked, his release spilling into her.

Ladybug moaned, all the tension coming undone in one moment, a rush of pleasure wracking her body, making her drop her face down onto the mattress.

When Chat pulled out of her, Ryuuko gently helped her lift her head so she could remove the blindfold. “You did very good, pet.”

“Th-thank you,” Ladybug murmured, blinking at the light. “That was—wow that was good.”

Ryuuko chuckled as Chat undid the restraints on Ladybug’s ankles. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“I, um, definitely wouldn’t mind the blindfold again,” she said, blushing. “I-if you wanted to use it.”

“Sometimes, we will,” Chat said, kissing Ladybug’s cheek. “But I like seeing those eyes of yours when I’m fucking you, too.”

Ladybug’s blush turned a brighter red. Ryuuko moved an arm around her, and she leaned into her mistress’s embrace, happily satisfied.


	15. Write

“Adrien,” Kagami said late at night, “I want to see Ladybug on my own this week.”

“All right,” he replied. “Why? Something going on?”

She shook her head. “I…I want to see if I may have feelings for her as well. If my feelings for Marinette were just projection…”

“Then go alone,” Adrien said, kissing his girlfriend’s forehead. “Figure out your emotions. Let me know what you think afterwards, okay?”

**

Ladybug arrived in the private room the next week wearing nothing. She was greeted by just Ryuuko, who wore a black lace robe tied just under her breasts with a red ribbon, and black lace panties with a small matching ribbon decoration—one of Marinette’s creations, in fact.

“Hello, pet,” she said with a smile. “It’s just you and me today.”

Ladybug nodded. “What are you planning?”

“Stand there,” Ryuuko ordered. “Legs apart.”

As Ladybug obeyed, Ryuuko grabbed a marker from the bed and crossed the room towards her, kneeling in front of her pet.

“Don’t move,” she ordered, uncapping the marker. She started to write on Ladybug, hiragana characters trailing down one leg.

“What are you writing, mistress?” Ladybug dared to ask.

“Marking you as mine,” Ryuuko replied. “Labeling you as my pet, as Chat’s princess.”

“Th-that’s all?”

Ryuuko glanced up at her with a smile. “Nothing insulting, don’t worry. I will translate when I’m done.”

She concentrated again on writing, the smooth feeling of the marker gliding over Ladybug’s pale, soft skin. The ink glistened slightly when it was applied, but dried fairly quickly.

Ladybug stood still, watching her mistress write on one leg, then a line of characters down her torso, dipping between her breasts and ending at her navel. She wrote a line on her left arm, and ended with a kanji character on the back of her left hand.

“This is a henna marker,” Ryuuko said. “It won’t fade for a few days. I suggest wearing gloves if you must.”

Ladybug blushed. “Y-yes, mistress. What does it say?”

“On your hand, it says ‘Princess’,” Ryuuko replied. “This line here, ‘Ryuuko’s pet’. ‘Made for Ryuuko and Chat’. ‘Chat’s little bug’. I just have one more thing to add.”

Ryuuko knelt down again, writing just above her pet’s bare pussy in perfectly legible French: Ask Ryuuko Before Use. She capped off her work with an arrow pointing to Ladybug’s cunt.

“A message for the rest of the club,” she said with a smirk. “Stay there.”

She crossed the room, picking up another item from the bed, and returned a moment later with a collar and leash in her hands.

“I want to take my pet for a walk,” she said, clipping the collar around Ladybug’s neck. She traced her finger along her jawline and added, “You should probably be muzzled…hold on one second.”

Ryuuko grabbed a ball gag from the bed, and Ladybug obediently opened her mouth to accept it. As Ryuuko buckled the gag, she handed Ladybug the clicker.

“Come along, pet,” she said with a smile, picking up the end of the leash. “Let’s take you through the public area.”

Ladybug felt a sharp tug at her throat, and hummed happily against the gag as she followed Ryuuko out of the room.

She could feel her arousal growing, the area between her legs growing wet. She kept her hands at her side as she walked, going past the rest of the private rooms to the common area.

A door opened, revealing Viperion and a brunette woman on his arm. “Ryuuko,” he said with a nod. “Your girl’s looking good.”

“Thank you,” Ryuuko responded with a note of pride in her voice. “Who’s your newest pet?”

“Volpina,” she introduced herself. “And I’m not a pet.”

Ryuuko stepped towards her, and ran a finger from the top of her exposed breast up her neck, forcing her to lift her chin. “While you’re here, you’re anything your dom says you are,” she said in a voice that was somehow both quiet and menacing.

“And I say you’re no longer needed today,” Viperion added with a grin. “Ryuuko, do you mind if I try out your girl?”

“Not at all,” she replied, dropping the leash. “Pet, put your hands on the wall and spread your legs for Viperion here.”

Ladybug was wide-eyed, but did as she was told, bending over slightly to provide the masked man with easier access.

Ryuuko brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and murmured softly, “If you don’t want him, you have your clicker. But unless you use that, I get to decide who uses you today.”

Ladybug just nodded. She gripped the clicker tightly between her palm and thumb, her fingers stretched to touch the wall. She did not press it.

Viperion stepped towards her, kissing the back of one shoulder as he pulled off the briefs he wore. He pressed his fingers to her cunt, spreading her folds before pumping two digits in and out of her.

Ladybug moaned softly, the sound muffled by the ball held between her lips. Beside her, Ryuuko had her hand on her arm, gently holding her, providing some form of stability for her.

Volpina stamped her foot and walked away from the scene, leaving the three alone in the hall.

Ladybug slowly shut her eyes, enjoying the slow, steady pace of Viperion’s fingers, when they suddenly pulled out of her and something much bigger pressed at her cunt. His cock slid inside her, filling her in a way that felt so _good_ at the current angle, making her groan.

“Fuck, she feels—_damn_,” Viperion grunted as he fucked her, his hands tight on her hips as he thrust against her. “Chat usually gets to enjoy her, doesn’t he?”

Ryuuko nodded. “She’s really lovely, isn’t she? I think she might be our favorite pet.”

“Even more than what’s her name? The blonde?” His nails lightly raked down Ladybug’s back, making her shiver and buck her hips against him.

“Allegra, and yes,” Ryuuko replied. “Ladybug is something special.”

The pet tried to smile around her gag, but could only moan in pleasure as Viperion reached one hand around her hips to play with her clit. His cock pulled out of her, but his hand stayed, rubbing furiously to bring her to orgasm as his release shot across her back.

“Thanks,” Viperion said. “The crowd out there is going to love her.”

“What about your Volpina?” Ryuuko asked. “She seemed jealous.”

“We’ve only played a few times,” he replied. “She’s cute, but she has other men.”

Ryuuko nodded, “Well, it was good to see you, but my pet and I need to finish our walk.”

She led Ladybug, somewhat dazed from the orgasm and the thrill of being fucked by a stranger, into the public area, taking her past a small stage, through crowds of people engaged in their own sexual encounters.

“Like what you see, pet?” she asked, stopping in front of a woman giving a blowjob to a man who was strapped to a St Andrew’s cross. “Those who are out here prefer to watch and be watched. And I want all of them to see my beautiful pet.”

Ladybug nodded, her eyes glued to the couple before her, before glancing across the room to a woman mounted on a Sybian, another woman whipping her breast.

“It’s been a few months,” Ryuuko said. “Chat and I have enjoyed our time with you so much.”

Ladybug whimpered, her eyes widening. Her mistress glanced at her before smiling.

“I’m not leaving you, pet. Don’t worry about that. I just wanted to give you a chance to experience something new before you decide to stay with _us_ for longer.” Ryuuko smiled. “Now, stand over here and keep your arms by your side. Let everyone see your markings.”

As Ladybug stood, legs spread slightly apart, arms at her sides, a woman suddenly knelt before her. “Hey, Ryuuko, can I taste her?”

“Go for it.”

Ladybug moaned as the strange woman gripped her hips and kissed her pussy, tongue darting between her folds. The woman was clearly no stranger to oral, lips grazing against Ladybug’s folds, tongue fucking her with eagerness. She moved one hand to play with her clit, bringing Ladybug to a quick knee-buckling orgasm.

When she managed to regain her balance, shaking slightly as her juices slid down her inner thigh, she turned to see a short line of people, four deep, standing beside Ryuuko.

The next hour passed in a blur. She was fingered, fucked, licked to orgasm after orgasm, until she felt her legs turning numb from the strain of keeping herself upright, and her jaw becoming so, so sore from the gag.

She clicked the device in her hand, and whined when the mohawked blond man fingering her didn’t stop. She clicked a few more times before shutting her eyes as the man pushed her to bend over, lining up his cock with her entrance.

Suddenly, she heard a loud _smack!_ as the man behind her quickly moved away.

“Don’t _touch_ her,” Ryuuko snarled. She’d whipped the man’s hand with the end of Ladybug’s leash, making him back off. “She clicked. That’s her safeword. Leave her _alone_.”

“S-sorry,” the man mumbled before walking away, rubbing his sore hand.

“Let’s get some privacy, all right?” Ryuuko asked Ladybug. “You can take off the gag and collar now.”

Ladybug nodded, and undid the clasp of the gag, but left the collar. Ryuuko raised an eyebrow, but held the end of the leash to lead her pet back to their private room.

“Thank you,” she murmured softly when they were back in the hall. “I was—it was starting to hurt.”

“That’s all right,” Ryuuko said, opening the door to their room for her. “You can rest on the bed, if you want. You did wonderfully, pet. I’m sorry that he didn’t stop.”

Ladybug collapsed onto the bed, her legs giving out as soon as her butt hit the mattress. “You—you didn’t get anything out of this, did you?”

“Watching you is more than enough,” Ryuuko replied with a smile.

“I…_want_ you to enjoy it, though,” Ladybug admitted, blushing under her mask. “If—if that’s all right with you.”

She smiled before sitting on the bed beside her pet. “You’ve been _such_ a good girl, letting me watch you all night. I suppose you’ve earned the right to watch me.”

Ryuuko lifted her hips to slide her panties down her legs, discarding them on the floor. She spread her legs apart, revealing her pussy, before beginning to touch herself, slowly sliding her fingers along her folds.

Ladybug watched, mesmerized, as Ryuuko circled her clit before pressing a finger inside herself. The only sound in the room was Ryuuko’s soft moans as she fingered herself, the wet sound of her cunt being pushed open with each thrust.

Ladybug reached out, setting her hand on Ryuuko’s knee. Their eyes met, and Ryuuko just gave a nod. Ladybug’s hand slid higher on her leg, until her fingers brushed her clit, rubbing against the small nub as Ryuuko fucked herself with her hand.

When Ryuuko came with a groan, she tilted her head back and shut her legs, trapping Ladybug’s hand for just a moment before she relaxed.

“You…you’re so _good_,” she murmured. “I—Chat will be back next week. It’ll just be the three of us then, I promise.”

Ladybug smiled. “Thank you, Mistress.”


	16. Swing

Marinette had suddenly decided to shake up her style, dressing a little more punk in the week that followed. She didn’t go all out with the accessories all the time, but she incorporated some torn fishnets, leather clothing, and fingerless gloves into her wardrobe.

No one commented, and it didn’t affect her work in any way. It did, however, affect Adrien when he couldn’t stop staring at her ass in the short leather skirt she chose to wear that Thursday.

If Marinette noticed, though, she didn’t say anything.

**

Friday, Adrien was busy texting Kagami and Ladybug as he walked through the halls of the Gabriel offices when he nearly walked into a woman.

“Oh, sorry!” he said, avoiding her at the last second, but she reached out and lightly grabbed onto his arm.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, her voice honey sweet. “After all, I’ve had my hands on you plenty of times before.”

He sighed when he finally registered who the woman was—Lila Rossi, one of the models at the company. A woman he’d done plenty of photoshoots with, who was always a little too touchy and grabby for his liking. “Hello, Lila,” he said politely. “Nice to see you again, but—I’m in a hurry.”

“Of course,” she said, letting go of his arm. “Say, how are things going with you and that Kazumi girl?”

“_Kagami_ and I are doing well,” he replied shortly. “I have to go now.” He walked briskly down the hall, not daring to look at his phone until he was out of Lila’s sight.

**

Marinette took off her gloves in the bathroom to wash her hands, and was just about to put them on again when a woman entered the restroom.

The brunette glanced at her hand, eyes locking onto the henna marking, before she just smirked and entered one of the stalls.

**

Ladybug wore a lacy red high-neck minidress when she met Ryuuko in the club that night. She wore no underwear beneath the dress, leaving her body open and her henna tattoos available for all to see.

“You look beautiful,” Ryuuko murmured, taking her by the hand and leading her to the public area of the club, where Chat stood nude beside a sort of hammock that hung from the ceiling, restraints attached to it at the corners.

“It’s been a hell of a week,” Chat said, kissing the back of Ladybug’s hand in greeting. “I just want to fuck you hard, and this is going to make sure you’re comfortable and right where we want you.”

“Okay,” Ladybug said with a smile. “How do I get in this?”

Chat Noir and Ryuuko helped her settle into the swing before they tied her arms and legs spread open. Ryuuko slipped the clicker into Ladybug’s hand as Chat adjusted the height of the swing, lifting her hips and lowering her head until she was lying flat at crotch level.

“Looks good,” Ryuuko murmured. “I’m going to get the toys.”

Chat ran his hand along Ladybug’s body, from her neck to between her breasts to her stomach to between her legs. He ran his fingers over her folds so lightly, and grinned. “We’ve barely started and you’re already this wet?”

“I’ve missed you,” Ladybug replied in a teasing tone.

“Well, I’ll make sure you can’t forget about me all week.” He pushed his fingers inside her, making her groan.

Ryuuko returned, carrying a small bag. She reached into it and pulled out a contraption with leather straps and metal hooks. “Open wide.”

She fitted a metal ring into Ladybug’s mouth before securing the strap and hooks around her head, forcing her mouth as wide as it could be.

Chat walked around Ladybug until his cock was right at her head. “Ryuuko, would you mind getting her ready for me?” he asked, one finger stroking Ladybug’s open lips.

“Of course,” Ryuuko replied, pulling at the straps of the swing to lift Ladybug’s hips a little higher.

Ladybug shut her eyes, waiting for whatever they had in store for her, and at the same time, her doms touched her. Chat’s cock was in her mouth, pushing past the gag so she could wind her tongue around him, taste and suck him. Ryuuko’s tongue was against her folds, licking and pushing her open for her fingers to rub against her clit.

Ladybug focused on holding back her gag reflex as Chat fucked her mouth, his hands at the sides of her head gripping her tight. It was an overwhelming mix of sensations, the cock against her tongue, sliding partway down her throat, musky scent pressed against her nose, the tongue at her cunt fucking her with just as much fervor as fingers rubbed and _pinched_ her clit…she groaned as she came, letting her tongue fall slack against the cock pressed against it.

“Damn, already?” Chat said, looking over his pet at Ryuuko. “I was hoping to have a little more fun with her before you finished her.”

“I guess I’m just too talented,” Ryuuko teased. “Swing her over to me.”

Chat gave Ladybug a gentle push, and the swing twisted around, so her face was at Ryuuko’s still-clothed crotch. He gave Ladybug a less gentle lick along her cunt before moving the swing so her hips were lowered.

Ryuuko took the gag off of Ladybug. “Stretch your jaw, pet, I’ve got another one for you.”

Ladybug obediently opened and closed her mouth, shifting her jaw around to work out any soreness. She glanced up at Ryuuko when she was done and murmured, “I’m good now.”

Ryuuko grinned before reaching for the bag and pulling out another gag, this one with a black dildo attached to it. “Open up.”

Ladybug opened her mouth, and Ryuuko fitted the gag on her, dildo pointing outward. She then peeled off her panties, leaving her as nude as Chat.

“Ladies first,” Chat said with a sly grin.

Ryuuko positioned herself straddling Ladybug’s face, holding the dildo and working it inside herself. “Pet, I want you to fuck me,” she said.

Ladybug nodded, then kept nodding, her head bobbing up and down so the dildo slid in and out of Ryuuko. Her mistress’s folds were wet and musky against her face, but the gag kept her from licking or tasting.

Just as she found a steady rhythm that made Ryuuko groan, Ladybug felt Chat’s hands on her hips, pulling her close to him as he pushed himself into her. She found herself passed between the two, the swing allowing free movement for her to fuck and be fucked. Each thrust Chat gave her pressed her forward, letting the dildo gag sink deep into Ryuuko, before she was pulled back and it all started again.

Ladybug moaned around the gag, her voice muffled as she listened to Chat and Ryuuko groaning in pleasure as they passed her body between them, both enjoying her, using her like a well-loved, well-fucked toy. She let herself get lost in the pleasure, letting it overtake her so much she barely even noticed when she came again and again, Chat’s thrusts becoming sloppy against her.

Ryuuko came, grinding her pussy against Ladybug’s face as the pet tried to give her a few more hard thrusts. She stepped back and carefully undid the gag before placing a light kiss to Ladybug’s lips. “You’re doing so good…”

Ladybug smiled slightly before moaning as Chat continued to fuck her, lazily using the swing to slide her back and forth instead of moving his hips to thrust into her.

“Fuck, _Ladybug_,” he groaned. “Come for me, bug.” He punctuated his words with a thumb on her clit, a little extra sensation that pushed her over the edge, making her moan and shake in the swing as she came. Chat grabbed her hips and held her close as he reached his own orgasm, pumping into her.

Ryuuko gave another small kiss to Ladybug before saying, “Chat, will you get the chocolate and water for her while I let her out of the swing?”

“I’m okay,” Ladybug murmured, her words slurring slightly as she came out of her post-orgasmic haze. “’s comfy here…”

“We don’t want you to be in there too long and get sore, okay?” Ryuuko said in a low, caring tone. “Come on, let’s get you out.”

**

The next morning, Marinette awoke to an email from an unfamiliar address.

_Hello Ladybug~_

_I wonder what Gabriel Agreste would think if he knew how you spent your nights!_

_Your Best Friend_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a wild plot appears!


	17. Crop

Marinette deleted the strange email and simply ignored it. What business did Gabriel Agreste have with her personal life anyways?

And if this mystery person knew she was Ladybug—well, then they were clearly at the club too, weren’t they?

After rethinking for a moment, she moved the email out of her trash bin and forwarded it to the club. With the secrecy Miraculous prized, Tikki would want to know about this.

**

Three days later, Marinette got a curt reply.

_Thank you for letting us know. -Tikki_

**

She still felt on edge while working all week, unable to spend her evenings on her other designs, jumping every time someone tried to talk to her at the office.

The end of the week couldn’t come fast enough. She looked forward to her time at the club, where she could just _stop thinking_ for a while. She didn’t know _what_ to think of that email, so she just spent her time alternating between paranoid, angry, and oddly guilty.

She sent a brief message on Thursday.

**Ladybug: ** _can I make a request for this week?_

**Ryuuko: ** _What?_

**Ladybug: ** _I want to be punished till I can’t think about my life anymore._

**Chat Noir: ** _is everything okay??_

**Ladybug: ** _just some personal stuff. It’s under control I just need to stop thinking about it._

**Ryuuko: ** _If that’s what you need._

**

Ladybug wore a very simple outfit to the club that week—a black leather bra and panty set, though the bra was barely more than a scrap of fabric supporting just the bottom of her breasts, below her nipples. The panties were crotchless, simple cords connecting the front to the back.

She met Chat Noir in their private room. He was shirtless, just wearing tight black jeans.

“Ryuuko will be joining us shortly,” he said. “Right now, I want you to turn around.”

She did as she was told, and felt cold metal clasp around her wrists, cuffing her hands behind her.

“On your knees,” Chat directed.

Ladybug knelt before him, her face level with his crotch. She smiled up at him.

“I’m going to put a blindfold on you now,” he said, “And then you’re going to take my cock in your mouth.”

“Yes, Sir,” she murmured, smile still on her face. Her world went dark as he slipped a blindfold over her face, then she heard the sound of pants unzipping before something warm touched her lips. She obediently opened her mouth, letting Chat’s cock inside.

She eagerly sucked him, flicking her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, bobbing her head as she gave her full attention to his cock, hard and hot in her mouth. She drew her tongue back, letting it slide across the slit leaking pre-cum.

“Make me come,” he directed. “I want to fill that pretty throat of yours so I can focus on _you_ for the rest of the night.”

She gave an affirmative grunt before bobbing her head again, sliding her tongue from the tip of his cock down to the base, stretching it out as she tried to lick his balls with his cock hitting the back of her throat.

His hand caressed her cheek before roughly twisting in her hair, holding her head still as he fucked her mouth, her nose pressed into him as he made her deepthroat him. She moaned, hoping he’d feel the vibrations as she felt _good_ for used like this.

Chat’s hips snapped forward, his cock making Ladybug gag, her throat closing around him. He came, his fingers softly carding through her hair as he let his grip on her relax.

“Good Bug,” he murmured, pulling back so he could see his pet’s blindfolded face, a string of cum and drool connecting from her bottom lip to the tip of his cock. “Very good.”

Ladybug smiled. She heard footsteps moving around her, a door opening.

“You’ve been a good pet tonight,” Ryuuko’s voice suddenly said, close to her. “But I hear you’ve been a bad girl?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Ladybug murmured. “I need to be punished.”

_Thwack!_

Ladybug let out a soft, “_Ah!_” as a riding crop suddenly hit her breast, painful for a moment before turning to pleasure as her skin became more sensitive.

Ryuuko gave another light tap, this one to Ladybug’s other breast, creating mirrored red marks on her chest. She then gently pressed the crop to her pet’s stomach, trailing it up, over her neck, until she raised her chin.

“Stand up,” Ryuuko said. “Chat will help you to your proper position for tonight.”

Ladybug stood, and felt a hand on her back guiding her.

“Small step up,” Chat said, and Ladybug lifted her foot before stepping onto a small riser. He directed her, undoing and redoing her handcuffs as needed, until she was positioned just the way Ryuuko wanted her. Her legs were kept spread apart by a metal bar, and she was bent at an acute angle over the bed, her arms trapped over her head so she was stuck with her ass up and pussy exposed to room.

“Comfortable?” Ryuuko asked.

Ladybug gave a satisfied hum.

“Use your words, pet,” she said. “We need to know that you can tell us if it’s too much.”

Ladybug turned her head slightly and said, “Yes, Mistress.”

“Good,” Ryuuko replied. “Now, you won’t tell us why you need to be punished—but I believe ten strikes should be enough to get you to stop thinking about it.”

Ladybug groaned, her hands flexing in the cuffs as her body tensed, anticipating the pain.

Chat ran his hand along her back, the mattress dipping slightly as he sat beside her. “Focus on me, Bug,” he murmured. “Just relax.”

The tension released as she let herself melt under Chat’s touch. She gave a happy hum as she relaxed, and then the crop struck, a sharp blow to her ass. Ladybug sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth, her hands clenching into fists.

Chat’s hands were on her again, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “It’s okay, Bug. You don’t have to hold back any noises today, or anything else.”

Another smack, slightly overlapping the mark from the first, and Ladybug cried out, her hands splaying wide as her body first flinched away from the blow before arching back up, as if begging for more.

“Good girl,” Chat murmured. “Taking your punishment like this…”

Ryuuko trailed the crop down the back of Ladybug’s thigh, making the pet shiver and softly gasp. “Really, now, Chat,” she said. “I think our pet is being naughty. She’s _enjoying_ her punishment.”

“Give her a few more,” he encouraged. “I want to know how well she can take it all.”

_Thwack! Thwack!_ Two more smacks on Ladybug’s other ass cheek, one overlapping the other. She moaned, unconsciously bucking her hips back.

The tip of the crop slid between Ladybug’s legs, pressed up against her lower lips. Ryuuko maneuvered the crop so the very edge of it slid just inside her pet’s cunt, only enough to make her moan before pulling it away and giving a solid, but light, tap against her pussy.

Ladybug _screamed_, turning her face to the mattress to muffle the sound.

“Halfway there,” Ryuuko said. “Do you still think she’s being good?”

“How wet is she?” Chat asked, amusement clear in his tone.

“_Dripping_.” Two slender fingers pressed into Ladybug’s pussy, making her groan. Her hips shook as she tried to fuck herself on her mistress’s hand, but she pulled away too quickly. She heard the soft sound of sucking before Ryuuko added, “And she tastes as wonderful as ever.”

“I think she’s a good girl,” Chat said. “But she still deserves the other half.”

Ladybug groaned.

“Count the last five for us, pet,” Ryuuko said.

_Thwack! _“Ah! O—one…”

This time, Ryuuko alternated which side received the strikes, and Ladybug’s voice started to falter after number three.

“Are you good?” Chat asked. “You’ve done so well, we can stop here if you need to.”

“Nnn—no,” Ladybug said, her voice soft but determined. “I—I need this, _please_.”

Ryuuko smacked her again, the slap of leather on skin ringing out in the room. “Last one,” she said, trailing the crop between Ladybug’s legs again. “Where do you feel you deserve this?”

Ladybug’s hands clenched, her body tensing, before she forced herself to relax. She was panting softly as she managed to murmur, “My—my pussy, Mistress.”

Chat and Ryuuko exchanged a look, both surprised at her request. Ryuuko silently smiled, her expression reassuring, before she gave her pet a measured _smack!_ right between her legs.

Ladybug groaned again. “M-Mistress, _please_, please touch me more…”

“Such a needy little Bug, aren’t you?” Chat murmured. “I’ll take care of you in a minute, but let’s get your hands free first, okay?”

Ladybug nodded and whimpered.

Once her hands were freed, the mattress beneath her dipped again as suddenly soft and warm thighs met her palms. She could tell that she was _close_ to Ryuuko, one small movement away from being able to bury her face in her cunt.

“Mistress,” she murmured softly, “may I taste you?”

Ryuuko’s hands were on her head then, pussy pressed up against her lips. Ladybug obediently licked along the length of her folds before darting her tongue inside, fucking her mistress with her mouth.

Chat stood from the bed and moved behind Ladybug, gently running his hands over the red marks on her ass. He listened to her groan at the touch, the sound making Ryuuko tilt her head back in pleasure. He slid his finger into Ladybug’s pussy, gently stroking her inner walls, making her whine and moan.

“Keep using your tongue, and do to her what I’m doing to you,” Chat directed before pumping his fingers inside her, fucking her hard with his hand. He watched as Ryuuko ground her hips down against their pet’s face, knowing Ladybug’s tongue was desperately trying to slide deeper into her cunt.

He watched Ryuuko, studying her as she lost herself in the ecstasy, coming closer and closer to her peak—then switched his actions, pulling his fingers out of Ladybug and circling her clit instead, once, twice, three light circles before pinching the small bud.

Ladybug’s tongue twirled around Ryuuko’s clit before she sucked softly, the last step to pushing her mistress over the edge. Ryuuko’s legs clamped around her head as she came, a rush of warmth against her mouth.

“Good girl,” Chat murmured, slowly pumping his fingers into Ladybug again. “Now, Bug, can you come for me?”

Ladybug whimpered as Ryuuko backed away, freeing her mouth. She licked her lips, tasting the last remnants of her mistress, as Chat crooked his finger in just the _right_ way, making her groan and her legs shake as she came.

“Good job, Princess,” Chat said softly, pulling back so that he could undo the restraints on her legs.

Ryuuko removed her blindfold before pulling her fully onto the bed, letting her rest her head on her lap. “Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

Ladybug shook her head. “N-no. Just let me be here with you both, please.”

Chat sat on the bed beside them. “Of course,” he murmured. “Relax. We’ll take care of you.”


	18. Stuck

Unfortunately, not every problem can be solved with hot bondage sex.

Marinette spent her Saturday texting Chat and Ryuuko, exchanging some _very_ spicy pictures, but it all got her mind off of her problems only for a short while.

(The one picture of Chat’s cock entering Ryuuko’s pussy entertained her for _quite_ a while, and she’d had fun with her photoshoot of showing exactly what that pic did for her.)

But just when the anxiety was starting to leave her mind, Marinette received another email.

_You can’t have both, Marinette._

_Pick your job or your sex life. You have till Friday, or I choose for you._

_Your Best Friend_

**

Adrien was worried.

Ladybug was definitely dealing with something stressful, but if she didn’t want to talk about it, there was nothing he could do. Even as her dom, their relationship was strictly sex, and her life was her own business—as enticing as the thought of tying her down and teasing her body until she told him everything was, and then teasing her some more so she’d make those lovely moans.

Kagami seemed worried as well, from the way she bit her bottom lip with each new text from their pet.

“I have a few hours free tomorrow,” she said late Saturday night, as they were preparing for bed. “If you and Ladybug are free, maybe we could…?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah. I think she could use the distraction.”

**

Marinette arrived at the club the next day, and slipped on her mask to become Ladybug. She removed the rest of her clothing, storing it in a small locker, before walking to the main room of the club, where her dommes had agreed to meet her.

She met Ryuuko, who wore a sheer black dress with red lacing up the sides, and nothing beneath.

“Tonight’s going to be a little different for you, pet,” she said, greeting Ladybug with a kiss on the cheek. “We’re using some of the more specialized equipment the club has.”

She led Ladybug to a small room with a curious door—there was a large hole in the middle of it, rubber lining the opening, and short padded platforms on both sides of the door just beneath the hole. Chat was standing by it, as nude as she was, already erect.

“Come here,” he said, holding out his hand to her. “You’re going to lie on your back and slide through this hole here.”

He helped her wriggle into position, one half of her body on each side of the door, the rubber lining around her creating a comfortable seal. She laid on her back on the small platform, her body easily supported from her head to just under her ass. Her legs dangled freely until Chat gently guided them to restraints that kept her spread open.

“Now,” said Ryuuko, “we’re going to close that door, and you’re going to be open for the club to use.”

Ladybug’s cheeks pinked as a smile slowly crept across her face. “A-and I won’t be seeing anyone, will I?”

“Not at all,” Ryuuko replied, grinning. “One of us will be out here, making sure no one presses your limits, and one of us will be in there to…enjoy your company. Are you ready, pet?”

“Y-yes…”

Ryuuko stepped inside the room, and helped Chat maneuver the door shut, effectively blocking out everything outside. She took a seat in a chair beside Ladybug’s head, gently stroking her hair as the girl started to moan.

“That’s—_ah!_—is that Chat?”

Ryuuko nodded. “Are you comfortable?”

“Mmhmm,” she whimpered. “He’s—_ohhh_…”

“Just relax,” her mistress said quietly. “Relax and enjoy whatever goes on.”

Ladybug shut her eyes, still softly moaning, her body wriggling on the small platform.

“Good girl,” Ryuuko said. She stood from the chair and moved so she was standing over Ladybug’s face. “Good pets get rewarded.”

Ladybug lifted her head, her lips to her mistress’s pussy. She licked eagerly, her hands coming up to grip Ryuuko’s thighs so she could fuck her with her mouth, doing her best to pleasure her.

“_Ahh_,” Ryuuko groaned, one hand on Ladybug’s head. “You’re so good…”

Outside the door, Chat had been fingering Ladybug, making sure her pussy was wet and ready. He moved his hands to her hips so he could fuck her, pushing his cock inside her as he rested his forehead against the door. He fucked her hard, fast, listening to her muffled moans on the other side of the door as he came, spilling inside her.

Chat stepped back to realize a line had begun to form. He flashed a grin at the crowd. “Safeword is cataclysm. Have fun with her.”

There was a strange pleasure in watching other club patrons fuck, finger, and lick his sub. He could see her legs fight the restraints, listen to her moans from the other side of the door (mixed with some of Ryuuko’s groans), watch her hips buck and tremble every time she came, see the loads of cum drip out of her pussy. His Bug was happy, and there was a satisfaction in knowing that her body was _his_ to control.

As a girl in a black domino mask knelt down to eat out Ladybug, Chat moved to touch his sub, idly rubbing her clit with one finger. The girl locked eyes with him, smiling as she licked at his Bug’s pussy, and happily hummed against her when Ladybug came.

A knock came from the other side of the door. Chat held up his hand to stop the next person in line from coming forward as Ryuuko opened the door and quickly stepped out. “Ready to trade?”

“Is she enjoying it?” he asked.

“She’s a beautiful mess.”

He stepped inside, smiling at his Bug as they shut the door again.

“So good,” Ladybug murmured, grinning at him.

“There’s a line out there for you,” he said, taking a seat. “Everyone wants a taste of you.”

She gave a happy wriggle. “’m feeling cum drunk already.”

“Good,” he said, brushing a piece of sweat-matted hair off her forehead. “You seemed like you needed this.”

“I did,” she admitted. “I—_aah!_—I’ve been having a hard time. With work.”

“You know you can talk about it, if you want to.”

She shut her eyes, letting another orgasm wash over her before she said, “Someone there knows that I come here.”

He frowned. “You should tell Tikki. That’s _definitely_ against the rules.”

“But what if I lose my job?” she asked, before suddenly gasping, her back arching off the platform. “I—_fuck_—I’ll never get another opportunity like this…it’s not like it’s really a _job_, it’s a _partnership_ with a company way, _way_ bigger than mine…can’t lose iiiii—_ahh!_”

“Don’t you already design clothes for this lifestyle?” Chat asked. “How can anyone finding you out hurt you?”

“I have a—_aahhhh_—vanilla brand too,” she replied. “And trust me, this lifestyle doesn’t match with my new partnership. They’re kinda known for _not_ being edgy, or sexy—except one of the—_nngh_—models, he’s so sexy, so nice…”

This was sounding _too _familiar, but Chat kept digging, his curiosity driving him. “What if he was out there right now, fucking you?”

She grinned. “No, he has a girlfriend…would be _so good_ though...she’s pretty and _won_derful to—_ooh!_”

“You never know who’s here,” he said. He was starting to imagine her without the mask, needed her to just say something to confirm his suspicions. “What’s his name?”

Her hands formed into fists, her eyes fluttering closed as she softly moaned, “A-Adrien…”

Chat abruptly moved to lean over her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. When he pulled away, he just grinned and said, “Well, at least you have us. And a crowd of people out there ready to make you come over and over again.”

“Yes, _siiiir_…”

Chat was more than happy to sit beside Ladybug (he’d found her _he’d found her_) and stroke her hair, listening to her moans as she came again and _again_. Her hands clenched into fists before her fingers spread wide and tense, her eyes screwed shut tight with the overwhelming intensity she felt.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and her face went from happy to a pained grimace, as her moan seemed less pleasurable.

“Are you okay?” Chat asked.

“C-cataclysm,” she muttered. “It’s—suddenly too much…”

He stood and immediately knocked twice on the door. A moment later, Ladybug visibly relaxed.

“I’m going to open the door now,” he warned her, before gently swinging it open. “Ryuuko—she’s done.”

Ryuuko nodded. The few people still wanting a turn with Ladybug were waved away as the two doms worked on releasing their pet.

Ladybug slid out from the hole in the door before standing on shaky legs, leaning on Chat for support. “Th-thank you…”

“Come on, Princess,” Chat murmured. “Let’s get you some water and a place to sit down.”

As he led Ladybug away, he shot a look towards Ryuuko, a satisfied smile. They had much to talk about later, but for now, everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh snap


	19. Leather

Adrien kept his suspicions about Ladybug to himself. He waited and watched Marinette at the office the next day. If he was wrong—embarrassing would be the _best_ outcome.

He noticed the way she stopped while walking around a mannequin to stretch her arms and legs, and the way she winced slightly when she sat down.

He approached her halfway through the day and invited her to come to his office for lunch. He’d ordered far too much food and he hated eating alone, anyways.

Marinette smoothed her skirt beneath herself as she sat, letting out a small groan as she lowered herself into the chair beside his desk.

Adrien knew that groan all too well.

“Are you all right?” he asked with concern. “You sound like you’re in pain.”

She blushed a fiery red. “I’m fine! I, uh—went horseback riding over the weekend. Muscles I’m not used to using, you know.”

Horseback riding. In the middle of Paris. He chose not to comment, instead turning the conversation to safe topics like how her designs were going.

When the meal was finished, Marinette commented, “So, I have some euros back in my purse, I can pay you back for my half of the food—”

“Don’t worry about it,” he interrupted with a smile. “I don’t mind at all.”

She shook her head. “I don’t feel right, just let me pay.” She stood and walked towards the door of his office.

“Marinette, wait,” he said, standing up to follow her. As she started to open the door, he pushed it back closed. She turned in surprise and glanced up at him, standing over her as his arm seemed to trap her there.

“I—I should pay,” she said softly, her eyes wide.

“No,” he said, resting his forearm on the door so he leaned closer to her. “I insist.”

Her pink lips parted as she replied in a breathy voice, “Yes, sir.”

At that moment, he realized two things. 1. This woman was _definitely_ his Bug, and 2. This was _extremely_ inappropriate for him to be doing at work.

He stood up straight, backing away. “Sorry,” he said as he gave her space. “I just really wanted to treat you, that’s all.”

She smiled. “It’s all right. I should get back to work, though.”

This time, he didn’t stop her as she left the office.

**

That night, Adrien had no preamble when talking to Kagami. “Marinette is Ladybug.”

She smiled. “I knew it.”

“How?” he asked. “I mean, I suspected, but I had to be sure.

“There can’t be that many beautiful bisexual Asian women,” Kagami replied. “Especially that are okay with flirting with an established couple.”

Adrien considered this, and laughed softly. “Oh, wow, I really have a type, don’t I?”

“Beautiful bisexual Asians?” she repeated. “Oh, absolutely.”

“I don’t _think_ it’s because you’re Asian,” Adrien said. “You’re amazingly gorgeous no matter what, you know that?”

“I know,” she replied, still smiling. “Trust me, if you ever had treated it like some kind of fetish, we wouldn’t be dating. So—do you think Marinette would be interested in playing with us outside of the club?”

“I hope so,” he said, drawing Kagami into his embrace. “Just imagine, Marinette wearing our collar.”

She laughed. “You’re such a romantic. But it is a nice image.”

“You’re picturing her wearing just the collar, aren’t you?”

Kagami pressed her body to her boyfriend’s, his arousal evident against her hip. “Aren’t you?”

**

Ladybug headed to the private room of the club later that week. She was dressed in a short sheer dress, a black halter top with a red skirt, clearly nothing underneath.

She entered the room to find Ryuuko sitting on the bed, nude and toying with a pair of handcuffs, while Chat stood nearby, wearing far more clothing than he usually did. He wore a black leather catsuit, covering him entirely from the neck down, but the tightness left nothing to the imagination. The outline of his cock strained against a silver zipper that stretched from his neck to the apex of his legs.

“Hello, Ladybug,” he purred on seeing her, flashing her a smile that she could have sworn had fangs. “I hope you’re prepared for us.”

She smiled and nodded. “Where would you like me, sir?”

“On the bed, pet,” Ryuuko said. “Over here, I’ll get you set up.”

Ladybug knelt on the bed, arms in front of her and wrists handcuffed to the head of the bed. The cuffs were leather, and felt warm against her wrists. Her ankles were put in more leather cuffs, forced apart by a wide bar between her legs. She was blindfolded then, succumbing to complete darkness as the loss of sight pushed her further into subspace.

“Open wide,” Ryuuko murmured into her ear, lips grazing her earlobe. Ladybug obeyed, and Chat slipped his gloved fingers into her mouth. She obediently sucked, tracing each digit with her tongue.

“Good girl,” Adrien said softly.

Ryuuko took a seat nearby, grabbing a small dildo to slip into herself as she watched Ladybug’s exposed pussy. As the pet sucked Chat’s fingers, she was clearly turned on, her cunt clenching rhythmically around nothing, already starting to glisten with her arousal.

When Ryuuko stood again, she leaned towards her pet and blew a small stream of air over her pussy, making her jump and moan loudly around Chat’s fingers.

He pulled his hand away as Ryuuko pulled the dildo out of herself. She pushed the toy into Ladybug’s mouth, enjoying the soft sounds of her moans of delight. She grabbed a leather strap to tie around her head, securing the toy in her mouth as a gag.

Chat pushed the clicker into Ladybug’s hand, curling her fingers around it.

The two doms pulled back and exchanged a short kiss before taking a look at their prey.

“Beautiful,” Ryuuko murmured.

“You both are,” Chat replied, his voice low.

She chuckled. “Pet, who do you prefer? Chat or me?”

Ladybug just whined around the gag.

Ryuuko moved to kneel behind Ladybug, her face near her pet’s dripping pussy.

“You only get to come once tonight,” Chat warned. “And as soon as you do, we stop touching you. But if you want to slow down and hold off, all you need to do is press that clicker twice, all right? Twice for slow down, any more than that and we’ll stop and untie you. Click once if you understand, Bug.”

_Click_.

Ryuuko took the cue to push her head forward and start licking Ladybug, tongue exploring her pussy, tasting her thoroughly before she pressed her fingers between her legs, fucking her with her hand.

Ladybug moaned around the gag, pushing her hips back against her touch. Her muffled cries rose higher, her legs shaking slightly, until she frantically pressed the clicker twice.

Ryuuko drew her head and fingers back, placing one final kiss to her pet’s thigh, watching her quiver more. “Your turn, Chat.”

He unzipped the suit he wore, the sound making Ladybug gasp, her toes curling in anticipation. He started to touch his bug with his hand, leather-clad fingers sliding easily into her pussy, gently rubbing against her as his thumb found her clit.

Ladybug whimpered. _Click. Click._

“Still sensitive?” Chat asked. “Maybe I should be a bit rougher.”

He gripped her hips with one hand while fully unzipping his suit with the other, easing his cock out from the leather confines. He lined up and thrust himself into Ladybug fully, entering and filling her in one motion. She moaned as loud as she could with the gag in her mouth, her hips pushing back to meet Chat’s.

“God, you’re always so tight, Bug,” he groaned as he fucked her. “Ryuuko, isn’t her pussy perfect?”

“She tastes so good,” Ryuuko replied, her own hand idly moving between her legs. “She’s a perfect little pet for us.”

Chat reached his hand to toy with Ladybug’s clit, the leather of his glove pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He rubbed in time with his thrusts, until finally she clenched tight around him and moaned into the gag, her orgasm overtaking her.

Chat came soon after, spilling into Ladybug. “So good, Bug,” he murmured as he pulled out of her. “Our good girl.”

Ladybug whimpered, her body relaxing against the restraints.

“Chat,” Ryuuko said, “I’m not satisfied yet.”

He grinned at her. “I can fix that. Let me just make sure our Bug can see.” He moved to slip the blindfold off of Ladybug’s head, making her blink as she readjusted to the light.

Ryuuko moved to sit beside Ladybug, where the pet could see her spread her legs wide and Chat kneel between them, lowering his head to eat out his girlfriend, tongue and jaw working to bring her to a quick orgasm. They normally kept the activity between them for the bedroom, but Ryuuko enjoyed the sound of Ladybug squirming and whimpering beside her.

“Oh, A—Chat!” Ryuuko cried as she reached her orgasm, moving her hips as she ground against his face. “Chat, _fuck!_”

Ladybug moaned, hungrily watching as Ryuuko came, sucking her toy as she sought more of her mistress’s taste.

Finally satisfied, Ryuuko turned to start undoing Ladybug’s bonds. “You did so good,” she murmured as she pulled the gag out of her mouth. “What do you want now?”

“Rest,” Ladybug murmured. “Cuddles?”

“Of course,” Chat said, gently caressing her cheek with his still gloved hand. “Whatever you want now, Princess.”


	20. Shibari

Monday morning, Adrien was called to a meeting. He was directed to sit near one end of a long conference table, where various higher-ups in the company surrounded his father. Other chairs were removed from the tables, except for one lone seat at the far end.

He knew this setup. This was what happened when Gabriel wanted to fire someone. His father had a bit of a flair for the dramatic, and used this configuration of chairs to intimidate an employee into confessing some sort of wrongdoing, justifying letting them go. He wondered what poor soul was on the chopping block this time.

He was not prepared to see Marinette enter the room.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel said, “it has come to my attention that you may be involved with a sort of _lifestyle_ that does not meet the ethical standards of the _Gabriel_ image.”

Her eyes widened. Her gaze slid to Adrien, who tried to communicate with her by giving the slightest shake of his head.

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied. “Is there a problem with my work?”

“No,” Gabriel replied, “your work is excellent. However, we do have an image to uphold. At this moment, the only proof I have against you is an anonymous email, so I am choosing to simply ask you to be honest.”

Marinette shook her head. “I’m aware of the image _Gabriel_ represents, and I don’t believe I’m doing anything that would compromise it.”

He leaned forward, steepling his fingers. “Miss Dupain-Cheng…I’m inclined to believe you, for now. But if I discover later that you have lied to me—”

“Leave her alone,” Adrien said suddenly, surprising even himself. When his father’s steely look turned on him, he continued, “I’ve gotten to know Marinette very well. She would never engage in illicit activities. You can’t just accuse her based on a random email.”

Gabriel was silent for a long moment, just long enough to make Adrien start to worry. Finally he said, “You’re right. My apologies, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Please return to your work.”

As everyone began to file out of the conference room, Adrien headed straight towards Marinette. “Are you all right?”

She nodded. “Thanks for standing up for me.”

“My father likes to be dramatic sometimes,” he said. “Don’t let it worry you.”

She just gave him a shy smile in response before nervously biting her lower lip. He wanted to kiss her, tease her with a threat to spank her for bruising her pretty pink lips.

But instead he just asked, “Do you have any idea who would send that email?”

“No,” she responded, a little too quickly. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not true anyways. Please don’t worry yourself about me.”

He was definitely going to worry about her.

**

Kagami didn’t blink when Adrien told her about the meeting. She simply smiled, the smile that he knew meant she was plotting murder.

“Do you know who sent that email?” she asked, her tone simple but laced with ice.

“Not yet,” he replied. “Ladybug had mentioned someone at the club knows who she is, but I figured Tikki would be able to handle it.”

“Forward the email to me,” she directed. “I’ll figure it out.”

He sighed. “That means accessing my father’s email.”

“It’s for Marinette. _Ladybug._”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it.”

**

**Ryuuko: ** _Don’t wear underwear today, Pet._

**Ryuuko: ** _We want you to be looking forward to tonight while you’re at work._

**Chat Noir: ** _make sure to send us a pic to confirm_

**Ladybug ** _[sent one image]_

**

Marinette walked out of the office bathroom and nearly collided with Adrien. “Oh, sorry!” she said with a soft smile.

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied. “You seem like you’re in a hurry.”

“Just heading back to finalize another design,” she said. “Where are you off to?”

“My father’s office,” he said. “Got some loose ends to take care of. I’ll see you later.”

She gave a small wave as she walked away from him, and his cell phone suddenly dinged. He didn’t need to look at the picture—he already knew Marinette had sent a photo of her pretty pussy for his approval.

Knowing that she’d been nude under her skirt while talking to him, that she was probably wet with thinking about—well, _him_, with a mask, it made Adrien want her far more than he should have. It was an intoxicating thought, knowing that he could have pressed her against the wall and slid his hand up her skirt, fingered her right there in the hallway, made her moan, and she would have been _powerless_ to stop him.

He knew better than to do that, of course, but that didn’t stop the fantasies in his head.

**

Ladybug stripped nude when she arrived at the club. She was already wet—not wearing underwear for the day reminded her of what she could look forward to every time she felt a breeze.

She met Chat and Ryuuko in the usual room. They were both already nude, and Ryuuko held up a long length of red rope.

“What’s that for?” Ladybug asked.

Ryuuko just smiled. “Arms behind your back, pet.”

Ladybug obeyed, gently biting her bottom lip as her doms approached her. Chat cupped her face, using his thumb to tease her lip out from her teeth. “Bug, if anyone’s going to bite that pretty lip of yours, it’s us.”

Ryuuko began to wrap the rope around Ladybug’s wrists. It was a very soft nylon, and it surprisingly felt good against her skin. “No biting today, though.”

“You didn’t wear underwear today, right?” Chat asked, capturing Ladybug’s attention as Ryuuko started to tie elaborate knots around her arms, looping the rope over her torso.

“N-no, sir,” Ladybug replied.

“Did you happen to meet that sexy model you mentioned?” he asked, his hands idly playing with Ladybug’s hair.

“Y-yes,” she said, her voice turning breathy as a length of rope pulled across her breast.

“I bet you enjoyed that,” he said. “I bet you were _dripping_ at the thought of him discovering you.”

Her eyes darted away from his, for just a moment.

“What were you thinking?” he asked, drawing his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Be honest.”

“I…I wanted to lift up my skirt and show him,” she admitted. “I wanted to tell him he could do anything with me that he wanted…”

“Why didn’t you?”

“We—we were in a hallway in the middle of work,” she replied. “And he has a girlfriend!”

Chat just smirked. “I want you to think about what if you _had_, Bug. What did you want him to do to you?”

Ryuuko shot him an amused look as she knelt, tying the rope between Ladybug’s legs.

“I wanted him to pin me to the wall and fuck me,” she said. “I wanted—I _want_ him to—to…” She trailed into silence, her face growing red. “He has a girlfriend.”

“I asked you for honesty, Bug,” Chat said. He grabbed the rope that trailed between her legs and gave it a tug, pulling it up between the lips of her pussy.

Ladybug suddenly learned that Ryuuko had tied an extra knot in a _very_ nice spot. She moaned, and the words tumbled past her lips, “I want to be in the middle of a sexy sandwich between him and his girlfriend!”

Chat chuckled. “Well, will you settle for us right now?”

“This isn’t settling,” Ladybug replied, her eyes wide.

“All set,” Ryuuko said suddenly, tying the last knot. “She makes such a pretty little doll, doesn’t she?”

The rope had Ladybug’s arms bound behind her back and crossed over her torso in a pretty diamond pattern. It led to between her legs, where that knot was still rubbing pleasurably.

Chat let his hands trail along Ladybug’s body, fingers stopping at every knot. “Good girl,” he murmured. “Now go kneel on that bed for us.”

Ladybug did as she was told, but the inability to use her arms meant she lost her balance and fell forward, her ass up in the air as her face pressed against the mattress. She whimpered.

Ryuuko helped lift her up, giving her a small kiss on the cheek as she maneuvered herself in front of Ladybug. “If you’re going to fall face first into anything…”

Ladybug glanced down, eyeing Ryuuko’s pussy. She gave a small nod, and her domme let go of her, letting her fall forward again, landing right between Ryuuko’s legs. She obediently began to lick, sucking her clit eagerly.

She felt the bed dip behind her, and fingers pulling at the rope between her legs. The knot rubbed against her clit, and she moaned, the sound vibrating against Ryuuko.

“Fuck her, Chat,” Ryuuko groaned. “Make her do that again…”

Chat grabbed the rope binding Ladybug’s arms and pulled back, making her lift her head in surprise. “Spread your legs for me, Bug, then you can go back to tasting her,” he murmured.

She obeyed, moving her legs wide apart before Chat released her, letting her fall forward until Ryuuko caught her and guided her back to her pussy. Chat then slid his hand between Ladybug’s legs, moving the crotch rope to one side.

“The rope’s already soaked,” he said, amused. “Our little Bug wants this bad.”

Ladybug just whined, nodding her head and letting her nose rub against Ryuuko’s clit. She felt Chat’s fingers sliding into her, rubbing her inner walls. He pressed the knot of the rope back against her, and she moaned, her legs starting to shake.

“Don’t come yet, Bug,” Chat teased her. “I want to be inside you when you do.”

Ladybug whimpered again, refocusing her efforts on Ryuuko. She lapped at the other woman’s clit, swapping between short little kitten licks and sucking on the bundle of nerves, and she was rewarded with Ryuuko’s satisfied groans.

Chat wasted no time in lining up his cock with Ladybug and thrusting inside, sinking into her fully in one motion. He kept one hand on her ropes, using them to pull her body tighter against his. He slid out of her almost completely, then back in, enjoying the way her cunt felt, warm and tight against him.

Ryuuko moved a hand to the back of Ladybug’s head, keeping her in place. Ladybug continued her ministrations, letting out soft moans against her pussy until Ryuuko felt her orgasm take over suddenly. Ladybug kept licking, tasting all that rushed out of her domme, licking her clean again.

“Fuck…fuck her for _real_, Chat,” Ryuuko directed, scooting back slightly. “Don’t need to worry about me.”

Chat grinned, and gripped the rope around Ladybug’s arms tighter, using it to lift her torso and position her so he could slam his hips into hers, drive his cock deep into her. She moaned loudly, her hands flexing and grasping at nothing as he fucked her mercilessly, using her as a means to his own orgasm. Her pleasure was secondary this time, but if Chat had to judge by the wanton moans and whines she made, she didn’t mind at all.

“Come when I do, Bug,” he grunted. “I want to feel you milking my cock dry.”

She cried out in pleasure, and he came, spilling into her. Her own orgasm soon followed, her pussy clenching him tight as her legs shook and her mouth fell open in a soft, low moan.

“Good girl,” Chat murmured as he pulled out of her and started to work on undoing the knots that bound her. “That’s our good Princess.”

“I’ll get some water,” Ryuuko said, stepping out of the room.

Chat placed a soft kiss to Ladybug’s wrist as he untied her. “How are things going for you?” he asked, his voice barely a murmur.

“Better,” she replied. “I’m not fired, so there’s that.”

“Good,” he said. “I’d hate to see someone as pretty as you get upset. Only Ryuuko and I are allowed to hurt you, and only when you let us.”

“I like when you hurt me,” Ladybug admitted. “You make me feel so good…”

Ryuuko reentered the room then, holding a glass of water and a bar of chocolate. “How are you doing, pet?”

“Good,” Ladybug replied, stretching out her arms. “I like the rope.”

“We’ll use it again sometime,” she said, handing the food and water to her sub before giving her a soft peck on the forehead. “I’d like to see you tied up and suspended like a work of art.”

Ladybug blushed. “That—that does sound fun.”


	21. Watch

“Do you know a Lila Rossi?”

It was not the welcome Adrien expected when he arrived home. “I think she’s a model. Why?”

“She’s the one who threatened our girl,” Kagami replied, angling her laptop towards her boyfriend. “She used a personal email, but it was easily tied to her Instagram.”

Something deep within him went cold when he saw the social media pgage. “That’s—she’s Volpina. Luka’s played with her a couple of times.”

“I thought she looked familiar,” Kagami muttered. “I’ll contact Tikki and let her know. I don’t want that fox’s grubby little paws anywhere near our pet.”

“Same,” Adrien said, kissing the top of Kagami’s head. “Don’t worry, we’re not losing your new favorite toy.”

“It’s more than just sex with her, you know.”

He rested his chin on top of her head, the scent of her shampoo calming him. “I know.”

**

**Ryuuko: ** _we have a gift for you_

**Ryuuko: ** _where can we send it?_

**Ladybug: ** _12 Rue Gottlieb_

**Ladybug: ** _thank you, Mistress_

**

Marinette woke up to the sound of her doorbell ringing. She opened the door to find a small box sitting there, no return address, just a note in marker: “Ladybug”.

She brought it inside and opened it, finding inside a fuschia egg-shaped toy and a handwritten note.

“Wear this to work today. – CN & R”

She bit her lip, already a little apprehensive, but brought it to her bedroom to add to her normal routine. The toy was easy to slide inside herself, and nestled comfortably in her. By the time she arrived at the office, she’d nearly forgotten it was there.

And then it turned on.

She tripped in the lobby of the building, luckily falling into the arms of Adrien, who happened to be in the area already.

“Hey, are you all right?” he asked, holding her arms tightly.

She nodded, trying to ignore the incessant buzzing between her legs, the feeling of arousal growing quickly—especially as Adrien moved his grip to her wrists, a way of holding her that reminded her of Chat Noir taking control.

“Careful,” he said quietly before letting her go.

“Y-yeah,” she replied. “I will be.”

As she walked towards the elevators, Adrien pulled out his phone to turn down the intensity of the vibration a little bit.

**

Kagami came to visit her boyfriend for lunch. She walked into his office with a bag of food from a local sandwich shop, and asked, “How is she doing?”

“She’s taking it well,” he replied. “But I’m running out of excuses to go play with her.”

Kagami nodded. Though the app for the vibrator they bought would work fine from Adrien’s office, the doms both preferred to be able to see their pet’s reaction, to know just how far to push her without breaking her.

“Well,” she said. “I’d love to be able to sneak a peek at the designs, if you don’t mind.”

“I think we can get away with that—after we eat, though. I am hungry.”

The two finished their lunch before taking a casual stroll to the design studio, where Marinette stood pinning together a new dress. She stiffened suddenly as they approached, and Kagami noticed Adrien’s hand in his pocket.

“Hey,” he said as they reached her. “I hope you don’t mind, but Kagami was interested in seeing what you’re working on.”

“Not at all,” Marinette replied in a strained voice. She wiped some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand before saying, “So, this is a semiformal cocktail dress to go with the li-_iine_…”

“Are you all right?” Kagami asked.

Adrien took the phone out of his pocket, pretending to be typing a text as he played with the intensity of Marinette’s toy.

“I’m fine,” Marinette said, her hand gripping onto the mannequin a little more tightly than necessary.

As Kagami kept her distracted with small talk, Adrien directed the vibrator to pulse, creating a rhythm that had Marinette panting when she wasn’t speaking. Her face was flushed, her bottom lip bruised and red from how much she’d bitten to keep herself quiet, and Kagami’s teasing smirk just made the whole thing that much more exciting.

“Well, it was good to see you again,” Kagami said, as Marinette absently wrapped a length of leather cording tight around her hand, an action meant to keep her mind off the other sensations she felt.

“You too,” Marinette said.

Kagami stepped closer to offer a friendly hug, and Adrien turned the vibrator to full power, full intensity. Marinette slumped into Kagami’s arms, unable to contain a small moan. Her body quivered as she came, a motion only her doms would recognize.

“Marinette, you don’t seem well,” Adrien said as he turned off the toy. “Maybe you should go home for the day. I’ll cover for you with my father.”

She flashed him a grateful smile. “That’s…probably a good idea. I-I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As Marinette walked away, Kagami watched her and murmured, “She really is beautiful.”

Adrien nodded. “You’re free tonight, right?”

“What are you planning?”

“Nothing too crazy,” he replied, giving her a brief peck on the lips. “I’m just not done watching her yet.”

Kagami chuckled. “I’ll text her on my way back to work.”

**

That night, Ladybug walked into the private room of the club totally nude, the toy mercifully taken out before her arrival.

Ryuuko and Chat Noir sat on the bed, waiting for her, both wearing just simple black undergarments.

“Did you have fun today?” Ryuuko asked.

Ladybug blushed. “I—yes, but I was so embarrassed!”

“You could have taken it out,” Chat said.

“Well—wait, how do you know I didn’t?”

“Because your pretty face wouldn’t be so red if you had,” Ryuuko said. “Tell us, did anyone notice?”

“I think so,” Ladybug mumbled. “I…I came while giving a friend a hug. She had to have known…”

Ryuuko leaned forward, a smirk on her face. “Was that the first time you came thinking of this _friend_ of yours?”

“Sh-she’s dating this model, I wouldn’t…”

“Oh, the same model you mentioned to me?” Chat asked. “What wild fantasies do you have about the two of them?”

Ladybug kept blushing, unable to meet their gaze.

“It doesn’t matter,” Ryuuko said. “Tonight, you’re only to think of _us_, all right?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good. Now, there’s a bag at the end of the bed. Take out what’s inside and set it on one of the chairs.”

Ladybug did as she was told, setting a large dildo on the seat of a chair.

“You know, it was hard knowing you were getting pleasure all day, while we couldn’t even see you,” Chat Noir teased. “So tonight, we’re just going to focus on ourselves.”

“You just get to watch,” Ryuuko said, gasping as Chat lowered his head to kiss her neck, his hands resting on her hips. “That toy is because—well, we’d like a show too. But you can decide when to use it.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Ladybug murmured, watching Chat’s hands undo Ryuuko’s bra and toss it aside, revealing her breasts. He cupped his hands over her chest, gently stroking her skin.

Ladybug bit her bottom lip as she brought her hands to her own breasts, mirroring the action.

Chat moved his hands back to Ryuuko’s waist, gently lifting her so she could rest in his lap. He lowered his head to kiss her chest, taking the bud of her nipple in his lips. She moaned as he sucked gently, teasing her other nipple with his fingers.

Ladybug whimpered. She let one hand fall, gliding over her stomach and resting just above the apex of her legs.

“She seems eager,” Chat murmured.

“So do you,” Ryuuko teased, rolling her hips against him to emphasize her point.

“Can you blame me?” he asked with a small chuckle. “The two most beautiful women I know want me.”

“Want to remind our little pet just how skilled you are?”

Chat grinned and quickly grabbed Ryuuko, flipping her over so she was resting on her back, legs pulled up over his shoulders. The pose had the effect of displaying her body for Ladybug’s view, and by the way the pet groaned, it was very much appreciated.

Chat gently bit the edge of Ryuuko’s panties and tugged, the pre-loosened seams falling apart, letting the fabric flutter to the ground, baring Ryuuko’s pussy. He pressed his mouth against her, eagerly licking at her folds, his eyes glancing up to meet Ladybug’s, making sure she was watching.

Ladybug slid one finger in her cunt, pressing against her clit, trying to imitate what Chat was doing with his tongue. She moaned, her eyes shutting for just a moment.

“Keep watching, pet,” Ryuuko directed. “If you’re—_ah!_—needy, ride that toy…”

Chat gave a hum of agreement, his tongue pressing deep into Ryuuko’s pussy, his head nodding slightly, creating friction against her folds.

“Y-yes, Mistress,” Ladybug groaned. She pushed her fingers inside herself more, gathering her wetness to spread along the rubber cock.

“Fuck,” Ryuuko groaned, lifting her hips to press against Chat. “God, I—_fuck, Chat!_”

Ladybug gave a soft moan, her hands stroking the toy’s shaft as she watched Chat passionately eating out her mistress, bringing her to orgasm.

Chat lifted his head, giving a quick kiss to Ryuuko’s thigh before moving to lay her down on the bed. He glanced at Ladybug and ordered, his voice rasping, “Fuck yourself on that toy now.”

“Yes Sir,” Ladybug breathed, finally spreading her legs and lowering herself onto the toy. She loudly moaned as it entered her, fingers at her clit for extra stimulation.

“Good girl,” Chat murmured. He turned his attention to Ryuuko and asked, “How do you want me?”

“Rough,” she replied with a grin. “Fuck me like you fuck our bug.”

He gripped her thighs, pushing her legs apart so he could settle between them. He glanced across the room and locked eyes with Ladybug as he slid into Ryuuko.

Ladybug found herself matching Chat’s pace, riding the fake cock quickly as he fucked Ryuuko.

“Look how beautiful your Mistress is,” Chat said, running a hand along Ryuuko’s side. “Don’t you wish you could be the one making her moan like this?”

“_Yes_,” Ladybug groaned. “Want you…both of you…”

“Do you want my cock buried in you?” Chat asked. “Do you want me to fuck you deep like this, make you scream?”

Ladybug could only moan, bouncing on the fake cock at a rapid pace.

“His cock feels so good,” Ryuuko groaned. “Are you wet? Your pussy aching for him?”

“_Yes!”_ Ladybug ground herself on the toy, her fingers rubbing her clit furiously as she watched Chat’s cock enter Ryuuko again and again. There was no more talking, just the sound of bodies moving, pressing together, soft voices moaning.

Chat leaned down to kiss Ryuuko as he came in her, his hips moving at a stuttering pace as he emptied himself.

Ryuuko just smiled up at him. “I think we can take a little pity on our pet now.”

They quickly stood from the bed and moved to Ladybug, Ryuuko kissing her deeply as Chat’s fingers played with her clit, the little extra stimulation needed to push her over the edge.

She slumped forward, resting against their waiting arms as she shuddered, the last waves of her orgasm leaving her. “Th-thank you, both of you.”

Ryyuko placed a small kiss on Ladybug’s forehead. “As much fun as watching you is, playing with you is so much better.”

“Our beautiful Princess,” Chat murmured. “What do you need now?”

Ladybug stood, lifting herself off the toy with a soft sigh. “I don’t know—rest, I guess? Just—let me sit with you two for a while.”

“Of course,” Ryuuko said. “As long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was time the Adrigami side of the triangle got a little more focus


	22. Open

Marinette decided to stop at a nearby bistro for lunch. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She really didn’t expect to see Kagami and Adrien there, sitting with a familiar-looking man. She pursed her lips, trying to place him in her memory, when Kagami turned and waved her over.

“Good to see you again, Marinette,” she said, nodding towards an empty chair. “Join us, please.”

“This is Nino,” Adrien introduced. “Old friend of mine. We all finally had an hour free in the middle of the day and decided to catch up.”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude,” Marinette said, starting to back away, but Adrien was already standing and pulling out a chair for her.

“It’s cool,” Nino said. “The more the merrier.”

So she sat with them, and the conversation flowed easily. Marinette got along well with Nino, but kept trying to figure out just where she knew him from.

“I’ve got to get going,” Kagami said when they’d finished their food.

“I’ll walk you to the metro,” Adrien offered. “Marinette, Nino, see you later.”

As they walked away, Nino and Marinette fell into silence, both awkwardly looking at each other. Then, suddenly, Nino perked up, and asked in a low voice, “I’m sorry if I’m wrong, but—you’re Ladybug, aren’t you?”

Her eyes widened. “Carapace! That’s how I know you!”

“At your service,” he said with a grin. “I’m sorry to call you out, but I just had to know if you were the girl they’ve been talking about.”

“They?” Marinette asked, glancing in the direction where her friends had walked. “They’re—oh my god.”

“Shit, you didn’t know?”

“They’re—Ryuuko and Chat Noir. They _knew!_ They’ve been teasing me for _weeks!_”

Nino sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say anything. I figured you would have known.”

Marinette bit her lip, all sorts of unwelcome thoughts entering her mind. “Why wouldn’t they say anything to me? I don’t even know how long they’ve known.”

“Because those two are the densest, most heavily guarded people I’ve ever known,” Nino said. “I’m lucky I’m able to be their friend, they don’t like to let _anyone _in. Family issues, I think. Adrien’s dad is a piece of fucking _work_.”

“Don’t I know it,” Marinette muttered. “I’m working with him right now, so…”

“I do not pity you.”

A sly smile crossed her face suddenly, as her mind kept working, thinking of what to do with this new information. “Well, thank you, Nino. I’m glad I know now.”

He shook his head, though he was smiling. “I don’t even _want_ to know what you’re thinking. But if you need someone to watch as safety again, let me know, okay? That’s the only extent I want to get involved in your sex life, I’ve got my own lady to satisfy.”

**

That Friday, Marinette wore a pair of her less practical panties to work—a few scraps of pink satin held together by black lace. She had a near permanent blush on her face as she went about her day, plotting her little revenge on her dom.

When she saw Adrien walking past the studio, she darted out and headed to his office. Luckily, the door was unlocked, and no one seemed to be around. Her heart was racing, pulse pounding in her ears as she sat on his chair and moved her hand between her legs, sliding it up under her skirt. She was already so wet, she practically needed to unpeel the panties from her body. But she managed to achieve her goal without alerting anyone before she headed back to the studio, the rush of adrenaline carrying her there.

**

Adrien saw Marinette darting out of his office as he returned. They locked eyes for a moment and she had the audacity to _wink_ at him.

Did she know…?

He entered his office and found a pair of pink silky panties sitting on his desk chair. He smiled and tucked them into his pocket before turning his focus back to work.

Either she definitely knew, or their little Bug was bolder than he’d thought.

**

That evening, Ladybug arrived at the club and met her doms in the public area, near the stage area. Ryuuko wore a halter neck red babydoll dress, the hem up so high that it was obvious she had nothing on underneath, while Chat Noir just wore a black pair of briefs with a hole for his cock to come through, his growing erection completely exposed to the club.

Ladybug stood before them in a pink satin bra with black lace, though the matching panties were curiously missing.

“Did you forget something?” Ryuuko asked, pointedly looking at Ladybug’s exposed pussy.

“I lost them at work,” she replied, looking directly at Chat.

He smiled, and stepped closer to her, murmuring so only she and Ryuuko could hear, “So you know, then?”

“You’re A—”

Ryuuko placed her finger against her lips. “Shh. No real names here, remember? We’ll talk later.”

“When you’re getting punished for being a brat,” Chat added, the smile on his face promising more fun.

Ladybug let out a breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding. “So then—what’s going to happen to me today?”

Chat nodded towards the stage, where a metal contraption stood. “You’re going to serve your adoring public again.”

“Kneel on the pad there,” Ryuuko directed. “And duck your head—here…”

Chat stepped to the side, where they had left a bag with a few other key items, while Ryuuko locked Ladybug into the pillory. He grabbed a spider gag and the clicker they’d been using.

“Open wide,” Chat said, easing the gag into Ladybug’s mouth. He buckled it around her head and slid two fingers past the metal ring, gently pressing the digits against her tongue. She moaned softly, obediently gliding her tongue along his fingers, and he grinned as he pushed the clicker into her secured hand.

Ryuuko moved to kneel next to Ladybug, kissing her cheek and using her tongue to trace a line to her ear. She lowered her voice to nearly a whisper before saying, “Don’t worry, Marinette. We’ll have to talk later, but—I’m glad you know now.”

Ladybug tried to smile around the gag, but instead just gave another soft groan as she tilted her gaze towards her domme, her friend.

“But as for now,” Ryuuko said, standing, “we’re going to use you first, and then…well, I saw Viperion walking around. I know he’d love to get his cock down that pretty throat of yours.”

Ladybug let out a questioning noise, but soon found her attention drawn by Chat’s hands in her hair, gently but firmly turning her head to be level with his cock, pushing himself past the metal ring between her lips.

“Good girl,” he murmured, sliding his cock past her tongue, pushing into her throat. “That’s a good Bug.”

She tried to keep her tongue moving against the underside of his shaft, careful of breathing through her nose as she tried not to gag on him. She glanced up to see him staring down at her with a soft smile on his face as he fucked her mouth slowly, gently.

Ladybug suddenly moaned as she felt slim fingers between her legs, pressing against her pussy, sliding inside her with ease, curling against her walls.

“Are you ready, pet?” Ryuuko asked as she fingered Ladybug, enjoying how wet her sub was already.

Ladybug moaned, her mouth otherwise occupied.

Ryuuko placed a light kiss on Ladybug’s back, just above her hip, before drawing away from her, heading off the stage to invite other clubgoers to try out the pet.

Chat pulled back, freeing his cock from Ladybug’s mouth, admiring the line of drool that connected the head to her lips. He bent down to give her a soft kiss on the top of her head before walking behind her, his hands gliding over her body before resting on her hips. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds, listening to her groan, watching her try to arch her back and press herself against him.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Bug?” he asked.

“Ahh-huh,” she replied.

He spread her open with his fingers before thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock inside her in one swift motion. She moaned loudly, her body reflexively fighting her bonds to press closer to him.

Ladybug watched helplessly as a man approached her, idly stroking his cock. He ran his thumb over her top lip before pushing his cock into her mouth, fucking her fast, his hands gripping the metal bars for support.

Chat watched with some hesitance as Ladybug gripped the clicker tightly, but she moaned, and her cunt clenched around him as she enjoyed being used by the stranger. He came a moment later and stepped back to admire the sight of his release dripping down her thighs as she drooled and gagged around the other man.

Ryuuko returned with two more men in tow. She knelt behind Ladybug and used her tongue on the bound girl, cleaning up what Chat had left and giving the pet another body-shaking orgasm as she sucked her clit.

The man came down Ladybug’s throat, pulling back to leave her mouth a mess of drool and cum. Chat moved so he could meet her eyes again and asked softly, “Are you okay?”

She shakily moved her empty hand into a thumbs-up position.

“Do you want more?”

She made an affirmative moan and kept her thumb up.

Chat nodded at the other men beside Ryuuko, a man he’d never seen and Viperion. The stranger moved behind Ladybug, while Viperion took her mouth, first sliding his fingers in to press them against her tongue and make her groan.

The two entered her at the same time, making her moan and buck against the restraints in pleasure. They fucked her mercilessly, making her feel full and constantly stimulated, unable to think of _anything_ but the taste and feel of cock inside her, hitting her g-spot, making her gag.

It was _heaven_.

She lost track of how many people fucked her (though she was pretty sure Chat and Viperion came back for seconds) and she ended up in a sort of enjoyable trance, completely blissed out as she was used again and again and _again_.

Ladybug felt some pressure around her jaw, and then suddenly the gag was released. She stretched her mouth and blinked, realizing suddenly that her eyes had been closed for a while.

“Hello Princess,” Chat murmured with amusement. “How are you feeling?”

She needed a minute to reboot. She let Ryuuko gently guide her, get her out of the restraints before she finally answered, “Sticky.”

“Not surprised,” Ryuuko murmured. “We didn’t really _mean_ for this to become a bukkake thing, but…you didn’t seem to want us to stop.”

“So good,” Ladybug said softly. “So, _so_ good.”

“You look so pretty like this, Princess,” Chat said, taking Ladybug by the hand and leading her to the club’s showers. “Did you like being a toy for the club?”

She nodded. “Yeah…”

“Okay,” Ryuuko said with a laugh, “you need to get your brain back. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Chat started a shower, and Ladybug leaned against Ryuuko as the two undressed themselves and gently scrubbed away the dried cum and drool crusting her chin and backside. Ryuuko gently pulled Ladybug’s bra off, then the mask away from her face.

“Marinette,” Adrien murmured. She glanced at him, sudden clarity coming back into her eyes as she heard her real name. “_Are_ you okay?”

She nodded. “I just…what happens now? Do we have to stop doing this?”

“Do you want to?” Kagami asked, her breasts pressed against Marinette’s back. “We don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“We really like you,” Adrien said, his hand under her chin, pulling her gaze up towards him. “As a friend and a sub. We want to keep you around.”

“But you two are—you’re dating _each other_,” Marinette said. “I don’t want to come between you.”

“Uh, Marinette,” Adrien said, pointedly looking at her, as she realized she was _literally_ sandwiched between them in the shower stall.

“I-I mean—that’s—you know what I meant!”

Kagami chuckled and kissed the back of Marinette’s shoulder before murmuring, “Why don’t you take some time to think about what you do want, okay?”

“I do want to keep doing this,” she said softly. “The sex thing, at least. It’s _amazing_.”

“Well, next time, why don’t you meet us at our apartment instead of here?” Adrien asked. He leaned forward to kiss just below her ear, then bit her earlobe lightly, saying, “I’ve been wanting to hear you moan my real name, Princess.”

Marinette whimpered.

“Easy now,” Kagami teased. “This is aftercare, don’t get her all excited again.”

Adrien chuckled, leaning back. “We should probably get out of the shower, then.”

“Let us know when you’re ready to meet again, pet,” Kagami murmured as Adrien shut off the water. “We still need to punish you for that trick with the panties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh I'm not even close to done with these three


	23. Cane

**Ladybug: ** _I’m ready. _

**

Marinette arrived at the address given to her, a luxurious apartment complex. She pressed a button on the door and waited to be let in.

She wore a simple dress, a black cotton a-line, but underneath the straps of her bondage-inspired pale pink lingerie sat burning brands against her skin.

Going to the club in the first place was far less nerve-wracking than…_this_.

The door unlocked for her, and she headed inside, going to a waiting elevator. It brought her up to the penthouse, and she spent the entire ride clutching her skirt in her hands, passing the fabric back and forth over her fingertips.

The elevator dinged and the door opened to let Marinette inside a lavish apartment, decorated in a chic, minimalist style. She glanced around, taking it all in, barely even noticing Kagami standing there, dressed in a tight red dress.

“Hello, pet,” she said, causing Marinette to jump slightly.

“Kagami!” she said, turning to look at her. “Er—Mistress? What do I call you now?”

“For today, Kagami is fine,” she replied, stepping close. She grasped Marinette’s hand and gently smoothed a piece of hair behind her ear. “We do need to talk about what the future holds, however.”

Marinette nodded. “Y-yeah. I’ve been thinking about what I want.”

“Do you want to talk first, or have your punishment first?” Kagami asked, a smile quirking at her lips.

“Talk first,” she replied. “That way, it’s not all weighing over my head…”

In an instant, Kagami’s demeanor changed. Her smile grew wide, and the intensity around her seemed to evaporate. “Adrien’s in the living room,” she said. “He was just doing some last-minute cleaning.”

She walked away, but Marinette didn’t follow.

“Marinette?”

“Oh!” she said, walking after her. “I’m sorry, I’m just a bit overwhelmed…”

“Right now, all you need to do is relax,” Kagami said, leading her through a doorway. “We’re not your doms now. We’re your friends.”

Marinette nodded. “Just friends?”

“I suppose that’s what our talk will decide.”

Adrien was sitting on the couch, his knee rapidly bouncing up and down as he tried to keep still. “Marinette!” he cried joyfully on seeing her. “You came!”

“I said I would,” she replied with a small smile. “Your place is lovely, by the way.”

“So,” Kagami said, taking a seat beside Adrien, “how should we start this discussion?”

No one spoke for a moment, letting the room fill with an awkward silence. Adrien was the one to break the tension by asking, “Marinette, are you poly?”

“I—I don’t know,” she replied. “I think so? I never thought about it before meeting you. But now, I have feelings for both of you, more than just the sex. But I’m not blind, I see how perfect you are with each other, a-and I don’t want to come between you. So—it probably is better that if we keep doing this, it’s just sex.”

She didn’t know when she’d looked away from them, but she ended her speech by staring down at her hands, twisting in the skirt of her dress again.

Adrien stood and crossed the room to her. He moved his hand under her chin, gently tilting her head up, and he kissed her. His lips were soft and warm against hers, and it was easy for her to melt into his embrace.

“Marinette,” he murmured softly when they parted, “I love you.”

Her eyes widened, and she glanced over to Kagami. “But—”

“I have feelings for you as well,” the other woman replied with a smile, rising from the couch to come towards them. “We’ve talked about this a lot, and if you’re interested, we’d like to date you.”

Marinette’s mouth went dry, and she looked back and forth between the two of them.

“We don’t want to be just ‘a couple’ and ‘you’,” Adrien clarified. “I want you to be my girlfriend.”

“And I would like you to be my girlfriend as well,” Kagami murmured, leaning close to kiss Marinette’s cheek.

“I-I’d like that,” Marinette said. “I’d _really_ like that.”

Kagami smiled, her hand finding Marinette’s and grasping softly. Adrien embraced them both in a hug, one arm tightly around each girl’s shoulders.

“So—what now?” Marinette asked, her voice thick with emotion, unable to hide the wide smile on her face. “Do we date? How do we do that?”

“We keep doing what we’re doing,” Adrien replied. “If you want to date, we’ll figure that out. And you don’t need to keep being our sub all the time if you don’t want to. Sex doesn’t have to be kinky all the time. Or _you_ could domme if you wanted to.”

Kagami chuckled. “Only for Adrien, though. I’m _terrible_ at being a sub.” She gently stroked Marinette’s cheek, subtly directing her gaze towards herself. “I _do_ like the idea of having two pets for a change, though…”

Marinette glanced at Adrien, imagining the very arms that had pinned her down tied back, his calculating smile giving way to a face of pure lust and need…it was a better mental image than she wanted to admit.

He smirked at her, as if he knew what she was thinking. “I’ve got an idea of what we should be doing _right_ now, though,” he murmured. His hand gently stroked her hair, before pulling, making her head tilt up to look at him. “My little Bug still deserves to be punished.”

Her lips parted, her eyes blown wide. “Yes, Sir,” she murmured.

“Where should we take care of her?” Kagami asked. “Bedroom? Or does she need to be handled right here?”

“Right here is good,” Adrien said. His thumb brushed over Marinette’s lips as he commanded, “Strip.”

She pulled off the dress, letting it fall to the floor. She unhooked her bra, and let that fall as well. She reached for her panties, but Kagami put her hand on her wrist to stop her. “You’ll want to keep those on.”

Marinette nodded wordlessly. Kagami pressed her hand to her cheek before pulling her close into a deep kiss, tongues and teeth colliding, so rough and sudden Marinette forgot how to breathe.

“This will hurt,” Kagami murmured. “But it’s because we care. We—_I_ care for you so very much.”

Marinette smiled despite herself, and gave a silent nod.

“Hands on the couch, there,” Adrien directed as he pulled a thin, flexible piece of wood out from behind the couch. Marinette did as she was told, bending over to rest her hands on the soft cushion.

Kagami sat on the other side of the couch, hiking her dress up and spreading her legs, revealing that she was wearing nothing beneath. Her hand dipped between her legs, slowly touching herself as she watched. “How many will you give her?”

“Starting with ten,” he replied. “Then we’ll see if our little Bug has learned to behave.”

Adrien slid a hand along Marinette’s back, quickly grasping and squeezing her ass. He swung the cane through the air, letting it cut through and make a sharp swishing noise. Marinette’s breath caught in her throat, and she tensed reflexively.

He bent and placed a kiss against the curved cheek of her still clothed ass. “Count for me, Marinette.”

The first hit was lighter than she expected, barely a tap. The second was a bit harder, but still not enough to cause pain. She counted obediently. “One…two…three…_ah!_”

Number four came down harder, stinging against her ass. She whimpered, body wriggling slightly, but she stayed put.

“F-four…five…_six!_”

“You’re doing so good,” Kagami murmured, fingers working at her pussy, slow thrusts inside herself in time with the cane landing on Marinette’s ass. “Such a good little pet…”

Each hit after that point was hard, a stinging _whap_ against her ass, but Marinette kept counting, focusing instead on the heat pooling between her legs, her pussy wetter with each sting.

After the tenth hit, Adrien stood behind Marinette, the cane brushing against her side, his hand on her back, his erection against her aching rear. She turned to glance at him and was somehow not surprised to find him nude.

“Are you going to be a good girl now?” he murmured, pressing himself against her, making her gasp softly.

“Y-yes,” she murmured.

“And do good girls leave their panties at my work desk?” he asked. The cane dropped to the ground as his hands gripped the band of her underwear, teasing it down.

Marinette turned her head to look at Kagami, fingers buried in her cunt, her other hand on her breast. “Answer him,” she groaned.

“Only when you ask me to, Sir,” Marinette said, her lips curving into a smile.

Adrien chuckled, and pulled down her underwear, letting it fall to her ankles. He nudged her legs apart slightly before easily sliding his cock into her, sinking into her completely. “Good answer, my good girl,” he groaned, pulling back out and pushing into her again.

She moaned, pressing herself into him. He gave her a hard thrust, and she hissed in pain as he pressed against the newly formed marks on her ass. He just fucked her harder in response.

Kagami groaned, her head tilting back as she brought herself to orgasm, just from the sight of her boyfriend fucking her new girlfriend. She drew her fingers out of herself and pressed them against Marinette’s lips, guiding her to lick them clean.

When her mouth was freed again, Marinette moaned loudly, her hips moving as she fucked herself on Adrien’s cock, ignoring the small stings of pain. He filled her, made her feel so good. She belonged here, between two people who cared about her, making a mess of herself as she was a tool for their pleasure.

Adrien’s hands were on her hips, fingers digging into her. “Say my name,” he directed.

“_Chat_,” she cried reflexively.

“You know better, my good girl.”

“Adrien!” she moaned. “Oh, fuck, Adrien, _Adrien_!”

“Marinette,” he groaned, spilling into her as her body shuddered and clenched around him with her own orgasm. “My Marinette…”

He pulled out of her when he was done, letting her collapse into a boneless heap against the couch. Kagami moved to her side then, supporting her so she could stand. “We have some lotion in the bedroom that will help with the pain,” she murmured.

Marinette smiled. “And then, I don’t have to leave this time, do I?”

“Never,” Kagami said, giving her a gentle kiss. “Stay with us as long as you want.”


	24. Suspend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strolls in with Starbucks in hand* what up bitches I'm back
> 
> Seriously, going to be resuming regular updates now. (well semi-regular as life will get in the way sometimes, but no more 3 month hiatuses)

The HR manager at _Gabriel_ really deserved a raise.

Mme Constance Bourque sifted through complaints every single day about Gabriel’s attitude towards his employees. Most of the time, it boiled down to them all having an odd feeling about him, an unnerving sense. She’d tried to convince him that he should be a bit more approachable, but that went nowhere.

So, she dutifully filed each and every complaint without following up on it. Gabriel was unusual, but he wasn’t doing anything legally wrong.

Constance sighed as she came across _another_ complaint for M. Agreste. When she read it, however, she noticed it was different—this time, it was about _Adrien_.

“I’ve seen Adrien Agreste leaving a sex club with two women, and I think he’s being extremely immoral! Is this the kind of image _Gabriel_ wants to promote?”

She shook her head and filed it. She’d met the Agreste kid—Adrien was a little ball of sunshine, not some sort of sex freak.

But over the week, the complaints kept coming in, accompanied by fuzzy pictures of Adrien out on what admittedly did look like a date with his known girlfriend _and_ another girl.

Constance reached out to Nathalie, asking for an appointment with Gabriel as soon as possible. She didn’t want to get in the way of family, but Adrien Agreste _was_ an employee. If he was breaking the morality clause in his contract…like it or not, it was _her_ job to deal with it.

**

Marinette met Adrien at the club, for once meeting him _outside_ before they walked in together.

“Hello, my beautiful girlfriend,” he greeted her, kissing her cheek chastely. “It’s so good to be able to say that.”

“I like hearing it,” she admitted, smiling bashfully. “Is Ka—Ryuuko coming?”

“She has a last minute meeting,” Adrien replied, as they walked into the changing room area at the club’s entrance. “She did say she wants to set up a girls night next time she’s free, though.”

Marinette nodded. “That’ll be fun. But, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Tonight, my little bug,” he murmured, his voice slipping lower as he pulled on his mask, “I want you naked and wet for me.”

She flashed him a grin. “I’m already halfway there, sir.”

Once she was stripped down to just her mask, Chat wrapped a rope around her wrists so he could use it to lead his Ladybug through the club. “I reserved something special for us tonight.”

He brought her to the stage, where a series of red silky cloths were hung from the ceiling. He directed her to stand still as he tied the cloths in a series of knots around her arms and torso. He helped her lift her leg, tying that up as well before moving her other leg so she was completely supported by the fabric, softly swaying as she was aligned horizontally with his hard cock.

“Comfortable?” he asked her, walking around her suspended body.

“Yes, sir,” Ladybug replied, her voice soft.

He gently pushed her, turning her so she could see a small audience gathered to watch her. “Look at them. Watching just because you’re so beautiful, so _perfect_…”

She kept her eyes on the onlookers, but smiled at Chat’s words.

He traced a hand along the bottom of her chin. “Suck,” he directed, pushing his cock against her lips.

She obediently opened her mouth, letting him push his cock inside as her tongue caressed him. He held onto the cloths supporting her, holding her against him while she explored his cock with her mouth, running her tongue along his shaft and teasing his tip.

He pulled back abruptly, letting her go so she swung back, looking at him with confusion in her eyes. Chat just smiled at her before softly spinning her so her pussy was close to him.

He’d tied her legs apart, so it was easy to stand between them and line himself up with her wet pussy, already _dripping_ onto the stage and waiting for him. He slid into her easily, the force of her thrust making her body sway away from him.

He tugged on the silks to pull her back, starting a rhythm of fucking her that had her moaning and twisting in her restraints. Her hands clenched at nothing as she tried to wrap her legs around him and stay close to him, but the restraints kept her helpless, dependent on the swinging motion and his whims.

The sex was unsteady, a rough rhythm that kept Ladybug crying out in surprised pleasure with each thrust. Chat groaned as he fucked her, his hands alternating between holding the fabrics, or sliding along her body, enjoying the feeling of her bare skin beneath his fingertips.

He could feel his orgasm approaching too quickly, and moved one hand to her clit, rubbing to get her off first, determined to make her come and clench around his cock in the way that he _needed _to feel.

Her hips pushed against his hand as she came, moaning wordlessly as her pussy squeezed his cock, drawing out his own orgasm. He pulled out of her before he came, letting his cum streak across her body, marking her skin and the silks.

Chat spun Ladybug again, leaning down to kiss her lips. “Do you want more, little Bug?” he murmured. “Do you want to let your audience take care of you?”

She bit her lip, gazing at him, some trepidation in her eyes.

“It’s okay to say no,” he said softly.

“N-no,” she replied. “I just want you.”

Chat smiled. “Then let’s get you down and go somewhere private.”

“I want to stay, though,” she murmured, a petulant pout on her face. “I like swinging.”

He chuckled and said, “I’m sorely tempted to smack your cute little ass red if you keep changing your mind like that.”

She smirked at him. “Oh, maybe I _do_ want to get down, then…”

Chat sighed and tugged on one of the cloths, readjusting the knots. Ladybug’s body was pulled, readjusted until she was tilted at an angle, head up but facing the floor. She couldn’t help but let out a whimper as she waited for him to touch her, do something.

She let out a sharp gasp as his hand came down on her ass, hitting her _hard_ and causing the cheek to bloom red. She swayed forward slightly, before swinging back to his hand meeting her other cheek, smacking hard again.

“Do you know what you do to me, my Bug?” he asked, his voice dangerously low. “Do you know how badly I want to fuck you till you can’t think of anything but my cock?”

“Please, sir, _please_,” she moaned, body quivering as he spanked her again.

“Even though I’ve already fucked you once?” _Smack_. “You’re so greedy you want me again?”

“_Yes!_”

He spanked her again, but this time kept his hand on her ass, sliding between her legs. “I’m not sure a little brat like you deserves that.”

She whined, her head falling back.

Chat glanced down at his cock, already spent from one go with her. He wanted her so badly, but he had his limits…he kept his fingers working against her, enjoying the feel of her soft pussy clenching around his hand. “Tell me what you’d do,” he said. “If I untied you and let you beg for my cock properly.”

“A-anything you want,” she replied, her hips wriggling, pushing herself against his hand. “Any hole, I’m yours to take, do whatever you want with me…”

“And if I just wanted to leave you wet and needy?”

She whined again. “I…if that’s what you want, Chat, sir…I’m yours to take or leave as you want…but please, I need you so bad, I’m so close…”

“Don’t come,” he ordered her as his fingers curled inside her. She whimpered, her toes curling and clenching as she did all she could to hold off her orgasm. His other hand moved to her throat, roughly pulling her body back against him, lightly choking her before he kissed her neck. “Tell me who you belong to.”

“Cha-_aat!_” she cried as he thrust another finger inside her. Her body trembled with effort. “I belong to Chat Noir!”

“Tell me who you love,” he murmured, lips against the shell of her ear. He’d bought himself time enough that his cock was hardening again, ready to slide deep into her and give her what she needed.

“You,” she whispered. “I love you.”

He slid his fingers out of her before moving to thrust his cock into her, pulling her hips against him so he filled her, made her moan loudly. He kept her in place as he rocked his hips against her, fucking her hard, each thrust bringing his hips to her still tender ass. “I want you _loud_, Bug,” he said, reaching one hand up to tug at her hair, enjoying the gasp she made as her pussy clenched around him. “Scream so everyone can hear how good my cock makes you feel.”

“_Chat!_” she cried, her voice breaking. “Chat, you feel so good in me, your cock filling me and making me—oh, god, _Chat!_”

He fucked her faster, harder, letting his lust control his pace, enjoying the way her suspended form swayed and shook as he took her, _claimed_ her.

“_More_,” he growled.

She _screamed_, a wordless cry of pleasure as he drove his cock into her again. He could feel his peak approaching, knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, but the way she was quivering and trying desperately to press herself to him…he wanted to make this moment last as long as possible.

He grabbed her hair again, tugging her head back. He kissed her neck roughly before directing her, “Come for me, Bug.”

“_Chaaaat_,” she moaned, her orgasm hitting her hard. He felt her pussy clench around his cock, milking out his cum inside her as his own release swiftly followed. He kissed her shoulder, her back, everywhere he could reach while he stayed inside her and spent himself.

He stayed inside her until his dick started to soften again, and then he pulled out, letting her body sway away from him. He carefully began to untie her, helping her lower down to a standing position again.

“I love you,” she murmured, her voice slurred slightly with post-orgasm bliss.

“I love you too, Princess.” He kissed her forehead as he wrapped an arm around her. “Let’s get you some water.”


	25. Strap

Adrien arrived at work and found an email from his father, asking him to visit his office.

ASAP.

He headed to the elevator, and when it arrived, Marinette was walking out.

“Hi,” she greeted him with a soft smile.

“Hey,” he said, grinning, pretending nothing was wrong.

“I’ll see you later?” she asked.

“Text Kagami,” he replied. “I think she’s free tonight.”

He tried not to let himself get too distracted by the way Marinette’s eyes lit up, the thought of his two girls entwined together as they would be later.

**

“It’s come to my attention that you are having some sort of…_affair_ with Miss Dupain-Cheng,” Gabriel said as soon as Adrien sat.

No beating around the bush, then.

“Marinette is a good friend,” he replied. “To both Kagami and me.”

“Still, there cannot be any question of the _nature_ of your relationship,” Gabriel said. He pulled a small box out from his desk drawer and slid it across the surface towards Adrien. “If you wish to continue your friendship, then you must strengthen what is between you and the Tsurugi girl.”

“So what, you want me to marry her?” Adrien asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “How nice, I don’t even have to pick out the ring.”

“You _will_ propose to her,” Gabriel said. “And make sure she is seen wearing this ring in public. And if your relationship is as you say, I imagine there will be no doubt as to her answer. But if she says no…well, there are other ways to make sure there are clear boundaries between you and Dupain-Cheng.”

Adrien took the jewelry box without another word and stood to leave.

“Also, you are needed to stay late tonight for a sunset photoshoot,” Gabriel added, turning his attention to his paperwork and not even looking at his son.

**

Marinette arrived at the luxurious apartment that evening, wearing just her underwear, black leather with zippers, under a large coat.

Kagami was barely wearing more than her as she welcomed her in, just wearing an open harness around her hips. “It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too,” Marinette replied with a soft smile. “Mistress.”

“Aren’t you an eager pet?” Kagami murmured, shutting the door behind her. “Leave your coat on the hanger here.”

Marinette nodded, shedding the garment and turning to hang it up as her domme gave her backside an appreciative smirk.

“Good girl,” Kagami said. She reached out and slid her hand along the back of Marinette’s head, down to where she could hook a finger into her bra and pull her closer. “We really do need to consider getting you a collar…”

“_Please_,” Marinette whimpered, before turning red and slapping her hand over her mouth. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Kagami gently but firmly grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand aside. “I meant a play collar. We’re not doing anything more permanent without talking about it first, okay?”

“Okay.”

Kagami smiled before pressing a soft kiss to her pet’s lips. “You’re so cute. Come on, let’s go to the bedroom.”

Marinette nodded, following her.

“On your knees, pet.”

Marinette bit her lip, a thrill already going through her as she started crawling after her domme, her owner for the night. She kept her head down to conceal the giddy smile on her face.

Kagami brought her to the bedroom and pushed her towards the bed with a hand on her ass. “You look so pretty in that lingerie, but good pets are only allowed to be naked on the bed. Are you going to be a good pet?”

“Yes, Mistress,” she murmured, quickly shedding herself of clothing. Kagami nodded towards the bed, and Marinette moved to sit on the mattress.

“You belong here, don’t you, pet?” Kagami asked, walking to the nightstand and pulling out a rather large red dildo. She fixed it into the harness. “You, in my bed, begging for my cock…”

“Please, Mistress,” Marinette murmured. “Please let me worship your cock.”

Kagami moved towards the bed, pushing Marinette onto her back as she crawled over her, the dildo brushing just barely against her pussy. “You’re beautiful, you know that? My wonderful pet, my _Marinette_.” Her hand slid along her pet’s side, thumb brushing against her breast before her fingers stopped at her hip.

“Mistress—_Kagami_, please,” Marinette murmured, her hips canting upwards.

“Patience, my good girl,” she replied, giving her a short kiss. “And as much as I love my name on your lips, until the scene’s over, I’m _Mistress_ to you. Got it?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Kagami moved to straddle Marinette’s chest, the tip of the dildo poking her lips. “Now, if you want me to fuck you tonight, you’d better prepare my cock.”

She lifted her head, sucking the silicone cock, making sure to swirl her tongue around its length, coating it with her saliva.

“You look so good like this,” Kagami murmured, running her fingers through her pet’s hair.

Marinette tried to reply, but only let out a choked gagging noise as she pushed herself to swallow more of the cock before her. She lifted one hand to caress her mistress’s hip, slipping her hand between her legs to rub her fingers against her pussy.

“Ah,” Kagami moaned. “You’re so thoughtful, pet…taking care of me like a good girl…”

Marinette groaned in response, continuing to suck while she pushed her fingers inside her domme, letting the woman ride her hand. She could feel her wetness dripping around her hand, onto her chest, and she doubled her efforts on the cock to show her appreciation.

“If you make me come, I’ll let you clean your fingers after.”

Marinette’s hand moved faster, fucking her mistress as her thumb rubbed her clit. Kagami groaned as she rode her fingers, forcing the strapon to fuck Marinette’s mouth. The blissful look on her pet’s face brought her closer to the edge than the physical sensations, and soon she was crying out in pleasure as her pussy clenched around her pet’s hand.

Kagami pulled back, moving to kiss Marinette’s lips. “You did so good.”

Marinette wiggled her fingers slightly, not putting her still wet hand down on the bed. “May I taste you now, Mistress?”

“Yes,” she said with a grin. “I want you to suck your fingers while I fuck you. Now spread your legs for me.”

Marinette obeyed, spreading her legs wide so her domme could kneel between them, lining up her cock with her wet and quivering pussy.

“Suck,” Kagami ordered as she thrust her hips forward, sinking the dildo fully inside her in one move.

Marinette moaned around the fingers in her mouth, her tongue cleaning every trace of Kagami from her digits as she bucked her hips up. Her body trembled as Kagami fucked her hard, ruthlessly slamming the cock into her again and again.

Kagami’s hips met Marinette’s as her hands slid over her body, caressing her soft skin and playing with her breasts. She kissed her pet’s lips, jaw, neck, tongue and teeth on her skin as she claimed her.

Marinette came with a wordless cry, her pussy clenching, body shaking as the feeling rocked over her. Kagami didn’t stop, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm, even as Marinette groaned, “Mi—Mistress…”

“I want you to fall apart for me again, pet,” she replied, hands gripping Marinette’s hips tight. “And this time, you can say my name.”

“Yes, _yes_, Mistress,” Marinette murmured, her head falling back as her body pressed to Kagami’s. “Please, please, fuck me, use me…”

Kagami chuckled. “Isn’t that what I’m _doing_?”

“Mistress—_Kagami!_” Marinette screamed as she reached a second climax. “Oh, god, yes, yes…”

She gave her a few more thrusts for good measure as Marinette writhed and moaned beneath her. “My good girl, good Marinette,” she murmured. “So good…”

She slid the cock out of the panting satisfied girl.

“I love you,” Marinette murmured.

Kagami removed the harness before lying beside Marinette on the bed, her hand idly rubbing her side. “I want to believe that, but you seem a little cock drunk right now.”

“I do love you,” she insisted. “You’re so cool and amazing…”

Kagami smiled as she gazed at her lover, but before she could say anything, the front door opened and Adrien called out, “Gami?”

“Bedroom!” she called back, draping her arm over Marinette to keep her close.

Adrien seemed frazzled when he walked in, though he smiled on seeing the two of them cuddling close. “Hey, Marinette. I’m glad you’re here too.”

“What’s going on?” she asked, sitting up slightly.

“You talked with your father today, didn’t you?” Kagami asked, concern evident in her voice.

Adrien sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “We need to talk. All of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate all comments. even if you're typing one-handed ;)


	26. Wet

“What’s going on?” Kagami asked, sitting up from her prone position beside her girlfriend to move beside her boyfriend.

Marinette sat up as well, but hung back from the other two, still unsure of her place in their relationship. Adrien reached out his arm to her and pulled her close against his side.

“My father found out about our relationship with you,” he said to Marinette. “He’s…not happy.”

She frowned, glancing down at her hands. “So you’re breaking up with me.”

“_Hell_ no,” Kagami said. She moved on her knees behind Adrien’s back so she could wrap her arms around Marinette, protectively holding her tight. “Gabriel Agreste is an asshole and doesn’t get to say _anything_ about us. He’s not _my_ father, and I’m not giving you up.”

“He doesn’t actually care about what we’re doing,” Adrien replied, rolling his eyes. “Just cares about what it looks like publicly. His whole solution for this is—Kagami, he wants us to get married.”

She laughed. “Really? Getting married because Daddy told you to? Wow, this is the kind of proposal every girl dreams of.”

“Kagami,” Marinette murmured, turning in her grasp to admonish her girlfriend. “Let him finish, okay? I’m sure Adrien doesn’t _want_ to have to choose between us.”

What she left unspoken, but what they could see on her face, was the certainty that Adrien would choose Kagami over her every time.

“I _really_ don’t want to choose,” he agreed, placing his hands over theirs. “And—I’m not going to. Gami, this isn’t a proposal, because when that happens, it’s going to be _so_ much more romantic, and my father will have _nothing_ to do with it.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with a wide-eyed Marinette. “When?”

He flushed red. “I, uh—yeah, probably.”

Kagami leaned close and placed a light kiss on his lips before settling back with Marinette still in her arms. “That’s not making a choice, though?”

“No,” Adrien replied, moving one hand to trace Marinette’s cheek. “Because my plan is to find a lovely collar that matches your ring.”

Marinette gasped and blushed. “Really?”

He nodded. “Not today, Princess, but someday, probably.”

She smiled widely. “How did I get so lucky to have the two of you?”

Kagami kissed her forehead, a gentle affection, before looking back at Adrien. “So if you’re not proposing today, what _are_ you asking?”

“Father gave me a ring to give you,” he replied. “Would you mind wearing it, let people _think_ we’re engaged, so he’ll get off my back? I’ll figure out how to make everything right later, I promise.”

She frowned, but nodded. “That does seem like the wisest option. But we’ll deal with that later—right now, I think our pet needs to be reminded how much she matters in this relationship.”

“Huh?” Marinette asked.

“You’re right,” Adrien replied. “And I think I need less clothing.”

“I’m fine,” Marinette protested. “I know where I stand with you two and I’m fine with that.”

“Can you bring her into the bathroom?” Adrien asked. “I could use a shower after the day I’ve had.”

Kagami nodded, swiftly standing from the bed and gathering Marinette in her arms. The girl let out a noise like a surprised squeak, but soon her attention was drawn to her girlfriend’s muscles as she effortlessly carried her.

“I’m _fine_,” she insisted. “I mean…not going to say no to more sex, though…wow, you’re strong.”

Kagami walked into the most luxurious shower setup Marinette had ever seen in her life, multiple showerheads crossing over a tiled mosaic on the floor, and set her down gently, helping her stand. “You’re still thinking of Adrien and me as a pair, and you outside that.”

“Well…he said he’s going to marry _you_,” she pointed out. “I know you’re not trying to exclude me, but I don’t have the history that you two do.”

Kagami smirked, moving one finger underneath Marinette’s chin to lift her gaze. “And what makes you think _he_ gets to decide what _we_ do? I want you in my life just as much as I want him. Maybe I’ll marry and collar you. Maybe he’ll marry you, and I’ll collar you both.”

“Kagami,” Marinette breathed, her eyes wide.

“Of course, no one is getting engaged right this minute, so you’re going to _stop_ worrying about it,” she said. “It doesn’t matter _how_ long we’ve known you, we both love you. Okay?”

“Okay,” she said, smiling softly. “I love you too. I really do.”

“This time, I can believe you,” Kagami murmured, wrapping her arms around the other woman to draw her close for a kiss. “Now, I need you to raise your arms for me, pet.”

Marinette raised her arms as Adrien stepped into the shower behind her. His body was close behind hers suddenly, letting her feel his cock pressed against her. He kissed the back of her neck before reaching to wrap a soft fabric around her wrists, tying her to a conveniently placed hook in the ceiling.

“I’m going to fuck you, my dirty Bug,” he murmured, pulling her hips against his. She had to move her feet quickly to keep her balance as the ropes tugged at her wrists. “I just want you to relax and enjoy this, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she murmured, letting her head loll back to lean against him.

“Kagami, would you mind getting the water started?” Adrien asked as he walked around Marinette, stopping directly in front of her. “Legs up for me, Bug.”

Marinette lifted one leg, wrapping it around Adrien’s hip as he held her, making sure to support her weight. The water suddenly came on, a warm spray from all directions that made her flinch and moan.

Adrien grabbed her other leg, hoisting it up so she was left at the mercy of his grip and the hook above her head. He kissed her softly as he eased his cock into her, pulling her body flush against his.

She gave a satisfied sigh, resting her head against his shoulder. “So good…”

He gently rocked her body against his as he fucked her, moving her to control the pace. She let herself relax when she suddenly felt something cold on her back. Kagami slid soap covered hands over her skin, carefully washing her.

“You’re beautiful,” Adrien murmured, slowly thrusting into Marinette. “So beautiful, my girls…”

Marinette yelped in surprise as Kagami slid her hands lower, teasing her asshole with one fingertip.

“We need to make sure our pet is _thoroughly_ clean,” Kagami said with a chuckle, her finger rubbing against the puckered surface but not trying to penetrate.

“Y-yes,” Marinette moaned. “Oh, _god_…”

The water dripped off of Adrien’s face onto her neck, joining the streams hitting her from different angles and sliding down her chest. A small pool of water formed where her body met her lover’s, before another thrust spilled it around their hips, splashing onto the floor.

Kagami was relentless with soaping up Marinette, walking around her as Adrien continued to fuck her, sneaking a hand between them to lather her stomach, her chest. She tweaked her nipple just once before moving back and letting a now slippery Marinette slide against Adrien, holding onto him more tightly with her legs.

“There you go,” Kagami murmured as the water rinsed away the soap from Marinette’s back. “Such a pretty little pet when you’re all clean.”

Marinette moaned. Her body slipped against Adrien and his cock hit her at a different angle, one that made her eyes fly open as she cried out in pleasure. “Ahh—_yes!_”

“Come for me, Bug,” Adrien murmured as his thrusts became harder, as he rocked her body a little more wildly against his. The dominance in his voice pushed her over the edge, making her groan as her body clenched tight around him. He came in her with a grunt, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

Adrien moved back, gently setting Marinette back down on the ground, and the water hit her front suddenly, rinsing away the remaining soap and cum.

“You good?” Kagami asked, running a hand along Marinette’s body.

“Yeah,” she replied. “But—you didn’t get to come.”

“It’s all right,” she said. “Watching you fall apart is pleasure enough for me.”

“But—” Marinette bit her lip, glancing down at the ground instead of continuing. The water hit the crown of her head, matting her hair against her neck.

“What is it?” Kagami asked, lifting her chin gently.

“I—I wanted to watch Adrien take care of you.” Her cheeks flushed. “I-if that’s okay, Mistress.”

She smiled, glancing at Adrien. “I’m all right with that.”

“Let’s keep you tied up, though,” Adrien said, drawing Kagami into his arms. “Spread your legs for me?”

Kagami shifted her legs apart, and Adrien slid one hand between them, his fingers teasing her pussy. The two of them watched Marinette, who was staring hungrily at Adrien’s hand.

“Do you want me to take it slow?” he asked.

Kagami shook her head, gasping as Adrien pushed one finger inside her. “More worked up then—_ohh_—then I thought. Make me come.”

“As you wish,” he said, gently kissing her neck before pushing two more fingers inside her, pumping them in and out of her as he fucked her with his hand. His thumb rubbed at her clit, practiced motions that had her moaning, the sound echoing through the bathroom. “You’re so pretty, Gami…”

She let out a high pitched groan as her hips canted against his touch. Marinette whimpered as she watched.

Soon, Kagami came, gasping out Adrien’s name as her body quivered. She leaned against him, breathing heavily, and smirked at Marinette. “Enjoy the show, pet?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “So much. You _are_ so pretty, both of you.”

“God, she’s cute,” Adrien murmured. He kissed Kagami’s cheek before moving close to Marinette and untying her hands. “Think you’re good to walk on your own?”

Marinette nodded before yawning suddenly.

“It is pretty late,” Kagami said. “Marinette—do you want to stay here tonight?”

“You’ve seen our bed, there’s room for three,” Adrien added.

“Yes please,” she murmured with a smile. “I’d really like that.”


	27. Latex

Kagami wore the ring on a very public date with Adrien, a simple walk in the park, but he’d alerted some paparazzi beforehand.

Media outlets started buzzing about the Agreste model’s upcoming wedding, profiling his longtime girlfriend, guessing who would be designing her dress.

Some photographers caught Marinette and Kagami together, and assumed she was the maid of honor helping plan the undoubtedly amazing wedding.

It was perfect. Gabriel let Adrien know he approved, and nothing _actually_ had to change between the three lovers.

Marinette started spending nearly every night at their apartment, in their bed. They found the best sleeping configuration was Adrien in the middle, sandwiched by his girls. Marinette needed one foot outside the blankets, Kagami needed to not feel trapped in the middle, and Adrien slept best with his two girlfriends touching him, a constant reminder that they cared.

Marinette was in their kitchen, cooking dinner for her partners, when her phone chimed with an email. “Gami? Did you just commission me?”

“I have something in mind for you to wear,” Kagami replied, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. “I know this material isn’t cheap, so I wanted to make sure you’re covered for it.”

“Oh, thank you,” she replied with a smile. She read over the commission order, smile growing wider. “Oh yeah. I can definitely do this. If I order the materials tonight…next week sound good?”

“Mm, perfect,” Kagami murmured. “You’re going to look so good, Pet.”

**

Marinette arrived at the apartment wearing sweatpants and a loose jacket, a cloth mask over her face.

Adrien opened the door to let her in, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Hey Bug.” He was dressed in black jeans, but no shirt, giving his girlfriend a clear and appreciated view of his abs.

She glanced at him, a smile clear in her eyes, but said nothing. Instead, she removed the mask, revealing she was wearing a red ballgag in her mouth.

“Red really is your color,” he murmured, tracing his thumb along her lower lip to wipe away some drool there. “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Admire her while you can, Kitty,” Kagami said, entering the room. She was dressed in simple black lingerie, a riding crop in her hand. “Pet, did you bring the thing I asked for?”

Marinette nodded and pulled a second ballgag out of her pocket, this one bright green. She held it out to Adrien, and he noticed her hands were covered with red and black gloves.

“Oh, fuck,” he murmured, his eyes wide as he took the gag from her. “One of these nights?”

“Put it on,” Kagami ordered. “_Kitty_.”

Adrien swallowed hard before fastening the gag in his own mouth.

Kagami approached the two, idly tapping the crop against her thigh as she walked. “My two lovely little pets,” she murmured. “I have plans for you two tonight.”

Marinette whimpered.

“First, though, since the clickers would get in the way, let’s talk safety,” Kagami said. “Kitty, you know this, pet, the signal is two open-palm slaps on whatever you can reach. Even if it’s me. Do it now, so I know you understand.”

Marinette nodded and slapped her hand twice against her thigh.

“Good. You do this, and the gag comes off so you can tell me what you need. Now, Kitty, get on your knees for me.”

Adrien immediately dropped to his knees, his eyes locked on Kagami. Marinette was wide-eyed as she watched him—this was a new side of her boyfriend, and _god_ was it hot.

“Pet, take off your clothes and show Kitty what you made,” Kagami ordered.

Marinette nodded before stripping off the sweatpants and jacket she wore. Beneath, her body was covered with a full body latex suit, bright red with black spots dotting it. The suit ended just at her neck, leaving her face the only expanse of bare skin showing.

Adrien groaned as his eyes raked over her, hungrily taking in the sight of her curves in skintight rubber. Kagami stepped close to her, running her hand along her back, seeking out the well-hidden zipper. Her finger pressed against the metal teeth, pushing it against Marinette’s bare skin and making her shiver.

“Doesn’t she look lovely, Kitty?” Kagami asked. “I want to test our little designer’s talents…touch her pussy. Let’s see how wet she can get before you feel her dripping around the seams.”

The suit wouldn’t leak. Marinette knew what she was doing, but she didn’t make a sound as Adrien slid his hands along her legs, gliding his touch along the latex until his fingers met the apex of her thighs. He slid one finger along her folds, admiring how the rubber contoured to her lower lips. He curled one finger into the shallow dip of the material that rested in her pussy, rocking his hand against her as her knees began to buckle and she moaned into the gag.

The latex stuck to her skin, but Adrien’s fingers touching her through it provided amazing friction, a slow steady building pressure deep within her. She moved one hand to his shoulder to steady herself as he shallowly fucked her with his hand.

Suddenly, a sharp pain bloomed on her rear as Kagami struck her with the crop, the sensation sending her closer to the edge.

“Hands at your sides, pet,” Kagami ordered. “Unless you _want_ to be punished today.”

Marinette smiled as best she could around the gag and tightened her grip on Adrien’s shoulder. He responded by moving his fingers faster, as Kagami pulled back the crop and spanked Marinette once more.

The thin rubber didn’t protect her from the impact at all, and actually seemed to amplify the feeling.

“Is this what you wanted?” Kagami asked, smacking her again.

Marinette moaned as Adrien’s fingers rubbed against her clit at the same time. She came with a wordless cry into the gag, leaning hard against Adrien as her pussy spasmed and wetness coated the inside of her suit.

“Go to the bedroom,” Kagami ordered.

A length of soft nylon rope and a vibrator were already on the bed. Kagami directed Marinette to lie down and spread her legs, before she tied the vibrator against her pussy.

“Kitty, strip and lie down next to her,” she said. “Since our pet decided to be naughty, you should show her how a good pet behaves and gets rewarded.”

Adrien nodded and removed his pants before lying beside Marinette, his eyes meeting hers in a soft gaze.

Kagami gently guided them as she tied the two together, chest to chest and hips to hips, both of them lying on their side. She slid her hand between them and switched on the vibrator before moving to rest on the other side of the bed.

“Now, I’m going to touch myself while you put on a show for me,” she said. “Make it a good one, my pets.”

Adrien groaned and shifted his hips, his cock resting against Marinette’s latex-clad stomach, the vibrator sending faint sensations along his balls. He wanted desperately to kiss her, touch her, but all he could do was thrust softly against her, the latex sticking to his cock in ways that shouldn’t have felt so _good_.

Marinette whimpered as the vibrator buzzed against her, a pleasant yet frustrating sensation right against her clit. The latex stuck to her thighs, pulled at her skin as her earlier release seemed to glue it against her. It was almost uncomfortable, but the sensation of the vibrator, and Adrien thrusting against her as he groaned into his gag, were heady and overwhelming enough to let Marinette fade into the feeling, her body just responding to every slight touch and rub with heightened sensitivity.

Kagami watched her two subs, her lovers, wriggling and writhing against each other as they moaned, Adrien’s nude form a lovely contrast to her little Ladybug’s spots. She slid one hand into her panties, rubbing her own wet slit as she enjoyed the sight before her, the way both of them moved, trying to find a comfortable rhythm between them.

Marinette’s moans suddenly became louder, almost screamed into the gag as she came again, rocking her hips against the vibrator, against Adrien.

“Good girl,” Kagami murmured, her fingers circling her clit. “You look so pretty when you come, so good…”

Adrien grunted into his gag as he kept thrusting shallowly against Marinette. His eyes closed in bliss, and though Kagami couldn’t see his cock, she knew her boyfriend well enough to know he’d reached his release. She rubbed her clit faster as she watched him jerk against Marinette and groan through his climax.

Marinette whined, her toes curling in the latex as she tried to rub herself harder against the vibrator, her overstimulated pussy greedily seeking a third orgasm. Her breath came out in panting gasps as she quivered and came again.

Adrien moaned, and stretched out his hand, slapping it twice against his thigh. Kagami instantly reached over and undid the gag, easing it out of his mouth.

“Vibrator,” he groaned. “Too much.”

Kagami nodded, and made quick work of the ropes surrounding her lovers, reaching between them to switch off the toy. Marinette gave a relieved moan.

“How are you?” Kagami asked as she undid Marinette’s gag.

“Good,” she murmured in response. “Sweaty.” She stretched, and Kagami noted the sheen of Adrien’s cum glistening against the latex on her stomach.

“Do you need help getting out of that?” Kagami asked.

“I can manage,” Marinette replied. “Okay if I use your shower?”

“Of course.”

As soon as Marinette was out of the room, Kagami turned to give Adrien a light smack on the arm.

“Hey!”

“You waited to safeword until she came!”

Adrien gave a sheepish smile. “I just wanted her to feel good.”

Kagami smiled tenderly as she drew a finger under his chin, directing his gaze towards her. “You’re sweet, but you forgot something important.”

“What’s that?”

“_I’m_ the one you need to consider today.” She spread her legs apart and hooked one finger into her panties, pulling them aside. “And you didn’t wait for _me_ to finish, you waited for _her_.”

Adrien inhaled sharply. “Yes, Mistress,” he murmured before leaning his head between her legs, pressing a gentle kiss to her pussy. He devoted his attention fully to her pleasure, sucking her clit while he fucked her with his hand. He brought her to orgasm once, twice, and would have kept going if she hadn’t gently pushed his head away.

He hadn’t even noticed Marinette returning to the bedroom or sitting next to him on the bed. She drew him close for a kiss, tasting the traces of Kagami on his tongue.

“So, um,” she said with a shy smile, “Can I maybe try being in charge sometime?”

Kagami chuckled. “That’s up to Kitty.”

“Yes,” he said eagerly. “Yeah, yes, definitely, anytime.”

Marinette smiled wider, and leaned against Kagami, glancing at her tenderly. “I really love you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow there's a lot that's gonna be happening in these last 8 chapters


	28. Serve

Date night for Adrien and Kagami was always interesting, to say the least.

This particular night, they sat across from each other at their dining room table, an array of sushi spread out before them on a rather unusual platter.

“Did you try the crab?” Adrien asked, pointing to a piece with his chopsticks.

“Not yet,” Kagami replied. She grabbed the piece, her chopstick slightly pinching the platter beneath it.

Marinette stifled a gasp as her domme teased her bare skin with the wooden stick. She bit her lip, lying there on the table, nude with pieces of sushi delicately arranged on her body. There was nothing particularly sexy about the scenario, hard wood beneath her and sticky, vinegared rice against her skin, but being treated like she wasn’t there as Adrien and Kagami poked and prodded at her body, casually eating their meal—she was _wet_ and needy, just waiting in exposed agony for them to notice her again.

“How was your day?” Kagami asked. Her chopsticks skimmed across Marinette’s nipple before picking up a piece of nigiri resting between her breasts.

“Boring as usual,” he replied with a sigh. He trailed his chopsticks across Marinette’s body, tracing softly between her slightly spread legs, idle patterns on her inner thigh.

“Hopefully dinner helps,” Kagami said, a smirk curving her lips.

Adrien’s chopstick just barely brushed against the folds of Marinette’s pussy. “I’m looking forward to dessert.”

Marinette couldn’t hold back her moan that time, and was rewarded with a sharp _smack_ of Kagami’s hand against her thigh. She bit her lip hard to stay quiet as the meal went on.

Soon, the dinner ended, and Adrien offered to wash the dishes.

“Be careful,” Kagami warned, still smirking. “Hand wash only.”

Adrien nodded as he swept Marinette into his arms, carrying her towards the bathroom. “You did good, Bug,” he murmured, holding her close. “Now let’s get you in the bath, and I’m going to enjoy my dessert.”

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

He set her in an empty bathtub in the luxurious bathroom before kneeling in beside her, fully clothed. He gently pushed her legs apart before bending down and kissing her inner thighs, slowly, agonizingly trailing up her skin to her exposed and wet pussy.

“Please,” she murmured softly.

“Dishes don’t talk,” he said, giving her a grin before his lips met her skin again, this time joined with his tongue tracing where her leg met her body.

Marinette shut her eyes, trying not to go crazy with the attention he laved on her legs, her hips, everywhere but where she _needed_ him. A soft whimper escaped her mouth, though she bit her lower lip to try to contain it.

Adrien finally ghosted his lips over her pussy, just _barely_ touching the sensitive skin. He breathed hot against her, admiring the way she softly twitched with restrained need.

He licked a broad stripe against her, his cock straining against his jeans as she gasped, a beautiful sound. He used his fingers to spread her open, admiring her pink and dripping wet pussy before he started to _feast_ on her, working his tongue inside her as he watched her bite her finger to stay quiet.

“_Delicious_,” he murmured, watching a smile spread across her face before he flicked his tongue against her clit, enjoying the feel of the nub swelling under his ministrations before he _sucked_, making Marinette loudly moan and the sound echo through the bathroom. She slapped her hand over her mouth, but kept releasing muffled moans as he slid two fingers into her wet, warm pussy.

She bucked against his hand, so needy and wanting as she fucked herself on his fingers. He kept the soft pressure against her clit constant, toying with the bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue again and again and again until Marinette came with a loud cry. Her pussy clenched around his fingers and gushed wet against him as she slumped against the side of the bathtub with a boneless afterglow.

Adrien wasn’t done with her, though, and moved his hand to grip her thigh as he licked her, cleaning her with his mouth before fucking her with his tongue, plunging the muscle in and out of her and pushing his face against her pussy to bring her to another orgasm. He wanted to taste her so bad, his rhythm was fast and uneven as his face became slick, his movements sloppy with her arousal.

“_Adrien!_” she called out in bliss as she came again, grinding against his face. Her toes curled as everything seemed to go white for a moment.

He pulled back and smiled at her, his lips and chin wet. “Let’s get you cleaned off for real,” he said, stepping out of the tub and turning on the water to start filling it.

Marinette relaxed against the side, a blissful, satisfied smile on her face.

“Kagami put the rest of the sushi in the fridge for you, so you can have your own dinner when you want,” Adrien murmured. “You rest here and relax, we’re going to be in the bedroom for a while. Are you staying tonight?”

“No,” Marinette said, disappointment tinging her voice. “Your father wants to meet tomorrow morning, so I need to go home and be normal.”

“Too bad,” he replied, gently nuzzling against her cheek. “Come say goodbye before you go?”

“I will,” she promised.

True to her word, Marinette entered the bedroom before she left and kissed goodbye first her boyfriend, nude on the bed, and her girlfriend, happily riding his cock. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

**

Marinette was in a lot worse mood when she work up early in the morning and had to have a meeting first thing. She was brought back into the conference room, Gabriel Agreste at one end of the long table and herself, feeling small, at the other.

“It’s come to my attention that your…behavior is not in line with the morals of _Gabriel_,” he said. “And your _alternative_ fashion that you sell online, is, well…I’m sorry, Miss Dupain-Cheng, but we can no longer work with you.”

“The line’s almost finished,” she protested.

“And we will release it,” Gabriel replied. “Your name, however, will not appear on it.”

“You can’t do that!”

“The contract you signed says otherwise. Security will escort you back to your workspace so you may gather your personal affects.”

“I…” Her eyes widened as the gravity of the situation set in. “I have nothing to show for the past few months without this line. My label will go under.”

Gabriel, ice in his gaze, simply smiled. “You should have thought of that before allowing yourself to be seen with my _son_. You’ll find if you continue to associate with him and his _fiancée_, you’ll face far more hurdles than having no acceptable designs.”

“Are you _threatening_ me?”

“Merely stating a fact, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” he replied, as the door to the conference room opened. A large man stepped inside, nodding at Gabriel. “Go with Bruno here to get your things.”

**

Adrien knew what it meant when he saw Bruno walking Marinette out of the building, a cardboard box in her arms. He started walking towards her, as fast as he could without actually running, but was soon stopped by Nathalie.

“You have a fitting,” she said. “This way. Now.”

“But—” Adrien tried to say, his eyes meeting Marinette’s. She looked so hurt, so sad…

“_Mr. Agreste_,” Nathalie said sharply. “Don’t. If your father…you can speak to her later.”

As Adrien obediently followed Nathalie, he pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Kagami.

There was no way they were going to let Marinette get hurt any further.


	29. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back yall!!!!
> 
> I've been a bit of an overachiever lately and I'm spreading myself between 8 stories at the moment, not all of which will even be published till next month. That's why this chapter took so long. I swear I'm not abandoning this, we're in the home stretch of the story and I have PLANS

Chat Noir and Ryuuko met Ladybug at the club that night.

“I don’t want to be here,” she mumbled to Chat. She wore a red lace bodysuit with strategic cutouts exposing her pussy and ass. It was beautiful on her, but the color brought out the red around her eyes. She’d clearly been crying.

“Aw, but we had a plan for you, little Bug,” Chat replied, reaching a hand to squeeze her ass as he leaned close to her ear. “Safeword anytime and we’ll take you home, I promise. But we thought a few dozen orgasms and some time in subspace might make you feel better.”

Ladybug took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. I trust you.”

They led her to the public area, and tied her to a bench. Ryuuko spread her legs apart, while Chat secured her wrists over her head.

“Are you okay?” he murmured. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah,” she replied, smiling at him.

Ryuuko gently slid her fingers along Ladybug’s pussy, spreading her open and coaxing her arousal to coat her folds. “You don’t need to do anything tonight, pet. Your job is to know you are loved.”

“I think I can handle that,” Ladybug murmured, leaning her head back and smiling.

“Well, one other thing,” Chat said. “Every single person who takes an interest in you, we want you to beg them to help you some.”

“You beg so pretty, pet,” Ryuuko added. “Everyone should hear it.”

“Can I ask something before we get started?”

“Of course,” Chat replied.

“No putting me down today, please,” Ladybug mumbled. “I don’t think I can handle being told I’m not good enough.”

Chat kissed her forehead, and Ryuuko gently nuzzled her cheek against her thigh. “Of course,” she murmured, placing a soft kiss to Ladybug’s skin. “You’re our beautiful, amazing pet. Anyone who claims you’re less will not be allowed to touch you.”

“Thank you,” she murmured softly. “A-and—Mistress, Chat—thank you.”

“We’ll start when you’re ready,” Chat said, his voice low as his lips were against her ear. “You just need to beg.”

“Chat, Sir, _please_,” Ladybug said, her hands automatically reaching for him, but instead jerking against the restraints. “Please, make me cum, let me—let me forget about today.”

“If you insist,” he replied with a grin, moving to kneel between her spread legs. He kissed her knee, feeling her warm skin through the lace, and trailed kisses along her inner thigh until his lips met her pussy, his tongue gently spreading her open so he could taste her.

“Doesn’t that feel better?” Ryuuko purred, gently stroking Ladybug’s hair. “Just let the stress go away, relax and let Chat make you feel good. He loves you, you know. We both love you, pet.” She leaned close to press a gentle kiss to her lips as Chat slipped two fingers inside Ladybug, pumping them in and out at just the right angle to make her moan.

Chat’s tongue flicked against Ladybug’s clit, gently sucking it into his mouth as his fingers moved faster, quickly bringing her to her first orgasm of the night. She moaned against Ryuuko’s lips, her hips bucking, lifting off the bench on their own, her bonds the only thing keeping her in place.

“Good girl,” Ryuuko murmured. “Chat’s going to fuck you now, pet. He’s going to cum in your pretty pussy so everyone can see what a beautiful little mess you make. Do you want to taste me while he uses you?”

“Y-yes, please, Mistress,” Ladybug murmured, letting out a low moan as Chat teased her pussy with the tip of his cock. “Let me make you both feel good…”

As Chat pushed his cock inside Ladybug, Ryuuko moved to straddle her face, lowering her pussy against her mouth. Ladybug licked, moaning against her folds as she fucked her with her tongue, enjoying the sweet taste of her Mistress. She moved her head as best as she could to create friction with her face, knowing Ryuuko’s arousal would be spread on her nose and chin the rest of the night.

Soon, Ladybug came again, clenching around Chat’s cock as he groaned and released inside her, pulling his cock out right at the end of his own orgasm so his cum could be seen dripping from her. Ladybug continued focusing on Ryuuko, tasting and enjoying her, as suddenly another cock entered her still wet pussy.

“Hey, Viper,” Ryuuko greeted the newcomer, grinding herself onto Ladybug’s face. “Play nice with our pet, okay?”

“You know I don’t bite,” the familiar voice of Viperion came. “Unless she begs for it.”

“Not today,” Ryuuko murmured, before her voice was lost to her moans as she came. She kissed Ladybug’s forehead and whispered, “Good girl.”

“I’m the only one who gets to bite her,” Chat said. To prove his point, he knelt beside Ladybug’s head and nipped at her ear, causing her to gasp and buck her hips. “I’m gonna stay down here with you,” he murmured. “Ryuuko’s watching you. It’s okay to let go, Bug.”

“Chat,” she murmured softly, closing her eyes in bliss as another orgasm washed over her.

The next hour or so, she wasn’t sure how long, was a whirlwind of pleasure. Her mind was a constant thrum on the edge of bliss, her body hypersensitive and quivering at each little touch. When she wasn’t moaning, her mouth was occupied by soft, sweet kisses from Chat.

After some time, Ryuuko started to undo Ladybug’s restraints. “You need a shower, pet.”

“Mm-hmm,” Ladybug agreed. Reality was hitting her hard with some aches in her stretched limbs and the feeling of her pussy well used and rubbed raw. But _god_, she felt good.

“You look beautiful, Princess,” Chat murmured. “Do you want some help getting cleaned up?”

She shook her head. “I can do it.”

“Good girl,” Ryuuko murmured. “Get clean, and then let’s go back to our place. We do need to talk about today.”

Ladybug groaned as she sat up, whining, “Do we have to? I’d rather forget it happened.”

“We have to,” Ryuuko replied. “Don’t think too much about it now, okay? Go get clean.”

“Take care of yourself, Princess,” Chat said, helping her stand before kissing her cheek.

**

Back at Adrien and Kagami’s apartment, the two doms led their girlfriend to the bedroom, giving her soft kisses and hugs the whole way.

“They’re going to release the collection without my name on it,” Marinette finally said by way of explanation. “All the work I’ve done for the past few months—nothing. I haven’t done any work on my _own_ line because of this! My store can’t recover…”

“What about your other store?” Adrien asked, gently tugging at the bodysuit she wore.

“That’ll maybe pay the bills, if I work late nights for a while,” she muttered. “But there goes my dream of being a _successful_ designer.”

“You know what might help?” Kagami asked, sitting on the bed beside Marinette. “Getting some big-name models for when you can release your line.”

She scoffed. “When am I going to find models who would work for free?”

Adrien sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. “Maybe…Adrien Agreste and some of his friends?”

“Don’t you have an exclusive contract with your father?”

“Not anymore,” he replied, eagerly grinning. “I quit.”

“You think he’d really stay with that…_asshole_?” Kagami asked. “Gabriel can throw a tantrum all he wants over our relationship, but _you_ matter so much more.”

Adrien nodded, moving to lounge across the girls’ laps so he could easily see them both as he talked. “Playing along with my father’s demands was one thing when it was only hurting me, but I’m not letting him hurt _you_. At least, not anymore.”

She smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips. “Thank you. I can’t believe—what about money? Doesn’t this apartment cost a ton?”

“I have a trust fund,” he admitted. “Rich kid perks.”

“Although,” Kagami added with a sly grin, “we were thinking about getting a roommate. Maybe a beautiful girl to share our bed. If you’d want to.”

“Wait,” Marinette said. “Are—you want me to move in?”

“Please?” Adrien asked, doing his best impression of a pleading kitty. “We have another bedroom you can use for sewing, a-and you can sleep there if you want, you don’t _have_ to sleep with us.”

“I—yeah,” she said. “Okay. Yes. I’ll live with you. I-it’s not going to be like a 24 hour slave thing, though, right? As fun as that sounds, I don’t think I could keep up.”

Kagami laughed. “We can do that if you want, but no, that wasn’t the plan. Although…seeing you in a maid outfit does sound nice…”

“Tiny skirt with no panties,” Adrien mused. “See how well you can handle dusting and vacuuming with us making you come over and over…”

“This would be so hot if I wasn’t kind of sore,” Marinette muttered, leaning back to lay on the bed. “Besides, Adrien, don’t you sub sometimes? Why can’t you wear the maid dress?”

Adrien swallowed hard. “I-I mean, yeah, I could do that at some point if you wanted, that sounds…fun…”

Kagami sighed and laid down beside Marinette, lightly tapping her nose. “You got him hard. You’re not even moved in yet and you’re making more work for me.”

“Maybe I just want a show,” Marinette teased. “You two definitely got one out of me tonight.”

Kagami grinned, turning to glance at Adrien. “You know, I think that can be arranged.”


	30. Restrict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup I'm not dead

Kagami awoke to her alarm, lying in Adrien’s arms. He cuddled when he slept, and she usually threw him off of her. She preferred to lie perfectly aligned with the bed, head exactly right on her pillow, blankets tucked up to her chin. Being dragged into her boyfriend’s embrace was nice, but ruined her sleep.

As much as she loved Adrien, she really hoped that Marinette would cuddle him instead.

“Wake up,” she murmured, nudging him. “We promised to help Mari, remember?”

“Mmhm,” Adrien responded, clearly not awake as he hugged Kagami tighter.

She sighed and gently tickled the spot just under his arm that never failed. He jerked back from her, his eyes opening suddenly.

“Good, you’re awake,” she said. “Get up, we need to get moving.”

“Moving?”

“Well, unless you don’t want Marinette to live with us…”

Adrien grinned, suddenly getting out of bed. “Let’s make sure she feels at home.”

**

Marinette didn’t have very much to move. She had no need to bring most of her furniture, so she boxed up her clothing, her sentimental possessions, and her studio.

Once her boxes were moved in, she went right to work turning the spare bedroom into a studio. She fussed over where to put her machines, her mannequins.

“Marinette,” Kagami said, leaning against the doorframe. “Adrien made dinner.”

“Oh, nice,” she said, distracted. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Kagami returned. She just knew that suddenly, her girlfriend’s lips were on hers as her hands undressed her, roughly pulling off the casual clothes she’d been wearing.

To say Marinette didn’t mind the rough treatment would be an understatement. She was _wet_ by the time Kagami had her naked, her arms held behind her back.

“You did warn us you can get distracted,” Kagami murmured, her breath hot against Marinette’s ear. “I didn’t think that it would be your first _night_ here.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” Marinette responded, her eyes fluttering closed in bliss. She felt cool leather wrap around her arms, tighten around them and pull them together behind her back.

“Let’s go to dinner,” Kagami replied. “Adrien worked hard, you should appreciate it.”

Though she’d been naked in front of them so many times before, Marinette felt _exposed_ sitting at the table, hands pulled behind her back, breasts out and her pussy wet enough that there was a towel on her chair, protecting the upholstery.

Kagami casually fed her bites of the pasta Adrien had made, but barely spoke to her.

“I see you’re already getting used to having a housepet,” Adrien commented idly.

“She needs a little more training,” Kagami replied, feeding her another bite. “Would you mind helping me with that after dinner?”

“No problem,” he said, giving the girls a smile.

Marinette whimpered, squeezing her legs together in anticipation as she opened her mouth for more food.

**

Adrien led Marinette to the bedroom as Kagami cleared the dishes from the table. “I hear you’ve been misbehaving, little bug,” he murmured, his hand clasped around the leather armbinder that kept her from moving freely. “But you were a very good girl at dinner.”

Marinette didn’t respond with words, instead moving herself to rub against his side as if she _were_ just an animal, seeking her owner’s comforting touch.

He stroked her hair back with his free hand. “Good girls get rewarded, you know. And if you keep being a good girl, you’ll get what you want.”

She lifted a leg, pressing her bare thigh against the bulge in his pants.

“That’s right,” he said, his voice low, almost soothing. “Good girls get cock.”

He led her to the bed, and gently pushed her down onto the mattress, easily moving her into the position he wanted her—on her stomach, head up, legs splayed wide.

“You’re already so wet,” Adrien murmured as he prodded between her legs, gentle strokes and caresses pulling open her pussy for his view. “What a shame, I’d love to taste you, but you’re going to stay dripping and untouched until your reward.”

Marinette nodded, another unconscious whimper escaping her lips.

“Well, dishes are cleared.” Kagami entered the room, casually stripping off her clothes as she did, tossing them to a hamper in the corner. “_Finally_, playtime.”

“She’s all ready for you,” Adrien said. “What are you training her for tonight, anyways?”

“She wouldn’t come to dinner. She needs to know when we put in the work of making a meal for her, she eats.”

Marinette bowed her head slightly in shame as Kagami sat on the bed, pushing herself along the mattress until her thighs were on either side of her pet’s head.

“Eat,” she commanded.

She didn’t hesitate, pushing her face forward and sticking out her tongue, eagerly tasting her mistress’s slick pussy. She moaned against her folds, angling her nose to rub Kagami’s clit as she licked her thoroughly, _devoured_ her wetness, curled her tongue to _fuck_ her with it. She felt hands at the back of her hair, tugging and pulling her even closer, forcing her to breathe just in quick gasps between licks.

“Stop,” Kagami said suddenly.

Marinette’s movements immediately stopped, the tip of her nose right on her mistress’s clit, tongue flat against her folds to collect her fluids.

Adrien chuckled, somewhere behind her, watching the scene. “I think she’s learning to behave.”

“Pet?” Kagami asked, tugging her hair to pull her gaze up. Her tongue, still out, dragged along her pussy. “Do you want to finish your dessert?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Marinette said, her voice small, broken with lust.

“Since you’ve been a very good girl, I think you can have your reward with your treat.” Kagami roughly pushed her face back down, this time letting her hips roll against her face.

Marinette eagerly went back to tasting her mistress, her tongue and lips exploring every part of her as her own pussy dripped with need. She didn’t find herself waiting long, however, before Adrien’s hands were on her hips and his cock was inside her, filling her and pushing her body towards her mistress’s pussy.

“Good—good girl,” Kagami groaned, hands tugging tight at Marinette’s hair. Her hips moved of their own accord as she ground against her pet’s face, her body seeking its pleasure without any regard for the tongue it used.

Adrien, meanwhile, was fucking Marinette with the same abandon, hips slamming hard into hers, his hands on her ass, gripping her so tightly. “We picked a good little bug, didn’t we?”

“So _good_,” Kagami responded, her voice trailing into moans as she came, gushing against Marinette’s eagerly lapping tongue. The pet whimpered and groaned against her pussy as she was used, her tongue continuing the licking motion even after Kagami pulled away. “Stop now, pet, you can just enjoy.”

“Ahh—_yes!_” Marinette cried, pushing herself back against Adrien. He grabbed onto the armbinder, taking her bound hands in his and using the leverage to pull her up and off the mattress. She straddled his hips awkwardly as he thrust into her from behind, her body held up only by her sir’s grasp on her bindings.

“Do you like your reward?” Kagami asked, lying back on the bed, satisfied, while she watched.

“Yes, _yes_, yes…”

“Then I want you to hold back,” she said. “Cum when Adrien does, all right?”

Marinette nodded, her pussy clenching unconsciously as she tried to hold back her release. Adrien kept fucking her, leaning his head forward to plant searing kisses along her shoulder, her neck. His hips stuttered against hers, one final thrust before he came, his teeth grazing her as he muffled his moan on her skin.

She moaned wordlessly as she came, her body quivering with its release. Adrien let go of her, and she collapsed onto the bed, her moans continuing into the mattress.

“Good girl,” Adrien said, reaching behind her to undo the armbinder. He gently massaged her wrists and forearms as they were freed, making sure she was comfortable. “How are you feeling?”

Marinette smiled blissfully, though her eyes were still closed in exhaustion. “I’m home.”

**

When Marinette awoke in the morning, she was still nude, and now alone in the bed. She didn’t remember falling asleep, but she was grateful that someone had tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable.

The door to the bedroom opened, and Kagami entered, carrying a mug of coffee in his hands. “Here,” she said, setting it on the bedside table. “We don’t usually have a lot for breakfast, but we’ve always got coffee.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, sitting up and stretching.

“How are you feeling?” Kagami asked, moving to kneel on the bed beside her girlfriend and moving to kiss her forehead. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you last night before tying you up.”

“It’s okay,” Marinette replied with a small smile. “I had a lot of fun, and I know you would’ve stopped if I’d safeworded.”

“Still,” she said, another soft kiss to her temple. “You said you didn’t want a full-time thing. I shouldn’t have pushed you into it the first night.”

Marinette gently grabbed Kagami’s hands, holding them tight as she kissed her lips. “I’m here because I _love_ you. And that means I can forgive you. Okay?”

“Okay,” she replied, her face softening as she smiled. “I love you too.”


	31. Serve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks down door* WHADDUP YALL I'M BACK

Marinette spent the next week nearly attached to Adrien’s dick.

Neither of them were working, and their relationship was newly changed since she moved in, so of course she spent her time with his cock in her mouth or her pussy or even just pressed up against her as they watched TV together.

They spent their days fucking in every room of the apartment before making dinner together for when Kagami got home. It was _bliss_.

Adrien was still used to waking up early in the mornings, so when he rose before the girls on Saturday morning, he headed to the kitchen to get coffee started. As the coffee brewed and began to drip into the first cup of the day, he heard a yawn from behind him.

“Morning,” Kagami murmured.

“Good morning,” he replied. “First cup is yours if you want it.”

“Thanks,” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. As she reached for the mug, he noticed her posture was a bit tense, a frown on her face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly. He moved an arm around her, stopping her from getting the coffee.

She sighed. “It’s nothing important.”

“Gami…”

“I miss you,” she said. “I love Marinette, really, but—I miss just _us_. You spend so much time with her, and without me, and—”

“Hey, Gami, hey,” he murmured, kissing her cheek as he gently rubbed her arm. “You know I love you. Marinette loves you too. No one’s trying to leave you out.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kagami mumbled, turning into his embrace, her words slightly muffled by his shoulder. “I know you aren’t doing this on purpose, so—I should just get over my feelings.”

“No, it _does_ matter,” he replied, gently pushing her back so he could see her face. “Your feelings always matter. If you feel ignored, then I need to make that up to you. And Mari will too, when she wakes up.”

She gave him a soft smile. “You’re not going to let this go until I feel better, are you?”

“Nope,” he said, a wide grin on her face. “Tell me what you need from me…Mistress.”

“Oh, it’s _that_ kind of day?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “I suppose I could use a housemaid…go get dressed, and then bring my pet some breakfast.”

The tone in her voice sent shivers down his spine, a good feeling slowly growing in him. “Yes, Mistress.”

**

Marinette woke up some time later to the smell of fresh coffee and bread. “What’s this?” she asked sleepily, sitting up in the large bed to see a small table placed beside her, a breakfast spread covering the surface.

“A little treat,” Kagami said. She was sitting across the room, legs crossed as she perched on a chair beside the vanity. Marinette blearily blinked at her. “You’re still my pet today…but now Adrien is my maid.”

Marinette turned to see Adrien beside the bed, wearing a frilly black dress with a white apron sewn into it and white petticoat puffing out the skirt before the hem rested against his thighs. He gave her a soft smile.

“Maid, show her your pretty little panties,” Kagami ordered.

Adrien nodded, and lifted his skirt, showing his cock wrapped in white silk, straining against the confines of the thong he wore.

Marinette bit her lip. She hadn’t expected the sight to be _so damn hot_.

“Pet, if you need any chores done today, or any other sort of…activities, you will tell my maid,” Kagami said. “However, he’s only allowed to cum when I say.”

“O-okay,” Marinette murmured, thoughts already swarming, ideas of what to do with him. She reached for the coffee beside her. “This is going to be fun.”

**

When Marinette finished her breakfast and rose from the bed, Kagami presented her with an outfit for the day.

Well, outfit might have been a bit of a stretch for the cat ear headband and tail plug. Kagami helped her work the plug into her ass before setting the ears on her head. “I am a bit of a cat lady, so you’ll have to be my kitty for today,” she murmured, trailing a hand along Marinette’s cheek. “Now, on your knees, Pet. And remember, good pets don’t get on the nice furniture without permission.”

Marinette nodded, dropping to her knees. She was glad the apartment’s carpet was lush and thick throughout.

“Now, I need to go give my maid his chores for today,” Kagami said. “You can do what you like, as long as you remember the rules.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Marinette followed her owner, crawling behind her and feeling the plug shift within her with each movement. She was definitely already wet, excited at how the new dynamics of the day might go.

**

Kagami idly stroked Adrien’s cock through the panties as she gave him his list of chores, enjoying the way her maid was trying to keep a straight face even as a drop of precum beaded against the soft fabric.

“Dust and vacuum everything, replace the trash bags, and do the laundry,” she said, removing her hand from his cock when his eyes fluttered shut. “And make sure to play with the pet, she needs her exercise.”

“Yes,” he said with a nod. “Mistress.”

“Good boy,” she replied, a light smack to his ass with her open palm. “Get going.”

As Adrien headed to the closet where they kept the cleaning supplies, Marinette crawled into the room, looking like a good little pet. Kagami headed over to her and greeted her by bending down and kissing the top of her head.

“You look so pretty,” she murmured. “Remember, his cock is your toy today. Be a good little pet and play with him while I prepare _his_ plug.”

Marinette grinned back at her, that earnest, eager to please smile that always had Kagami melting a little, before turning to Adrien and nuzzling her cheek against his panty-covered cock.

Adrien stiffened, doing his best to not react as Marinette placed open mouth kisses against his cock, hot breath puffing through the fabric. Her fingers curled into the top of his panties, tugging them down so she could expose his cock and continue to nuzzle and kiss it.

“P-pet,” he managed to murmur. “Mistress didn’t say I could…”

Her fingers caressed his balls so softly, and he had to take a step back.

“Are you denying my pet her toy?” Kagami asked from behind him.

“I’m trying not to cum without permission.”

Her hand rested on his shoulder, her lips a soft kiss to his neck. “That’s a good maid. Now bend over, and let me plug you.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Adrien didn’t hesitate to bend at the waist, exposing his ass beneath the skirt he wore. Kagami pulled aside the string of his thong and worked a lubed plug into the hole, giving him a gentle pat right on the base when she was done.

“Get started on your chores, maid,” she said. “I’ll call you when I need you.”

**

Adrien was summoned to the living room not long later. Kagami was reading a novel, didn’t bother to look up as he entered the room. She was nude, her legs spread apart.

“Satisfy me,” she said.

“Yes, Mistress.” He knelt before her and traced her pussy with his fingers, gently feeling how wet she was already. She sighed contentedly.

Adrien pushed just the tip of one finger harder against her and flicked it lightly over her clit once, twice, before slipping his finger inside her. She was warm and wet, and he was hard again at feeling her.

“Use your tongue,” Kagami ordered, and Adrien didn’t hesitate to lean his head forward, planting soft kisses along her thighs. He worked his way up till his mouth was on her pussy and he was _feasting_ on her, tongue curling into her folds and lapping up her slick juices.

He listened to her soft moans as she pretended not to pay attention to him. Her hand drifted to the back of his head, and that was his cue to push further, slip two fingers into his mistress’s pussy as his mouth was around her clit, sucking gently, flicking his tongue over the nub.

Vaguely, he wondered where Marinette was, but a sharp tug on his hair reminded him that she wasn’t his concern right now, that his job was to satisfy his mistress. And, all play aside, he genuinely did love to taste Kagami, the acidic-sweet musk of her, the familiar flavor of one of the women he loved.

Her hands coiled in his hair and held him fast against her pussy as she suddenly, frantically rocked against his mouth. He sucked her clit and curled his fingers _just right_, and she came.

She lay back against the sofa, catching her breath, before she pushed her foot square into his chest, pushing him away. “That will be all.”

**

Marinette enjoyed her pet status for the day, lounging around the apartment wherever she felt comfortable, teasing Adrien by toying with him, with his cock, whenever she felt like it. She was so _relaxed_. It was nice.

And then Kagami called for her. “Pet, come here.”

She crawled across the apartment and arrived in the bedroom, where Kagami was sitting on the edge of the bed as Adrien stood nearby, dusting a shelf. She rested her head against her owner’s knee.

“Good little pet,” Kagami cooed, gently petting the top of her head. “I have a special treat for you. Since my maid will be cleaning the sheets anyways, you’re allowed on the bed.”

Marinette eagerly hopped up onto the mattress, sitting with her legs folded beneath her.

“You’re so pretty, pet,” Kagami murmured. She grabbed a hairbrush from beside the bed, and Marinette noticed there were a variety of brushes there, bristles of varying materials. “I want you to put your head on my lap and let me brush you, all right?”

Marinette nodded, and maneuvered so her head was resting face-down on her owner’s lap, her face pressed against her gorgeous muscular thighs. She couldn’t help but nuzzle and place soft kisses against her owner’s skin.

“Good girl,” Kagami said, running the brush through Marinette’s hair, gently working out any tangles. “You’re my good, pretty girl…”

Marinette’s eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the relaxing sensation. She wasn’t quite asleep, but she wasn’t quite awake either, just in that calm, meditative state between.

And then she felt a strange sensation on her back, something almost like soft spikes. She lifted her head to see Kagami wielding a plastic soft-bristled brush, lightly pressing it along the skin of her back. It didn’t hurt—it felt scratchy, a little ticklish, but it didn’t _hurt_. So Marinette closed her eyes again and let her owner care for her.

The bristles hit an itch on her shoulder blade suddenly, and she _moaned_. Her back arched as her mouth was pressed open against Kagami’s skin. Her owner chuckled lightly, and Marinette was _wet_.

“On your back, pet. Legs apart.”

Marinette did as she was told, eagerly pushing her legs apart and waiting for her owner. Her eyes closed again as the anticipation built, and then—a soft, _soft_ brush on her pussy, enough to make her cry out in pleasure. The brushing continued—a makeup brush, probably, so soft it was tickling her clit.

“Do you like that?” Kagami asked softly. “You’re getting so wet, you might ruin the brush…”

Marinette just keened, bucking her hips up into the sensation. It was driving her crazy, the rhythmic brushes, just too _soft_ to bring her to the edge, but to _good_ to ignore. She could feel her pussy shifting slick against itself as she moved her hips, felt the brush spread her open as her arousal literally _dripped_ onto the bed.

But then, Kagami stopped touching her altogether.

Marinette whined—she couldn’t complain with words, she was a _pet_, not a person, today—and her owner just smiled at her. “I don’t want you ruining the mattress. The maid can clean the sheets. You go entertain yourself somewhere else.”

Marinette moved off the bed, settling back onto all fours on the floor.

“Oh, one more thing,” Kagami said, suddenly roughly grabbing her chin, forcing her gaze. “Don’t cum.”

All she could do was whimper.

**

Kagami didn’t keep her pet waiting _too _long. Once Adrien had finished his chores, she called both of them into the living room, where she was sitting on the couch. She wore just a robe, had a toy resting between her legs, and held a glass of red wine, the height of decadence for herself.

“Maid, I want you to breed my pet,” she directed. “Do it here, so I can make sure you fill her properly.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Adrien said, kneeling on the floor beside the pet, flashing her a soft smile. “What position would you like us?”

“Pet, head on the floor, present yourself to him,” Kagami said, and Marinette obeyed instantly, pushing her face into the carpet and arching her back so her pussy was level with Adrien, dripping and ready for him.

Adrien nodded and pulled aside the panties he wore, letting his cock spring out hard, weeping precum.

“Don’t be gentle,” Kagami said. “You’re _breeding_ her, not satisfying her. Fill her pussy and give her a _litter_ of pups.”

Marinette whimpered, her hands curling into the carpet. She didn’t move otherwise.

Adrien placed a hand on her back, rubbing circles gently. “Don’t worry,” he said, breaking character. “It’s just part of the scene, for pretend. We’re not—if we—that conversation is _not_ for right now.”

She relaxed, a smile crossing her face, her body becoming less rigid.

Kagami took a long drink of her wine, watching the two. She hadn’t _meant_ to scare the girl, and was grateful Adrien had noticed the change in her. “Green?” she asked.

“Are you good to continue?” Adrien asked Marinette, and she formed her hand into a thumbs-up. “Green, Mistress.”

“Good,” Kagami said, slipping back into her role again. “Now get your cock inside her and _breed my pet_.”

Adrien moved his hands to Marinette’s hips and positioned himself to push inside her, his cock entering her in one movement. She moaned, pressing back against him, moving her hips as she rutted against him, just like an animal.

“Like that,” Kagami said, turning on the vibrator that rested between her legs. “Fuck her—yes—she’s being _such_ a good pet…” Her hips ground against her toy as she pressed the vibrations to her clit.

Adrien focused on keeping his rhythm consistent and _hard_, knowing that his mistress wanted to see the pet pounded like an animal, like a toy, until she was practically drooling on the carpet. And the way she rocked back against him and groaned at each thrust—she was almost there.

“_Fuck_,” Kagami groaned, letting herself enjoy her own orgasm. “Fuck, Adrien, fill her—flood her pussy…”

Marinette whined and pushed against him, apparently agreeing. He gripped her hips _hard_, almost hard enough to bruise, and fucked her frantically until his release hit. He buried his cock in her, letting one arm drop to the side so their mistress had a good view of her pet being bred, of Adrien balls deep in Marinette as he came.

He kissed the back of her neck before slowly pulling out of her, gently nudging her so she would move and Kagami could see the cum dripping from her freshly fucked pussy.

“Come here, both of you,” Kagami said, gesturing for them both to approach. First Adrien, then Marinette, she kissed them deeply as she worked the plugs out of their rear ends. “You both did _so_ good today. I love you.”

“Thank you,” Marinette murmured. She looked _exhausted_, but she was smiling.

“I’m going to go draw a bath for you two,” Kagami continued. “And then I’ll make dinner.”

“Thank you,” Marinette repeated.

“Thank _you_,” Kagami said. “I—I was feeling left out, earlier, so Adrien offered this…I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” she replied with a wider smile. “I-if you two want some time, just the two of you…”

“No. _This_ is what I needed, _all_ of us. You matter to me just as much as Adrien.” Kagami stood. “I’m going to start that bath now. You should relax. You deserve it.”

Adrien moved an arm around Marinette and kissed her cheek as they watched their girlfriend leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye for another month probably~
> 
> but for real I'm definitely finishing this story, eventually.


End file.
